Within A Thousand Heart Beats
by EveCodeBattleSeraph
Summary: Elsword and Eve are best friends; were best friends. Nothing was the same after that one summer, thankfully Elsword moved away, but shortly after returned and continued to hate on Eve. Things soon started to change and life takes on a new road for Eve. Can Eve and Elsword return to being friends? Or will they become more than friends?Only time will tell . . .
1. Prolouge

**I've been planning on this story for awhile and finally decided to actually write it. So enjoyz. :3**

Prologue

(Eve's POV)

"Welcome to our new home!" Mom points to the two story house. I smile and dance around the front yard as I admire the flowers that the previous owners left.

"Mommy I'm hungry." I rub my belly as it replies with a growl.

"How about I go make you some of my famous hotdogs after we unload some stuff?" My dad asks kindly.

"Oh come on Lento you know you'll never be able to beat my breakfast special!"

"But Daisy it's not breakfast anymore."

"Oh shut up."

"I want both mommy's special breakfast and daddy's famous hotdogs!" I chirp. My mom pats me on the head.

"Anything for the birthday girl."

"Yay!" I jump around with joy. "I want to eat now!"

"Not now we still need to unpack." Dad comments. "There's a park nearby how about playing there until we're done?" I nod while mom frowns.

"It's dangerous for her to go by herself!"

"Come on she's a big girl now and she's smart enough not to walk off with some stranger and into their white van." Dad rolls his eyes.

"She's only six!"

"So?"

"Mommy I'll be safe I promise!" I put on my best puppy dog look. My mom's looks soften and she nods; I squeal with joy as I give her a big hug. "Thank you and I love you!"

"I'll walk her there." I take dad's hand as we head for the park. The park really is nearby we were there within seconds.

"Look daddy the park!"

"Alright Eve you stay safe okay? And if you're going to come home early be careful crossing the road." I nod and wave him goodbye.

The park was huge filled with trees and there was a gigantic playground in the middle but no one else was there; perfect all for me! I skip around the park and in the end I decided to go on the swing.

"Wee I'm flying!" I laugh as the swing swung up. I close my eyes and I pretend to be flying with the birds.

"You're not flying silly!" I hear someone yell. I snap my eyes open to see a little red haired boy looking at me with his arms crossed. "If you could really fly you'd be up there!" He points to the clouds.

"You're just jealous because you can't swing as high as I can!" I stick my tongue out.

"Yes I can!" He gets on a swing and starts to swing back and forth. Soon we were both swinging at the height.

"Let me show you how a pro flies!" As the swing went up he let go and jumped down. I mimic him but I don't land as good instead I fell right over once I hit the ground.

"Lucky you landed on your feet before you fell over!" The boy says. "I'm still the best!"

"Whatever!" I hiss; he extends a hand out and smiles.

"You're fun to play with want to be my friend?" I nod and I take his hand as he helps me up. "I'm Elsword!"

"My name is Eve I'm new here and today is my birthday!" His eyes widen

"Oh happy birthday; did you have cake yet?"

"No but my mommy and daddy are making super good food at my house! Want to come?"

"Yes!" He replies immediately.

"Okay let's go!" He fist pumps again as we walk off to my new house.

Few years later . . .

"Yes freedom!" Elsword fist pumps.

"And no more gym!" I chirp.

"I'm surprised you do so badly at gym Eve." Aisha comments. Aisha is a friend I met at first grade she was Elsword's friend and she soon became a very close friend to me too.

"Well I just get out of breath easily not my fault." I frown. "So what are you two doing for the summer?"

"I'm going to visit my grandma tomorrow after that nothing." Aisha explains.

"I'm going to a summer beach house my parents rented for the summer." Elsword sighs. My heart drops as I hear his comment.

"So you'll be gone for the whole summer?" He nods. "Oh . . ." I know I still have Aisha with me but it's not the same.

"Hey kiddo!" Elesis punches Elsword on the arm. "Look who's going to grade 5 next year!" Elsword pouts.

"Sis stop that!" She rolls her eyes.

"We need you back home we're packing today cause we're off tomorrow!" What tomorrow?!

"Okay oh and Eve?" I nod while trying not to cry. "Can you meet me tomorrow at 9?"

"O-okay." With that he leaves with his sister. My mood drops and I walk back with Aisha in silence; she gives me funny looks but I shrug it off. I wonder why he wants me to meet him tomorrow . . .

Next day . . .

Butterflies bounce around in my stomach as my hand approach the doorbell. Why am I feeling this way this isn't the first time I've been at his place! Gathering all the courage I have I force my hand to push the button; a soft chime can be heard as footsteps hurry to the door.

"Morning." Elsword greets me with his usual cheesy smile.

"Hi." I reply dumbly. We stand in awkward silence.

"So Eve I'm sorry I can't be with you for the summer." He blurts out. "So here a gift!" I gasp as I see the shining silver heart shaped locket it had tiny blue paw prints on it.

"Elsword this is so pretty!"

"I asked my mom to buy it for you." His face turns red. "Here let me put it on for you." I turn around as he puts the necklace on.

"Done!" I stare at the locket hanging from my neck and smile widely.

"How do I look?" I turn around to let him see. He turns cherry red.

"Y-you look good . . . er good doesn't even begin to describe it!" I feel my heart beat grow faster as a warm fuzzy feeling envelopes me. He leans and hugs me.

"I'll miss you." I hug him back.

"Even if it's only for a summer I'll miss you too."

"I'll be back soon and I promise I'll make it up to you!" I break the hug.

"Promise?" I hold out my pinkie.

"Promise." He replies as he joins his pinkie with mines.


	2. His Return

Elsword: Lord Knight

Eve: Code Battle Seraph

Aisha: Elemental Master

Ara Haan: Sakra Devanam

Raven: Veteran Commander

Rena: Night Watcher

Chung: Tactical Trooper (My fav pikachung class o3o)

(Eve's POV)

"Out of my way nerd!" The tan haired guy named Chung shouts.

Next thing I knew I'm flying onto the floor as the 'popular' kids walk by and laugh. I shrug it off and pick up my books and stuff them in my locker. I take my backpack out and quickly lock my locker; instead of heading to the cafeteria like everyone else I'm heading to the library for lunch as usual . . . I look down at the floor avoiding eye contact with anyone; if I don't notice them they won't notice me and that means I won't have to dig for my stuff in the trash again. I arrive at the library I quickly make my way to the table at the far corner.

"Tuna sandwich again?" I whine as I take the defiled sandwich out. How many times do I have to tell my mom?! I don't like tuna!

"Aww you got tuna for lunch again?" I look up to see Aisha examining my lunch.

"Do you need me to help do your work again?" I sigh. Aisha grins as she throws a pile of books on the table.

"Nerds are sure smart! I expect these to be done by tomorrow morning! Cya loser!" Aisha walks off without taking a glance back. I ignore my excuse for a lunch as I open up the work Aisha has left me. My eyes start to burn; I feel a lone tear fall as remember the good times we both shared once. What happened?

Nothing was ever the same after 4th grade. Elsword was being a total jerk to me when he got back, and because I was also a nerd and loser at elementary the only friends I had were Aisha and Elsword. So my only friend for the rest of elementary was Aisha, and she was always there for me when Elsword was picking on me. He moved to another state once started, and I spent the next two years of with Aisha alone. Unfourtantly I also lost Aisha in ninth grade, and now I've got no one. I'm sort of glad this is senior year . . . after this year I won't ever have to face these people again!

"Focus!" I wipe my eyes dry as I start on Aisha's homework. After an hour or so the bell goes off. I guess I'll be pulling an all-nighter tonight . . . it'll be impossible to finish all this in one day!

"Hey nerdy!" I look up and glare at Raven.

"Need me to do your homework?" I ask.

"No just wondering if I could take that sandwich!"

"Well—"

"Cool thanks!" He snatches my lunch and walks away. Raven is the only person in school that's somewhat nice to me, but I know he's only doing that so he can use me. I sigh as I pack my stuff and head off to the next class.

I practically slept through science and math, but the one thing that could kill me is none other than P.E. Most kids like gym since you don't have to do paper work or listen to the teacher rant, but not me I find reading books much more productive than running around like idiots.

"Okay class listen up!" shouts. "Today you guys will do 3 laps around the field! Do it within 5 minutes or you all will be doing it again!"

I groan as I run along with the group. Not even half way through the first lap and I'm already dying while other people still have truckloads of energy left. I decide to stop and quit as I'm struggling to take in air, and my chest feels like it's been run over by a truck. Few people chuckle as I walk away from the run.

"Sorry Mrs. Stella . . ." I gasp out.

"It's okay hun now go change and don't push yourself."

"Can I do some homework at the library?" She nods.

"HEY HURRY UP 4 MINUTES LEFT MOVE IT YOU OLD GRANNIES!"

Stella is a harsh gym teacher and does not accept slackers. I'm the only exception since I got CHD. It's a heart disease and we found out I had it half way through ninth grade; that's when the symptoms got worse. At least I can get out of gym early. I gather my stuff and head for the library as I continue to finish Aisha's work. The bell finally rings and I hurry to the doors. I manage to scurry my way home without bumping into anyone from school.

"I'm home!" I sniff to smell freshly baked cookies coming from the kitchen.

"Welcome home honey!" My mom chimes. "Did you bring any friends home today?"

"No we got lots of homework today so Aisha can't come." I lie, ever since ninth grade I've been lying to my mom and dad about still being friends with Aisha. I don't want her or dad is worry about me.

"That's too bad. Be a dear and give her these cookies tomorrow." I nod as I steal some cookies.

"I'll be upstairs doing homework."

I hurry to my bedroom and fling myself onto my bed. No what am I doing?! I gotta work! With a groan I force myself up and drag myself to my computer desk. I pull out Aisha's work first; since I'm 'almost' done her work I might as well finish the rest. After 2 hours of working I finally decided to take a break, and ended up taking a relaxing shower. I quickly clean myself off and return to my room; not looking where I was going I smash my hip on the corner of the desk causing some stuff to fall off.

I curse under my breath, "that thing hurts!" After the pain subsided I went to pick up the things that were dropped on the floor; my heart dropped and anger started to boil as I grabbed the next item. It's a small jewelry box and inside holds the locket Elsword gave me years ago.

"Why did things turn out like this . . ." I held back the tears as I place the box back onto the desk.

"Is everything okay up there?" I hear my mom call.

"Yea I'm fine!" I reply.

I return to finishing Aisha's work but I can't seem to focus on the task; stupid necklace is the only thing on my mind. I sigh in defeat as I flop on my bed; maybe a short nap will do . . . yeah that'll help. I close my eyes and fall into the gentle hands of sleep; trying to forget what is going on in reality.

"Eve are you finished your homework?" I hear my mom ask. I squint open one eye to see that my room is filled with darkness. I curse under my breath.

"What time is it?!" I ask as I quickly sit up.

"It's 10 at night sweetheart." My mom sighs as she flicks on the lights. Shoot I over slept! "Judging by the look on your face I'm guessing you're not done your homework."

"Yeah . . . and why didn't you wake me up?"

"Well you hardly ever sleep in so I thought that you'd be able to wake yourself up on time."

"I'm sorry just school's been really stressful." Thanks to all the people there . . .

"Well don't stay up too late." My mom says as she gently closes the door.

I drag myself out of bed and groan as I examine the work that I still have to do. I'm never going to finish this stuff in one night! I sigh with frustration as I continue to do Aisha's homework; after a couple more hours I finally finish, but then there's still my homework . . . I quickly place my work on the desk and begin to work. Unfourtanetly the more I wrote down the heavier my eye lids grew. Maybe I should just keep them closed for a couple of minutes . . .

Like a trance my eye lids close themselves, and I return to the land of sleep.

"Eve wake up!" I hear my dad calling. Wait why is my pillow so hard and why am I sitting? I snap open my eyes open. I fell asleep! Stupid me! Stupid sleep! Great now it looks like I'm an irresponsible student while Aisha is worse off than I am!

"Coming!" I call back. Well might as well get this day over with. I quickly comb my hair, put on my favourite black sweater, and jeans. I swiftly stuff my books in my bag as I hurry downstairs.

"Morning honey." My dad greets I smile back and I quickly take my pills.

"How's gym?" My mom asks.

"It's alright." I shrug. "No tuna sandwich?"

"Nope today you're getting a hot dog made by yours truly!" My dad announces proudly; my mom rolls her eyes. I mentally fist pump.

"Alright hurry up and eat breakfast." My mom places my plate down. I gobble up the eggs and pancakes in record time.

"Oh and remember to give the cookies to Aisha!" My mom says as she places the jar full of cookies on the table. I nod and put my dish in the sink; I quickly grab my things, and head for the front door.

"Mom, dad I'm leaving!" I shout as I stuff the jar of cookies in my bag.

"Have a nice day cupcake!" My mom responds.

"I'll try . . ." I mumble under my breath. I head out and begin to walk down the lone sidewalk. Then a honk sounded from behind me; I squeal and jump back. I glare at the red van parked in front of me. The windows roll down to show a familiar purple hair girl. She's wearing her usual pink crop top and short shorts; I sigh as I examine the way she dresses.

"About time you came! Where is my homework!?" I groan as I take out her books.

"Here you go." I mumble as I hand over her work; she yanks it out of my hand. "Here my mom wanted you to have these." She yanks that away as well.

"See you later nerd!" With that she drives away. I angrily kick a pebble on the sidewalk; sometimes I wonder why I was once her friend! I shake the thoughts out of my head as I pick up the pace; I don't want to be late!

Few minutes later . . .

"And why didn't you finish your homework?!" Miss. Vanessa asks sternly. "I told you guys that this thing was due by today!"

"I-I know . . ."

"Then why isn't it finished?!" She asks one more time.

"I—" I can't tell her about doing Aisha's work! Darn it I'm so boned. I slowly look down as my math teacher sighs.

"After school come see me!" I nod. Few snickers were heard; I sunk down in my seat hoping that the ground would swallow me whole.

"Okay class before we start I would like to make a special announcement!" The classroom door opens. "Please welcome your new classmate Elsword!"

My heart stops as every strength in my body slowly starts to diminish; he's back . . . This is officially the worst Friday of my life. . .


	3. Why me!

(Eve's POV)

Oh my gosh he's back! Part of me wants to go and hug him while the other half wants to murder him. I lock my eyes on him as he walks in; he wore a white T-Shirt with an unzipped black sweater on top, and ripped jeans. Few girls squeal and begin to whisper to each other while the other girls sent him flirty looks. He winked at a few and they looked as though they could faint; I mentally barf in disgust.

"You will sit . . ." The teacher scans the room. "Behind Eve!" Why me?!

He makes his way to his seat; I could feel my anger boil as he gets closer. As he passes me he sticks up his middle figure I glare at him and he smirks.

The teacher starts the lesson but I can't focus at all! It's pretty hard to focus when your worst enemy is sitting behind you and all you hear is girls giggling; I officially hate math class . . . I squeeze my pencil trying to control the anger I have burning in me.

"Okay class please do questions 1 to 20 on page 127 for tomorrow." The teacher announces; only 20 questions?! Wow she must be in a good mood! I pick up my pencil and quickly start working. I'm not sure how much class time is left but all I know is that I'm almost done; what can I say? This stuff is so easy! People around me start to laugh and chuckle; I shrug it off.

"I like your hair today." I turn around and glare at Elsword; the chuckles grew louder.

"What do you want?" I hiss. He grins.

"Do you ever wash your hair?" My jaw drops as more giggles were heard. "Man your hair is filthy as you are."

I quickly touch the back of my head; I feel a warm and wet substance. I try pulling on it but it started it stretch, "you put gum in my hair?" I try to keep my voice low.

"And what if I did?" His grin widens. I curse at him. "You amuse me Eve, and just to let you know there's more than one piece in there."

My vision gets a bit blurry; no I can't cry! Not in front of him! The bell rings and I quickly pack up and rush out. I rush into the nearest rest room and there I let the tears fall freely. I know I'm crying over nothing but it hurts to know that the person that once made me so happy is now purposely making me suffer like this! After a few minutes of crying I wipe my eyes dry and slowly take the pieces of gum out.

"Oh it's you." I hear Aisha comment. "So Elboy is back and I heard he's been making your life that much worse!"

'Ignore her!' I yell to myself mentally.

"You look somewhat better with gum in your hair." She says as her eyes dart around the pieces of gum in my hair. I take the last piece out and hurry to my next class; I hear Aisha approaching. "Don't walk away when I'm talking to you!" She pushes me down; I smash onto the stone cold floor.

"S-sorry." I say as I avoid her eye contact.

"You better be you little piece of—"

"Hey back off!" Part of me . . . well all of me hoped that it was Elsword that shouted that to Aisha. I look to see it was Raven who yelled it.

"Ra-Raven?!" Aisha gasps. Raven pushes Aisha away,

"don't you have somewhere better to be?" She looks at him in shock, and I swear I could see hurt flash her eyes.

"You'll pay you waste of skin!" She hisses at me before storming off.

"Are you okay?" Raven asks. My cheeks start to burn up,

"umm I'm fine." I reply dumbly. Raven offers me his hand I shake it off as I help myself up.

"So um are you hurt or anything?" I roll my eyes.

"What part of I'm okay do you not get?" Raven chuckles. We stand in awkward silence. "I'm going to head to class now." I say.

"Wait!" Raven blurts out. "Um are you free tomorrow night?" I nod. "Good cause I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me."

"You just want to use me I—"

"No date as in hanging out with friends!"

"I don't have friends." I reply immediately.

"Just please I just want to hang out! I won't do anything I promise." Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea.

"Alright, but if I don't like the 'date' you promise to never bother me?"

"Deal!" Now I just need to hope that this 'date' will end up bad. He crushes me with a tight hug; sparks tingle through my whole body. "I'll pick you up at 6 tomorrow so don't forget!"

"O-okay."

"Alright time to go to class! We're already late!" Raven breaks the hug.

"Sorry for making you late!"

"Whatever just head to your class." I say as I hurry to English.

As I turn the first corner I see Elsword; I freeze as I study him. He looks at me with anger as he clenches his fists; I glare back at him. We stand there for couple of seconds till he finally decides to speak up,

"so you're going out with that guy now?"

"You were spying on me?!" I hiss.

"Just answer the question nerd!" I straighten up and walk closer to him doing my best to show nothing but anger.

"You can't tell me what to do; now do me a favor and go back under to the rock you crawled out of!" Hurt flashed his eyes but was quickly replaced with anger.

"Whatever I always knew you were a dirty old slut!" He glares at me as he walks away.

His words stab at me like a knife; tears once again threatened to fall. Slut . . .slut?! I can't believe he would call me that! I don't care if he was once my best friend, I hope he gets hit by a truck and dies! And most importantly I wish I've never met him!


	4. Dinner

(Eve's POV)

After my little talk with the math teacher I was finally able to go home! Geez why would teachers make you see them afterschool? Why not lunch? I'll never understand . . .

"I'm home!" I announce as I try to act as cheerful as possible.

"Welcome back honey!" My mom greets. "How was school?"

"Good!" I lie. "We didn't get too much homework today and I have a date on Saturday!" My mom squeals.

"That's wonderful who's the lucky guy? Oh and I've got the perfect outfit for you—"

"Mom it's just a friend date! You know hanging out!"

"Okay if you say so." She says with a wink. I roll my eyes and head upstairs to finish my homework. After few hours or so I've finished most of the work! Only few more pages left; I did a little happy dance in my head.

"That's great!" I hear my mom chime from downstairs.

"Yeah hurry and get ready!" I hear my dad respond. I hear footsteps approaching my room and my mom pokes her head in. Gee ever heard of knocking?

"Eve hurry take a shower and put on your best clothes!"

"But why?"

"Just do it hun!"

I sigh I guess I can finish later tonight. I quickly clean myself off and put on some nice clothing. I apply a little mascara and examine myself in the mirror; this is considered good looking right? I examine my beige strapless dress that only went up to my knees, and my hair in a high ponytail; a little plain but I don't like to dress all fancy. Satisfied with my look I head downstairs my parents were also dressed nicely.

"Why are we dressed like this?" I ask.

"We're going out for dinner tonight." My dad replies.

"To where?"

"That's a surprise!" My mom winks. I roll my eyes as I put on some flats; I head towards the car when my dad stops me.

"We're not driving there. It's close by so we can walk." Where the heck are we eating? At 711?! I nod as I follow my parents without question. Within a few minutes we were there I look at the house we were at and cursed under my breath as my dad rung the doorbell.

"Welcome!" Elsword greets; he's still wearing the same clothes from school.

"Hi Elsword long time no see!" My dad replies.

"Please come in." He opens the door for us; as I walk in I glare at him, and he does the same but returns to his fake grin.

"Long time no see Eve!" I smile back.

"Yes long time no see." I sigh of relief as I see my parents walk away; that means I can drop the act. Elsword still smiles at me.

"You can drop the act now." I whisper.

"I like your dress." I glare at him as I walk towards to kitchen.

"Eve hi honey remember me?!" I smile and for real this time.

"Hi Camilla!" Camilla is Elsword's mom; she's a really nice woman but I do wonder at times . . . what ever happened to her excuse for a son?

"Where's Elesis?" My dad asks.

"Oh she moved out right after high school. Guess she wanted to live a free life of her own now."

"What about Penensio? Is he on another business trip?" My mom asks. Camilla's face drops but quickly returns to her famous smile.

"That guy is always busy I guess more food for us!"

"Come on let's get dinner started!" Mom chirps. We gather around the dinner table; I did my best not to barf when I saw Elsword sitting beside me.

"Dinner is served!" Camilla sets the plates down. My stomach growls with joy as I examine the food on the plate, steak, mashed potatoes, few fruits, fried chicken, and most importantly cheese cake!

"Wow this looks amazing!" I blurt out.

"Let's eat then!" Elsword joins in; as usual I'm the one who gobbles down all the food in record time.

"Seconds please!" Everyone stares at me like I'm some sort of alien.

"Big eater as usual eh Eves?" I pretend to smile sweetly at Elsword,

"yep and I really like the cake!" Elsword quickly gobbles down the rest of his food.

"How about you kids hang out somewhere else I'm sure you two don't want to stick with us boring old adults." My dad comments. I open my mouth to protest but Elsword interrupts me,

"okay that sounds like a good idea. Come on Eves lets go to the park." I nod.

We walk out of the house and walk in silence. I look behind me; yep we're far enough away from the house. "Listen you!" Elsword looks at me oddly. "First of all don't you ever call me Eves again! Only friends can call me that!"

"I bet you'll let that Raven call you that!" He hisses.

"Why would you care?" I mumble. He chuckles.

"I know it's none of my business. Besides I'd never understand how you sluts think." I stop walking and tremble with hate and anger.

"Shut up." He laughs. "SHUT UP!" He glares at me.

"I'm not a slut I think the reason why you know so much about them is because you slept with so many!" Wrong move . . . I didn't mean it that way. His smile vanishes quickly.

"Listen here, I don't care who you once were to me, but I promise that from this day on you'd wish you were never born! I promise I will make your life a living hell!" He pushes me onto the ground and walks off. "Be back here in a few minutes and try to act like we were spending time together!"

"I hate you." I mumble as I feel a lone tear trickle down my cheek.

(Elsword's POV)

I sit on the swing and look up at the night sky. Yep things were defiantly not the same anymore. I smile to myself as I remember the first time I met Eve. She was sure cute when she was 'flying' on the swing. I wish we could live like that today, but that's impossible. We're from two different worlds we were never meant to be . . .


	5. The Date

(Eve's POV)

I never told mom about what really happened that night. All I said was that I fell when I was playing on the swings. Well today is a new day and I should just forget about yesterday it will be best for all of us. I mentally slap myself; that's right I have a date with Raven tonight I should cheer up! I hop in the shower and clean myself off; I quickly put on my blue summer dress, and applied some makeup.

"Honey can I come in?" My mom calls.

"Alright!" She opens the door and smiles widely.

"You look nice sweet heart! How about some more jewelry oh and—"

"Mom like I said before it's just a friend date." I inform her. And right on queue the doorbell rings; my mom squeals while butterflies start to flutter around my stomach.

"I'll get it!" She runs downstairs while I do a last minute check of myself in the mirror. I take a deep breath in, and I grab my purse; I hurry downstairs. I blush as I see Raven at the front door. I can feel my heart pounding against my chest; why is my heart beating like this?! Did I forget to take my pills?! What if I die on this date?!

"There you are come down sweet heart!" My mom chirps. I nervously walk down still paranoid about my heart's condition.

"H-hi." I say nervously.

"Hey you look . . . wonderful." My heart beat grows faster.

"You look great too." He wore a simple navy blue sweater with jeans. Sure he looks simple but he still looks great; what the heck am I thinking?!

"I'll meet you at the car." I nod I put on my flats. My mom pats me on the back.

"Relax honey remember this is just a friend date." I nod.

"Mom my heart's beating quite fast; should we get it checked tomorrow?" Mom giggles.

"You're so cute! No you're not going to die its normal now have a blast alright?" I smile and head out. Raven opens the door for me as I approach his car.

"So where are we going?"

"Out for dinner and then a movie." He replies. We sat in comfortable silence. I decided to daydream for the rest of the ride to kill time.

"We're here!" I snap out of my thoughts. "Hope you like eating Sushi!"

"I love sushi!"

We ended up ordering a truck load of sushi. Okay not truck load but we did order a whole lot of sushi.

"Ew I don't think that's possible!" I comment.

"I bet it's true! I'm sure if you laugh hard enough while eating sushi it WILL come out of your nose!" Raven laughs.

"Okay if your sushi theory is true; what will you do with the sushi that comes out of your nose?"

"Eat it." He replies.

"That's disgusting! There'll be boogers and—" Raven puts one figure on my lips.

"Say that any louder will you? There all other people eating too." I look over to the little kids that currently have their jaws dropped open. Their parents looking at me like I belong in a mental ward.

"Sorry." I say in a quiet voice. Raven smirks at me while I look down in shame.

"Movie time." I nod.

"I'll pay it's all on me tonight."

"No I'll pay for the movies!" I demand.

"But—"

"No buts I don't like other people paying for me." I announce proudly. Raven nods and heads to the cashier to pay. I quickly gulp down the rest of my water while I wait.

"Look what escaped from the zoo." I glare at the person who called me that.

"What are you doing here?!"

"I'm here to eat." Elsword smirks at me.

"No duh Sherlock!"

"Hey Elsword what's up?" Raven joins in.

"Just here to eat." He replies politely.

"Well we're off to the movies cya man."

"Cya."

I look back and stick my tongue out at him like a child. The ride to the theater wasn't long, but the only problem was what movie we were going to watch. "No please don't." I beg.

"Come on scary movies are fun!"

"No." I pout.

"Don't be a party pooper."

"I will poop at parties if I want to!" Stupid answer! "Just please no scary movies tonight!" I put on my best puppy dog face.

"Fine lets watch Despicable Me2 then." He sighs in defeat. I fist pump as I go pay for the tickets.

The movie was good and I really enjoyed the romantic parts; while Raven was ready to fall asleep. Boys, I'll never understand them. As we walk out a piercing cold breeze brushes past me; why didn't I bring a jacket?!

"Here take this." Raven takes off his sweater and wraps it around my freezing body.

"But you'll be cold." I examine is plain white T-shirt.

"It's fine besides what kind of friend would I be if I just let you freeze to death." I smile at him. The ride back was also filled with comfortable silence. Before I knew it we were back at my place.

"Thank you for everything I had fun." I reply honestly.

"Glad you liked it."

"Here." I hand his sweater back. "And goodnight." I chime.

"Wait." Before I could ask what he leans in and kisses me on the cheek; my face starts to burn up and I swear if it keeps on getting warmer I will burn his lips! "Night princess."

"B-bye." I say awkwardly as I get out of the car.

I walk up to my front door with my mom greeting me. "I'm guessing it went well."

"Yes!" I squeal. "I'll be upstairs if you need me!"

I skip upstairs ignoring my shortening of breaths. I change into my PJs and smile widely as I replay the 'date' in my head. It's been so long since I felt this happy! I keep my cheesy grin on as I fall into slumber.


	6. Back to the place where we first met

(Eve's POV)

Sunday was as boring as usual, and I got to admit the main reason it was so boring is because I was looking forward for Monday. Something tells me that my life is about to get 10 times easier and that's thanks to Raven!

I snap my eyes open and I smile to myself as I realize today is finally Monday! I quickly put on my white sweater, and ripped jeans. I smile at my reflection and head downstairs for breakfast. My mom's eyes widen when she sees me in the kitchen.

"Honey your up early!"

"Good morning to you too." I reply with an eye roll.

"Why so early?"

"I want to head to school early so I can study early for an upcoming test." Worst lie ever! But she can't know the real reason I'm going early. I grab some food and devour it down, and quickly plop in my pills. I swiftly gather my things and head for school.

Strange how when you're in a good mood everything around you seems better; I smile brightly as I approach the school. I can still hear some people telling bad jokes about me but I shrug it off; me mind is only set on Raven. Man there must be something wrong with me . . .

"Eww look it's her."

"That girl is disgusting."

"Such an eye sore."

"Down right gross man!"

"Well hello." I look behind me to see Chung glaring at me. "You are one dirty little slut aren't you?" I glare at him; of course this guy is Elsword's friend so of course he would tell him to call me a slut!

"I am not!"

"Listen cupcake you can't lie about it anymore! The truth has been revealed and there's no hiding it!" Elsword pops up from behind his friend smirking at me.

"What truth?!" What is going on?! I look around; few people look at me and pretend to barf.

"Eve!" I turn around to see Raven running to me with concern written all over his face.

"What's going on?"

"This." He pulls out his phone and shows me an email; in the email there's dozens of pictures of 70-80 year old men. I take a closer look to see a striper with each one; I gasp as I take a closer look at the striper.

"That's not true . . . I didn't do this!" The stripper looks just like . . .me.

"You sicken me!" Chung says in a harsh tone.

"I-I didn't do it! Please you have to believe me!" I look around but everyone just glares at me.

"The truth is out there's no point in hiding it!" I turn to see Aisha glaring at me. "You insult at all females on this planet! Get out of here!"

"N-no please." I whimper.

"Go back to your fan club!" Elsword hisses. "I think the title Queen Of Sluts fit you the best!"

"Just leave her alone." I turn to see Raven defending me. "Just leave her alone! Don't you guys have anything better to do?!"

"Raven you saw it! That girl stripes for creepy old men! How can you defend someone like her?!" Aisha asks.

"Because I trust her and I know that she wouldn't do anything like this!" Raven wraps his arm around my shoulder. "If you want to get to her; you have to go through me first!"

"This will really hurt your rep." Elsword comments.

"I don't care just leave us alone." Aisha storms off while everyone else starts to whisper about us.

I place one hand on my chest as I feel my heart hurting. It feels like someone is squeezing my heart between two boulders. I take deep breaths in to calm myself down; thanks to CHD sometimes when I feel an overwhelming emotion I sometimes feel pain and maybe even shortness of breath.

"Come on lets head to class." I nod as we head inside the building.

Later that morning . . .

"So that's her?"

"Wow she does look ugly."

"Don't touch her or you'll get infected too!"

"Ew gross!"

My eye slightly twitches as I listen to the gossip around me. I just want to punch their faces and hope they trip and land head first onto a knife! Just endure till lunch, just endure till lunch! And right on queue the bell rings for lunch. I smile as I quickly pack up and swiftly make my way out of the classroom. As I open my locker dozens of tiny sheets of paper fall out; I pick them up and as I grab them I read what's written on them,

'Ugly stripper!'

'Hello Queen Of Sluts may I take your order?'

'I know a lonely 70 year old that could use some fun!'

'Are you sure you're still virgin?'

'See you at the strip club!'

'You're so dirty and a disgrace to human kind! I hope you die! Besides who would even notice? –Elsword'

I break down into tears as I read the last note. Seeing that I might attract the teachers' attention I quickly close my locker and head to the bathroom; with the notes still clutched in my hands. I lock myself up in a stall and circle into a ball on the floor and cry my brains out.

I return to my senses but to only find that lunch was over. I sigh as I throw the sheets of paper out; I shiver as I look at my reflection. My eyes are red and puffy, and it looks like a mini tornado hit my hair; quickly washing my face off with cold water and fixing my hair I hurry out of the bathroom and to my locker.

"Hey Eve." I hear Raven greet.

"Hi." I reply flatly as I punch in my lock combo.

"Where were you at lunch?"

"I went out for a walk." Bad lie but I can't tell him I was crying in the bathroom.

"Oh okay I thought you were being beaten up somewhere. Anyways if you ever need to talk or need a shoulder to cry on come find me." I nod and I smile at him.

"See you later."

"Cya." As he walks away I hear few girls making gagging noises. My mood drops further; it's because of me Raven is also being made fun of. I walk to class slowly as I reflect on how much people I hurt.

"So class today blah blah blah."

I can't concentrate on the lesson and it's getting really irritating! Well the stuff we're learning is easy so I guess it doesn't matter if I don't pay attention. I try to let my mind wander but all I could think about is the note Elsword left me . . .

'You're so dirty and a disgrace to human kind!' I am not! Am I?

'I hope you die!' Does everyone think that? Most likely, but Raven and my family wouldn't right?

'Besides who would even notice?' That's right no one will . . . okay that's a lie everyone would notice and most likely have a party.

I sigh as I reflect on those thought.

After School . . .

"I don't want to go home." I mumble to myself. I'm afraid I might act all depressed around mom and dad.

I decide to take a detour to the park to help take my mind off things; no kids are playing at the playground . . . just like back then. I walk around the lone playground remembering the fun I used to have here. I smile stupidly to myself as I approach the slide.

This is where Elsword broke his arm; he heard somewhere that you can do anything if you try. He always wanted to run down the slide and take off like an airplane so he insisted on making history. Running full speed down was not a good idea; I was the one who had to help him back home and having him scream and cry in my ear is not fun.

I continue to circle around the park till something caught my eye. Under the tire swings the ground is shining. Wait that's not normal right? I approach the object and as I reach down to grab it something sharp stabs my figure tip; my eyes widen as I realize what it is.

"I knife." I whisper to myself.

(Elsword's POV)

"Alright see you man and good luck on not running into the slut!" My friend Chung says as he drives off.

I sigh of frustration as I remember the truck load of homework I have to do. Why do they give us so much homework?! It's such a waste of trees, and time. I decide to take a small detour and head for the park; the park where I first met Eve.

Maybe I was a bit harsh on her today . . . nah I'm sure she's fine. I arrive at the playground and smile to myself as I see no one else here. I circle around but quickly duck behind some equipment; I take a small peek and frown. It's Eve.

(Eve's POV)

I sit at the lone swing and slightly swing back and forth. I smile to myself as I remember how I first met Elsword; too bad things are not the same anymore. I stare at the knife resting on my legs; if I die mom and dad won't have to waste any more money on my pills and checkups. No they would be heartbroken if I died right? Or am I just a burden . . . most likely I can't even do one lap in gym, I'm so useless!

But Raven would be sad! Or he would be happy again since he'd be able to be popular again and he'll be surrounded by friends again. I'm just a weak helpless girl.

Do everyone a favor and die! It'll be for the best! Looks at that knife; it's the thing that can end it all! It can set you free; it was dropped there for that very reason!

I stop swinging and stare at the knife. Making up my mind I gently hold the knife up; this is it! I can just see it now; local school girl found dead on swing! I can see mom, dad, and Raven crying, but very soon they'll see how wonderful their lives are without me. I hold the knife against my chest; my eyes burn with tears I close them as few tears trickle down. Goodbye.

(Elsword's POV)

She stops swinging and stares at her legs; what the heck is she looking at?! Not wanting to give my position away I remain still. She stays like that for a few minutes then she slowly grabs whatever is resting on her legs; I put my hands over my mouth as I see the item she's holding. A knife why is she holding a knife?! She holds it against her chest and my heart aches as I watch her do this.

Please don't do it! Please don't. I beg mentally.

She closes her eyes as a few tears trickle down she lifts the knife a little higher, and I dash for her; I quickly grab her hands and she snaps open her eyes. She looks at me with shock I take this opportunity to take the knife away and back away with the weapon.

(Eve's POV)

I look at Elsword with shock; why did he do that?! He was the person that wished I was dead so why is stopping me from killing myself?! I jump off the swing and he backs up; I glare at him hoping he'll just let me finish what I had planned to do.

"You're not getting this." He speaks up. The anger I kept in for all these years are coming out all at once causing me to tremble.

"Give me the knife!" I demand. He shakes his head. "I said give it to me!"

"No I'm not going to let you do this to yourself!"

"Why don't you?! You're the one who said I should die! Shouldn't you be happy?!" He flinches and hurt flashed his eyes.

"Y-you actually believe that?"

"You've been picking on me since grade 5! I always asked what was wrong but all you did was call me names and pushed me around! Of course I'd believe those words you were once my best friend so I do believe everything you say is true! I still don't understand why you do this! First you're a jerk to me and now your guy! Why are you acting like this?! What could you possibly want from me?!" I scream at him.

"I-I was jealous." I hear him whisper.

"Of what?"I hiss.

"Your life was so peaceful and perfect so I—"

"So you wanted to make me suffer!"

"No I—"

"I thought we were friends! Was that a lie too?"

"No!" He replies immediately.

"Liar."

"I-m not—"

"LAIR! REAL friends would never make their best friend hurt. Because REAL friends tell each other everything! I did that and what did you do?! YOU said nothing and betrayed me!" I feel the familiar pain in my chest, and I start to shorten on breaths. Elsword widens his eyes as he steps closer.

"Are you okay?"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" The pain worsens. I take several deep breaths in before speaking again. "Just let me die! It's best for everyone."

"That's not true!" I see him wipe his eyes; guilt wash over me but I ignore it. He doesn't deserve my pity.

"Besides who would notice?" I repeat the famous words he'd implanted in my head.

"Your parents and I would!" He steps closer I take two steps back. I breathe with my mouth open since it's getting hard to take in air with just my nose. Elsword looks at me with concern. "You're not fine! Tell me what's going on!"

"No!"

"Please—"

"Why should I tell you when you didn't even trust me enough to tell me what happened during that trip!?" He flinches. "Sorry but the good times we shared together means nothing to me anymore!"

"Sorry but please listen—"

"I don't like to talk to strangers." I comment flatly. I pick up my bag from the ground and begin to walk away. "Oh and you dropped something that I should give back."

"What?"

"Does a heart shaped locket sound familiar?" He doesn't respond. "I'll return it tomorrow." With that I leave trying not to turn back to see how he is.

"I wish this was just a dream . . . I wish I could relive those happy days . . . with Elsword and Aisha . . . what did I ever do to deserve this?" I sob as I hurry back home.

(Elsword's POV)

I didn't even realize the pain I put her through. I always thought she needed to feel the cruel hands of the real world; true I was jealous but she's right. I am a bad friend. Guilt starts to eat me alive; I don't want to see her die! I want to be her friend again! And I will make sure she won't ever think of suicide ever again! My chances of befriending her are low but I'll still do my best to earn her trust back.


	7. His Dark Secret

(Eve's POV)

I bob my knee up and down as I watch my doctor read over the test reports. My mom fidgets with her hands while my dad randomly looks around the room. The doctor clears her throat and she catches our attention.

"Eve your condition has gotten a bit worse." She announces. "Have you been doing some of the warm up in gym?" I nod. "Taking your pills every day?" I nod once again.

"What does this mean?" My mom asks.

"Nothing life threatening yet but because your daughter's heart is somewhat worse than most patients I'd like to ask what she usually eats and how much exercise she does on her free time."

"Eve eats lots of fruits and vegetables, and she walks to and from school every day." My dad explains.

"Well sometimes negative emotions epically strong ones can affect her health." The doctor turns to me. "So if anything is ever bothering you remember to tell your parents okay sweetie? Oh and from now on take an extra pill."

"Okay." I turn my head a bit to see my parents looking at me with worry.

"Alright you can leave now!"

"Thanks Ariel!" I chirp. My parents wave goodbye to her and we walk to the parking lot in awkward silence.

"So Eve when we get home—"

"No mom I'm not gonna go to school!"

"But why?" She looks at me like I'm hiding something.

"Because by then it will be last block." I reply flatly.

"So you can just go there to see your friends." My dad joins in.

"Seriously I'd rather stay home." I pick up my walking speed trying to prevent them from asking anymore questions.

We finally arrive back home and I flop onto my bed. Best part about these checkups I get to miss a whole day at school. Something tells me that the reason my condition is worse is because of Elsword; the urge to punch something returns. I grip my pillow tightly trying to control my anger. Then the doorbell chimes and I hear my mom heading towards it.

"Oh welcome please come in!" I hear my mom comment quite loudly. "Eve you have a guest!"

"Send them in to my room!" I don't feel like walking down there! But who the heck would come visit me?! Then the door opens; my body freezes as I see my guest.

"Er hey." Elsword . . . I mentally stab myself. "I brought you your homework."

"Place it on my desk then leave!"

"That's no way to treat a guest." He chuckles as he places the books down.

"Leave me alone." I hiss. He quickly closes the door.

"Did you forget that the door was open?"

"I don't care strangers aren't welcomed in my room." He sighs.

"Look I'm sorry—"

"For what? What could you possibly be sorry for?"

"Sorry for how I treated you."

I force myself out of my bed and head to my desk. "Look I don't believe your little sad story."

"But—" I quickly shove the small jewelry box in his hands.

"You dropped this and I'm giving it back. Now leave my room." He stares at the little box.

"You actually kept this locket!? I thought you were lying about still having it."

"Nice to know you trust me! Just leave."

"But—"

"No just go! Don't you know that hanging around a slut like me will only hurt your reputation?" I quickly turn my back on him; praying that he'll leave.

"Fine . . . see you tomorrow then." Hurt filled his voice; my heart leaped as I hear him walk out.

Next day . . .

I walk into the dreaded gym; people glared at me and started to whisper. I duck my head down pretending they are whispering about someone else. Quickly changing into my gym clothes I hurry out to be greeted by Raven.

"Hey why weren't you at school yesterday?"

"Because I was at the doctors." I reply flatly.

"You spent the whole day at the doctors?" I nod. "Must be boring then." Yeah and painful; I hate being poked with needles!

"Hey Eve!" I turn around and glare at Elsword. Raven quickly wraps his arm around me.

"What do you want?" He asks in a harsh voice.

"I'm just here to say hi to Eve is that a crime?" Elsword snaps.

"No . . ."

"See now; could you please let us talk in peace?" Raven hesitates, I nod to let him know it's okay.

"Call me if he does anything." He whispers to me as he walks off.

"Seriously what do you want?" I ask harshly.

"Nothing just wanted to talk."

"Sorry I'm busy." He smirks.

"Doing what staring at the walls?"

"Yes; in fact they are way more interesting to look at than you." I quickly walk off. I could hear him running after me but Mrs. Stella starts to speak up.

"Alright since today is an extra special day! You guys will all be doing 5 laps instead of 3! Do it within 3mins and 30secs!" Everyone hurries out to the field. As usual I feel like dying before I even did half of the first lap; sighing in defeat I slowly walk back.

"Good job Eve you're getting a little bit farther each day!" Mrs. Stella comments.

"I wish I could go further."

"Don't beat yourself up over it. Are you going to the library?"

"You read my mind!" She nods and I hurry to the change rooms. I change back to my white hoodie and pink sweat pants. I smile widely as I head into the library; I take my usual table and take my favourite book out.

"Oh that's a good book!" The librarian comments.

"Thank you! I really like this book!" I smile at my prized possession.

"In the last book I heard that there is a major cross over!" My eyes widen. "The last book is a must read!"

I nod and quickly return to my book. The bell eventually rings I swiftly finish the paragraph I'm on and pack up for class. I hurry to my locker; a hand grabs my shoulder and stops me from walking. I look behind me and glare. "Why are you bothering me so much today?!"

"Why are you allowed to get off of gym that easily?"

"None of your business!" I hiss.

"Does it have something to do with your health?" I flinch as I hear his comment.

"N-no! Now let go of me I need to get to class!" I push myself away and hurry to my locker. I hope he doesn't follow me . . .

After school . . .

"I'm home." I announce lazily. School as extra boring today, and nerve racking since Elsword was around me a lot today. Thankfully Raven was by my side so he couldn't bother me. I head upstairs and start on my homework as usual. After few hours or so mom barges in

"Eve what do you think you're doing?!" I look at her weirdly.

"Um doing homework."

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?!"

"For what?"

"Elsword's taking you out tonight! Didn't he tell you?" What?! So he tells my mom and not me?!

"No! He didn't say anything!"

"Well now you know! Now hurry and get ready!"

"Do I have to go?" My mom glares at me. "Fine I'll go." My mom's face lightens up as she happily leaves my room.

I quickly clean myself off and change into a white T-shirt, unzipped demine jacket, jeans, applied some makeup, and put my hair in a messy ponytail. I grab my purse and sit on the couch waiting for that kid to show up. The doorbell chimes and my mom rushes to the door.

"Elsword, honey please come in!" Uh why does mom have to be so nice to him?!

"Hey Eve!" Elsword greets. "You look nice."

"Unlike you." Okay that was a lie he looks pretty good right now. He wore a plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and with the usual ripped jeans. I mentally slap myself; why am I thinking this way?!

"Are you ready to go?" I snap out of my thoughts and nod. "Oh and tonight's on me so you can leave the purse behind.

"Here honey I'll put the purse back for you. Now you two have fun okay?" I nod and hand the purse over to my mom.

"Let's go." Elsword wraps his arm around me; I flinch but let it stay there since mom's watching. Once we walked out of the house I quickly take Elsword arm off me.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Because I knew you'd say no." He rolls his eyes. He opens his car door for me. I get in without thanking him.

"Let's get this over with." I mumble.

The car ride was filled with awkward silence not one of us bothered to make a conversation. I let my mind wander hoping that it'll kill some time. "We're here." I snap out of my thoughts and look at the restaurant we're at.

"Boston Pizza eh?" I blurt out.

"It's not fancy but that's okay with you right?" I roll my eyes.

"As long as the food doesn't kill me." We get out of the car and enter the building. Surprisingly not all the tables were taken so we were able to find a seat right when we got in. I dig through the menu; man I wish my stomach was big enough to eat everything on here!

"May I take your order?" The male waiter asks.

"I'll have the Boston's Lasagna." Elsword orders.

"I'll have the—" Shoot I don't know what to get! Everything looks so good!

"She'll have the same thing as me." The waiter takes our menus and send me a weird look. Elsword glares at him as he walks off. I look down and begin to fidget with my figures.

"So um how was your day." Elsword asks dumbly.

"Boring."

"Er so why don't you stay for gym?"

"I don't want to tell you." I said in a harsh tone. Okay maybe I'm being a bit mean but he deserves it! "Why did you want to take me out tonight?" I blurt out.

"Reasons." Wonderful answer . . . We sit in more awkward silence till our food comes. I mentally do a happy dance as the waiter puts my food in front of me. I gobble it down and finish it in record time; as usual.

"You're a fast eater as usual." Elsword chuckles. I shrug it off and gulp down my cup of water. "Why are you so quiet?"

"Because it's weird to eat dinner with my worst enemy." I answer honestly.

"I-I'm your worst enemy?"

"One of them." He doesn't respond instead he looks at me like a lost puppy; my heart softens. Why am I feeling this way?! I should be hating him! I mentally stab myself hoping it would kill me in real life. He finishes his food and goes to pay. I sigh of relief as this dinner is coming to an end.

"Alright lets go." I follow him to his car; we stay in complete silence, but that all changes when he makes the next turn.

"Where are you going?" I ask as I examine the area. "Where are you taking me?!"

"Calm down I'm not kidnapping you!"

"Now I'm being kidnapped!? I knew it I just knew—"

"Do you ever shut up?" He asks as he slightly chuckles. "I assure you that I will not harm you in any way."

I quiet down but I still don't trust him. We arrive at a parking lot with our car being the only one there; I look around and spot a big green sign. "The beach? Why are we here? I want to go home." I pout.

"Come on it'll be fun." I refuse to get out of the car. He opens the car door and stares at me. "Are you going to seriously stay like that?" I ignore him. "Looks like we're doing this the hard way."

He unbuckles my seatbelt and carries me out of the car. "Hey put me down!" I shout has he flings me over his shoulder. I start punching him on the back but no response from him. "Hey let me go! Help! Help! I'm getting raped! Hel—" He quickly drops me to my feet.

"You really can't shut up can you?" I glare at him. "Come on lets go." He grabs me by the wrist and drags me along.

"I don't want to go I want to go home." I repeat that very sentence as we walk to the beach.

"You know you can't annoy me that easily." I frown and continue to complain.

We finally reach the beach. I look around to see that we're really the only ones here; the sound of the water starts to calm me down. Maybe this isn't so bad; oh shut up what am I saying?!

"Come on we're going to the light house." Elsword says as he continues to drag me along. "And no I'm not kidnapping you."

"I don't trust you!"

"I know." He says in a sad voice. We reach the lighthouse and I could see my funeral as we enter the building; those stairs are going to be the death of me! My jaw drops as I examine the winding stairs that doesn't seem to end.

"I-Is there an elevator we could use?"

"Nope now come on." I'm dead . . .

One step, two steps, three steps; I begin to lose my breath as I hit the 20th step. It feels as though I just ran a marathon; I put my hand on my chest as I feel a slight pain. I shrug it off and continue to walk; suddenly my feet come off the ground I shut my eyes preparing for the impact. I'm done I'm dead; goodbye cruel world! I feel someone carrying me; is it an angel?

"What are you doing?" I squint open one eye to see I'm being carried bridal style by Elsword.

"Um I um thought I was dead?"

"I thought you were dying since you looked like you were having a hard time breathing." Boy was he right.

"N-no I'm fine! I can wal—"

"No I'll carry you." He continues to climb the stairs. My face flushes as I awkwardly rest in his arms. He suddenly places me down, and puts his hands in front of my eyes.

"Don't panic I just don't want to ruin the surprise."

"But how do I k—"

"Just trust me. Only 10 more steps to go." He guides me up. Wait he knows how many steps are in here?! What does he do on his free time; climb the stairs up and down while counting each step?!

"Careful this is the last step." I nod as he continues to guide me. "Alright here it is."

He takes his hands away and I gasp at the big 'surprise'. We're currently at the very top looking outside at the beach, and on the beach there are many red candles lined up spelling out 'I'm sorry can you forgive me?'

"It took a lot of bribing to get Chung to set this up." He explains.

"Elsword I don't know what to say . . ." Does he really mean it? Or is this some kind of sick joke?

"Look I'm really sorry for all the things I did to you." He looks at the floor and fidgets with his fingers; is he nervous? "I was stupid and was going through a tough time . . . I guess I took it out on you."

Is he going to tell me what really happened?!

"You remember how my dad is always on those business trips?" I nod.

"Well sometimes it was a lie. Sometimes he was actually out having fun with girls, and getting wasted at bars and casinos. We found out when we were at vacation. My mom brought us to a toy store while dad went to buy some food. We returned to the cabin early and mom went to find dad, but she didn't come home that night. Next day she came home drunk and said that she hated our dad. Elesis sent me outside to play, but I stayed nearby to hear what was going on. Mom said she walked by a hotel and saw dad going into the building with a bunch of girls." He clenches his fists.

"Elsword you don't have to tell me."

"No you deserve to know!" I nod.

"She went to ask what he was doing. He couldn't hide it anymore so he told her everything, about the lies, how he's been cheating on her, and that he's been taking money out of Elesis's collage funds! Mom went bonkers and went to the bar and got really drunk that's why she wasn't home till the morning. Elesis soon let me back in and told me to stay quiet; dad came home and the two began to fight. Elesis tried to stop them but was beaten by dad. That summer was awful, Elesis was always beaten same with mom, and then dad just left us; no divorce . . . no nothing. Mom knew we couldn't manage on our own so she had to find a better job fast to make more money.

When I returned to school I was jealous of how perfect your family was. So I decided to teach you how cruel life really is. Then mom decided to move to get away for a while. Life was still hard on us, mom found two jobs while me and Elesis helped mom pay the taxes by also working. Soon Elesis graduated from high school and moved out. Elesis would still send us money from wherever she is. We soon got enough money to move again; mom wanted to move back here, and here I am."

"So that's what happened." A variety of emotions rush over me. "Still . . . it was selfish for you to teach me how cruel the real world is! And why didn't you trust me enough to tell me earlier?!" I scream.

"I know." I could see tears forming from his eyes. "I was stupid."

"I'd also like to know . . . why didn't you stop treating me that way? Couldn't you see all the pain you caused?" He looks down. "Heck if you told me earlier and stood my me I wouldn't have tried to kill myself!"

"I—" He quickly turns away; my heart drops as I hear him quietly crying. "I don't know . . . I'm not expecting you to forgive me. I don't deserve your forgiveness."

"Thing's really have changed a lot . . ."

"I have been wondering . . . whatever happened to you and Aisha?" I sigh; guess I owe him an explanation too.

"I don't know. She's just changed; maybe cause I was ruining her rep. With my nerd title and CHD."

CH what?!"

"CHD um it's a heart disease. That's why I suck at gym and I can't run for a long time; heck I can't even climb more than 20 steps without panting like I just ran a marathon!"

We stand in awkward silence. "Look I'll be honest with you!" He shyly looks at me.

"I really do hate how you treated me, and I won't ever be able to forget those horrible moments, but I also don't want to continue this 'war'. I forgive you." His eyes widen.

"You're lying how can you—" I interrupt him.

"I've always wanted to be friends with you again . . . because even though you've been such a jerk to me I can't forget the times we spent together; no matter how hard I try." My eyes start to burn. "I've always dreamed of this day . . . and looks like my wish was granted."

"Eve . . ."

"Let's start fresh." I extend my arm out. "Hi my name is Eve! I can fly but only on the swings." He smiles.

"I'm Elsword and you're not actually flying! I'll show you what real flying is like." He takes my hand. "I promise I'll never hurt you again."

"I'm just glad we can be like this again." I do still feel some hate towards him, but this has always been my wish . . . well part of my wish. Even if I can only get part of my wish it's good enough; I'd rather have at least one of my best friends back than none of them.

"Close your eyes I got you a gift." I do as he says; a cold object brushes against my neck. Shivers run down my spine. "Open your eyes."

I do as he says and look down to see that he put the heart shaped locket around my neck. I smile widely at him; he then pulls me into a tight hug.

"I missed you so much Eves. I'm glad we can be friends again."

**Most people would slap Elboy around like crazy either way (I know I would), but Eve has a kind and forgiving heart, and her wish is the thing that let her forgive him. If it was me well . . . *Gets shotgun* I can't forgive easily! How bout you peps o3o**

"I missed you too Els." I hug him back, and tears of happiness trickle down as I realize that I'm united with my best friend again.


	8. Wish Fully Granted

(Elsword's POV)

"Are you sure about this man?" Chung asks me for the billionth time.

"Yeah. Eve is my friend and I don't want to pick on her anymore." I told Chung about what happened between me and Eve. He rushed over to my place right after I told him.

"Okay if those pictures were fake nobody would believe it and you hanging out with her will really kill your rep; just look at Raven."

"Whatever you won't understand until you get to know her." Chung rolls his eyes.

"Just don't come crawling to me when you regret your decision." He looks at the time and curses. "I gotta go now mom's going to kill me!"

"Okay see you tomorrow." He nods as he rushes out of my room. I decide to head to bed, but sleep seems impossible at the moment. All my mind could think about is seeing Eve tomorrow; man it's sure nice to have her back again.

(Eve's POV)

I smile as I realize it's morning. I quickly change into a light blue tank top, white shorts, and put on the heart shaped locket. I hum happily as I head down the stairs.

"Morning mom!" I chirp my mom looks at me weirdly.

"So there's another test today?"

"Nope! I'm just in a good mood!" I grab some breakfast and begin to gobble it down within seconds; as usual.

"Remember to take one extra pill!" I nod as I plop the pills in my mouth.

"Morning honey, morning Eve." My dad greets; his eyes widen. "What's with the sudden change of dressing style?"

"I er . . ."

"Got a boyfriend?" My mom blurts out.

"NO!"

"Oh at first I thought you and Raven were official." My dad shakes his head.

"Raven is a nice boy, but I'd prefer if you date Elsword." My face flushes.

"I'm in a good mood that's it!"

"Yes, yes of course you are." I glare at my mom. Just then the doorbell rings; I take that chance to walk away from the conversation. I open the door and I could feel my face get warmer.

"Hey Elsword! Er fancy seeing you here." He wore a red sweater, and black sweat pants.

"Wow you look really nice today. I like your change of outfits." I roll my eyes.

"Sorry about looking ugly for the other days of school." He chuckles. "So what are you doing here?" I ask.

"What can't we walk to school together like good old times?"

"O-okay. Let me get my stuff." I rush back in to get my bag, and quickly put on some shoes. "I'm off!"

"Oh you're walking with Elsword!" My mom chimes. My dad comes in and nudges her arm. "Alright hurry along now! Looks like your father was right!"

"M-mom!" Elsword tilts his head. "Er we're off then!" I quickly leave the house and I hear Elsword chuckle.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing." I lie. Knowing my parent they must be thinking of names for their grandchildren. We reach school and people start to give us funny looks.

"Er you can go hang out with Chung if you want." Elsword looks at me weirdly.

"Do you think I'm disgusted to be with you?" I nod. He lets out a big sigh as his arm snakes around my shoulders.

"Listen as a friend I'll stay with you no matter what." I smile at him.

"Hey what are you doing with Eve?" Raven glares at Elsword. Elsword pushes me closer to him.

"Um hi Raven wonderful weather we're having." I let out a nervous laugh as I witness the tension between Elsword and Raven. "Listen me and Els are friends and—"

"Friends? This guy has been making your life miserable!"

"I know but I forgive him anyways." Raven walks up to Elsword but not in a threatening manner.

"Fine I'll try to get along with red head over here! But I'm only doing this because you asked Eve." We walk inside the building in awkward silence. Whispers filled the halls as we walked by people.

"Ew I knew she was a slut."

"Look she infected Elsword and Raven."

"I feel sorry for them."

"I wonder what tortures she put them through." We stop dead at our tracks as we bump into a familiar purple haired girl.

"Well look who it is." She looks at me like I have a contagious diesis. "You witch, first you got Raven and now Elsword? Don't you know when to stop?"

"Shut up Aisha!" I reply. With Elsword and Raven by my side I have my confidence to stand up to Aisha. I mentally pat myself on the back.

"Whatever; Elsword, Chung's at the back in case you were wondering. Raven lets go we don't need to stick around with this clown." The guys flinch. No, no, no! They must realize how humiliating it really is hanging with me! Great I knew nothing good ever happens to me; I hope I can find another knife today.

"Shut up! In case you haven't noticed the real slut here is you!" Raven hisses. Aisha's jaw drops.

"Y-you'd rather hang out with her than with me?!"

"Just go away or I promise by the end of the day your face will be as purple as your hair!" Elsword speaks up. Aisha whimpers as she quickly runs away.

"The irony; first it was Aisha who was defending you from me."

"Now it's the other way around." I sigh. "I wish I could make her our friend again."

"Just forget about her. Besides she's not as cool or hot as us." Elsword and Raven high five each other. I roll my eyes while on the inside I did a happy dance. At least they aren't fighting with each other.

"Well I'll see you later." I announce as I gather my stuff. The guys wave me goodbye and I hurry to history class. Quickly taking my seat I rest my head on my hand as I get ready to doze off for the rest of the lesson.

"Oh Eve good timing!" I look up to see Mrs. Helen and a blonde girl. The blonde girl had her hair tied up in a high pony tail, pink tank top, and shorts.

"This is Rena. She just transferred here so can you show her around?" I nod.

"Okay you can sit by Eve."

"Okay." She simply replies. We sit in awkward silence. "So your name is Eve?"

"Er yes." I answer dumbly.

"That's a nice name!"

"Can I see your time table?" Rena hands it to me.

"Cool we have every class together!" Her smile widens.

"That's so cool! This is going to be awesome!"

"But you shouldn't hang out with me. I don't want to make you a laughing stock."

"I'm guessing you're a nerd." I nod shamefully. "Who cares? You're really nice and I bet the people picking on you are jealous because you're so pretty and smart!"

"Alright class let's get started!" Mrs. Helen announces. I sigh as I prepare to be bored to death.

(Rena's POV)

"One more block till lunch!" I chime. Eve giggles as we head to science. "I hate science as much as I hate history!"

"You shouldn't hate it! Science is very important; we need to have a good understanding of how things work on this planet!" Eve explains in a strict tone.

"Okay I admit science is important, but why history? The people are already dead so why learn about them?! They aren't going to come back and be like; oooh fear me unless you know my life story!" We laugh as we enter the crowded classroom.

The teacher assigned me to my seat; luckily I'm seated by Eve again. Today is my lucky day! "You will be working with a partner for this lab." The teacher announces. I look over at Eve; she smiles and nods. "I will assign you your partners." Well there goes my hopes and dreams.

"First Rena and Chung!" Wait Chung?! Could it be . . . no there's lots of Chungs in the world; besides I bet I Chung I know forgot about me a long time ago . . . The teacher continues to read the list of names. "Okay go sit with your partners; I'll hand out the sheets, and remember to read the instructions carefully before doing anything!"

People start to move around the classroom; I decide to stay seated. I hate walking around. "My goodness! Rena?! Is that really you?!" I look up to see a familiar Pikachu like boy.

"Chung it is you!" We hug each other, and quickly split apart before anyone noticed.

Chung and I were great friends as kids, but he had to move away when we entered 3rd grade. I always thought I would never see him again, but boy was I wrong. "So what are you doing here? I thought your family hated moving."

"They do, but my dad got a new job here so we moved." I explain. "How about you? What was it like to grow up here?"

"Boring I really missed the days when we went to school together." I nod. Working on the lab was hard epically when you have so much to say to your partner.

"2 more minutes!" I whisper.

"Still counting down each minute I see." I glare at Chung. I put my head on the table and whine.

"Shut up, you're making a big deal out of nothing." I ignore him. This is the longest two minutes of my life! Finally after what appears to be 3 years the bell rings. I spring up from my seat and pack my stuff up.

"So you want to sit with me? Like good old times?"

"Sorry I'm sitting with Eve today." He looks at me weirdly I flinch as I realize something. "Don't tell me you also pick on her!" He scratches the back of his head.

"Ahahah funny story you see—"

"Chung not cool!"

"Come on she's a nerd and—"

"You hardly even know her! Unless you want to hang with me like the good old times you'll sit with me and Eve for lunch!"

"F-fine, but only because your there!"

"Meet me at her locker!" I wink. Quickly putting my stuff away and grabbing my lunch I head to Eve's locker.

"Oh hey Eve, over here!" Her eyes widen.

"Aren't you going to the cafeteria?"

"I go where you go! That's what friends are for!"

"Hey Eve when did you befriend a hot chick like her?" I look over to see a black haired guy and red haired guy leaning on Eve's shoulders.

Eve looks at me nervously; she points to the black haired guy, "Rena this is Raven, and the other one is Elsword."

"Rena eh? Pretty name." Raven comments.

"The name's good but not as good as the owner." Elsword chuckles. Eve flinches at his comment; oh man that must be her boyfriend! She must hate me now!

"Well um I'm not that pretty! Look at Eve she's smart and pretty! I'm not as smart as her so yeah hahaha . . ." I think I made it worse.

"Chung the heck you doing here?" Elsword points out. I turn around to see Chung leaning on the lockers.

"Hey Chung glad you came to join us."

"Wait you know him?" Raven asks.

"Yeah we were good friends when we were little kids!"

"Same with me and Elsword! We still are!" Eve joins in. Wait friends? Well even if she says that I know she thinks of him as more than a friend . . . I think.

"Come on lets go and eat I'm starving!" Raven complains.

"Um can we go to the library instead? I don't like eating at the cafeteria." We nod as we head for the library.

(Chung's POV)

"I dare you to kiss Elsword!" Raven orders Rena.

"What?! No way!"

"Shh library remember?" The nerd comments. What a loser why would these guys hang with her anyways?

"Sorry." Rena lowers her voice. "Still I won't do it!"

"Okay then your penalty will be to kiss Eve!"

"What the heck?" Rena stares at Raven with disbelief.

"B-but I don't want my first kiss to be with Rena." The nerd fidgets with her hair.

"Elsword or Eve your choice." I tighten my hands into a fist trying not to walk over and punching Raven in the face. Rena is totally freaked out and he's forcing her to do it; sick pervert!

"You don't have to do it." I blurt out.

"Ye-yeah it's going to be awkward either way!" Elsword agrees.

"Change the dare." The nerd playfully punches Raven on the arm.

"Oh fine anything for you." His arm snakes around her shoulder. Her face flushes red; Elsword glares at Raven. Yuck what do they see in that thing anyways?

"Alright I dare you to crawl around the library and snort like a pig!" Rena stares at Raven.

"I hate you!" She gets on all fours as she crawls and snorts like a pig. We laugh our heads off. "O-okay m-my turn!"

We quiet down; or at least try to. "Eve truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Okay I dare you to balance 15 books on Chung's knee." We stare at her blankly.

"That's a lame dare." Raven sighs.

"Why Chung of all people?" I hear Elsword mumble.

"Hey I'm just going easy on Eve! Once it's my turn again you boys will wish you were never born!" Rena declares.

"Rena it's not a dare it's more of a challenge." I explain.

"Oh come on! Scared you can't do it?" Rena smirks at me and the nerd.

"Fine to make this interesting how about if we succeed you guys pay us $15.00." The nerd speaks up. "If we can't do it we'll pay each of you $15.00."

"Awesome! Free money; now hurry up and lose." Raven smirks.

"As if; we're going to be the ones that are rich; let's not lose to them!" The nerd smiles at me. I nod; even though I know we're going to lose I'm, still going to do this 'dare'. I never back down from a dare!

The nerd picks out some random books and begins to place them on my knee one by one. "Stay calm; try to look somewhere else." The nerd says. I do as she says; my knee grows tired as she continues to stack the books up. "One more hold on." I could feel the last book go on.

"Done!" She chirps. I look down to see the 15 books stacked nicely on top of my knee. "Alright lover boys and girl pay up!"

"Let me grab my wallet from my bag." The nerd gives Rena a funny look. "I'll be back with money I promise!"

"We have to grab our money from the lockers." Elsword announces. "Don't worry we'll be back."

As they leave I place the books back on the table. "We are awesome!" The nerd chimes.

"I was doubting you, but boy you sure proved me wrong." She giggled. Maybe this nerd isn't that bad; anyone who can win me free money is a friend of mine!

"Next time let's bet on $20.00!" I blurt out.

"Or more! We could get rich from them!" Eve explains.

"Unless we lose the bet."

"Tsk, tsk, don't doubt my abilities to win bets." We joke around for a bit till the others returned. I high fived Eve as they gave us our money.

(Eve's POV)

"Bathroom break be back soon." Rena chuckles at me.

"Thank you for telling us that! So what is it number 1 or number 2?" I stick my tongue out like a child.

"Sorry chill." She leans away from me.

I roll my eyes and head off to the restroom; I quickly finish my business, wash my hands, and hurry back to the library. As I'm walking I walk past Aisha; funny today she isn't with her popular friends. I shrug it off and continue to walk; I suddenly get pushed against the wall by none other than Aisha. She looks at me with an angry expression on her face.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"What the heck did you do to them?!" I look at her weirdly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Elsword, Raven, and Chung! They are popular, hot, and everything you're not! Why are they hanging with you?! What did you do to them? Bribe them into liking you; probably you slut! And that Rena girl how dare you take away her chance to be popular, and cool like everyone else! You don't deserve friends!" Aisha hisses.

"I-I didn't do anything! And don't call me a slut!"

"Then how can you explain those pictures? Huh?!"

"I can't! All I know is someone photo shopped them, and why can't I have friends too?! Why can't things be like before? Why did you leave me? What did I do wrong? Did you ever think of me as a friend?" Aisha freezes.

"I- of course I didn't!" She may have said that but the expression on her face tells a different story.

"I wish we could be friends again, but I guess that can't happen; since I don't even know what I did to make you hate me." I put my hand on my chest; stupid pain has to come now! Aisha looks at me with concern.

"Y-you won't understand!"

"I know I won't! The Aisha I knew is no longer here, and honestly I don't know why they hang out with me; they can hang out with you because you're everything I'm not! You were so different back then . . . what the heck happened?" Something hits my left cheek and leaves a burning sensation. I stare at Aisha with shock. "Did you just slap me?!"

"You . . . I hate you so much!" Why is she doing this? What did I ever do? Then something pushes her out of the way and blocks her path to me.

"El-Elsword?" I whimper.

"Stay away from her! If you really want to hurt her you'll have to go through me!" Aisha glares at Elsword then me, and storms off.

"H-how did you know?"

"I saw Aisha heading the same direction you went at first I shrugged it off, but then we heard shouting and I decided to check it out, and that's what I saw her slap you."

"What did I do Els? Why does she hate me?"

"I don't know." He places one hand on my shoulder. "Look what Eve happen just don't pull off the knife scene again." I nod. "Come on let's go back to the others."

"Welcome back love birds." Rena chirps.

"What was with all the shouting?" Chung asks. I nod at Elsword.

"Are you sure?" I nod again. He sighs and begins to tell them what happened.

"How dare she do that?!" Raven pounds his fist on the table.

"That girl is disgusting!" Rena gives me a hug. "Don't believe anything she said!"

"Aisha was never the sweet and caring type anyways." Chung snorts.

"She was a long time ago." Elsword sighs.

"It's okay I don't believe a word she said." I answer honestly. Everyone looks at me with concern. "Really I'm fine; I'm already really happy to have this many friends around." The bell rings interrupting the little moment.

"Okay let's head to class and get this afternoon over with!" I chirp; everyone nods as they return to their happy talkative mood.

The afternoon dragged by slowly but eventually it was time to go home. Elsword walked me home and as usual, I went straight to my room to finish homework. I tap my pencil on the desk as I try to think of how to do the last question of math. I sigh in defeat and decide to take a small break; heading downstairs I hear my mom complaining about what to make for dinner.

"Oh Eve good timing!" She hands me a piece of paper. " Can you go to the store and buy these? I need them for dinner tonight!" She hands me her wallet.

"Why can't you buy them?"

"Well you need more exercise; it's good for your heart! So get going now honey!"

I roll my eyes and slip on some sandals; I walk in steady pace to the store. Finally reaching the building I quickly buy the food and head back out. As I'm walking I feel a light tap on my shoulder; I turn around and nearly choked.

"Hey can I talk with you?" Aisha asks in a non-threatening way. I look at her weirdly. "I won't take too long."

"Fine lets head to the park to talk." We walk in awkward silence. Finally reaching the park we decided to sit on the swings.

"So are you going to talk?" I demand.

"Been quite a while since we were able to talk like this; you know without choking each other."

"So?"

"It's senior year and things are still a mess, and they say high school is supposed to be the best years of your life."

"Not my high school years." I mumble.

"Or mine's."

"What are you talking about?! You're popular; you have awesome friends, and everything I didn't have. How could you say it wasn't good?"

"Because I did something terrible."

"Picking on me is no big deal." I comment calmly.

"Eve I was the one who put those photos up!" My heart stops as I try to comprehend what she just said.

"P-please tell me you're lying." I whimper.

"I'm not!" Without thinking I slap her; all the hatred I had stored in is slowly revealing itself "How could you?!"

"I-I was jealous!" She screams. "You want a reason for my behaviour?! Well here's your reason! I was and still am jealous of you!"

"What are you jealous of?"

"Did you know Raven likes you?"

"He what?!"

"Well now you know." She sighs. "I had and still have a huge crush on him. He never noticed me though only you . . . so when we were on our last year of I let the jealousy consume me. I thought that if I was popular and what not he would like me. It was hard to change the way I dressed, leaving my gaming life, and leaving my best friend, but I still continued on."

"I see . . ." Was all I could say.

"It got even worse every time he talked with you. And today . . . I felt lonely. Seeing you happy and befriending Elsword again made me mad, and seeing Raven all close to you made me even more mad and jealous. I'm a terrible person . . . I should be feeling happy for my best friend not make her life miserable." She puts her face in her hands and sobs quietly. "I guess I did feel guilty whenever I picked on you, and today I really thought about it, and honestly I do wish we were still close like back then. Me, you, and Elboy; though it's impossible now . . ."

"Look I really hate what you did, and I'm still trying to deny all of this!" I scream.

"I'm greedy, selfish, and filled with jealousy . . . I don't deserve to live, but most importantly . . . I'm sorry."

"Are you serious about all of this?" I ask; she nods. "Then look me in the eyes and tell me that!" She pins her eyes on mines.

"Eve . . . I'm so, so sorry about everything! I ruined your high school life, and hurt you in many different ways! I know I can't fix it, but I'll do anything to somehow make it up to you!" As she says it a waterfall of tears flows down. "You know what? I think I'll just photo shop my pictures to—"

"Don't do that!" I blurt out. "I know personally how painful it is to endure all those mean comments."

"I caused it so I should suffer more and—"

"I don't want to see someone go through what I've been through! As much as I hate your guts I won't let you do this!"

"But how can I make it up to you?"

"You can't undo what you've done." She sobs even harder. "But I will forgive you, and I'd like to ask if you'd like to be my friend again."

She looks at me with shock. "How could you forgive someone like me? After everything I've done!"

"It's been my wish to be with you and Els again; I've always hoped that one day we could be like we were before, it was tough to hold onto that hope considering the stuff I go through To be honest I almost gave up on that, till Elboy saved me, and now I've regained the hope I've held onto for so long." I explain. "True I still kind of hate you, but I won't hate you forever."

"You're too nice."

"Listen as much as I hated you I don't believe in holding grudges. Let's start fresh; so friends?"

"This sounds like a very bad joke." She chuckles. "Alright let's end this stupid war." I hug her and she hugs me back.

"And don't worry I'll help you with Raven!"

"Shut up." She punches me playfully.

"Want to come over for dinner?" I ask.

"Sure!" She helps me carry some bags as we head back to my place.


	9. The Fair

(Eve's POV)

'R u sure? :(' I roll my eyes as I read Aisha's text.

'I told you a billion times I forgive you honestly! And I'll protect u from the others! Now shut up I gotta get ready' I text back.

'Fine cya at school =3=' She replies immediately.

For the whole weekend Aisha has been texting me about how sorry she is. I do forgive her, but her brain manipulates every word I say to make her think I hate her. Well at least her texts kept me busy for the weekend; I also told her about my CHD, I kinda wish I didn't because she freaked out about how she might have made my condition worse because of how she treated me. Well that weekend is over with and we're back to Monday.

I put on a turquoise colored plaid shirt, with the sleeves rolled up, and my favourite jeans. Gobbling up breakfast I quickly gulp down my pills. I gather my things and head out for school.

"I'm off!"

"Okay have fun! Oh and remember to tell Aisha and Elsword that they can come over for dinner tonight!" My mom replies.

"Sure thing!" I hurry out the house.

"Good morning sunshine!" Elsword greets.

"Morning pig head." He tries to look hurt.

"I thought we were friends."

"Shut up." I gently punch his arm. We joke around for the rest of the way to school; we arrive to be greeted by Aisha.

"Er hi." She says sheepishly. I smile as I see that she's returned to her old dressing style. She wore a white T-shirt, an unzipped demine jacket on top, and some ripped jeans. Her face isn't covered in makeup anymore; I can only see hints of mascara.

"What do you want?" Elsword asks in a threatening voice. I ignore him and walk up to her.

"Aisha nice to have you back!"

"Y-you mean the dressing style?" I nod.

"Eve what are you doing?! Is she blackmailing you?!" I hear Raven comment from behind us. Aisha hides behind me.

"Well we had a talk and I forgive her!"

"What?! You just forgive her?! After what she put you through?!" Elsword blurts out.

"So, I did the same with you." He stays quiet; I mentally high five myself.

"Well I still don't think you should hang out with her." Raven mutters.

"Listen all of you made fun of me at some point! I forgave you, Els, and Chung; so why shouldn't I forgive Aisha?" I cross my arms as I wait for a reason. "No reason eh?"

I turn back to Aisha and give her a warm smile, "anyways before I got rudely interrupted; I gotta say I like how you dress now."

"Well I never said I liked how I dressed when you know . . ." I pat her on the back.

"Good to have you back." The bell goes off and we head to class.

"Eve are you crazy?!" Rena quickly puts her head on my forehead; I shrug it off.

"I'm not sick! I just don't like holding grudges." She looks at me weirdly.

"I can hear you too." I hear Aisha mumble. Rena glares at her and curses under her breath.

"Alright class let's start." The teacher announces. She begins to ramble on about numbers and equations, but my mind can't comprehend what's going on. Sure it's great how I got Els and Aisha back, but things are still so different; there's got to be a way to fix things!

Lunch . . .

"No way!" Elsword replies immediately.

"So sudden too." Rena continues to give me that funny look.

"I swear she's being blackmailed." Raven blurts out.

"Or she's just really sick." Chung comments.

"Oh shut up and listen!" I raise my voice. "There's a fair coming tomorrow and all I want is for all of us to go! It's so we can know each other more . . ." I look around nervously.

"You're positive you're going to bring Aisha along? Cause if she's going I'm not!" Elsword crosses his arms. Everyone nods their heads.

"Fine be that way. Aisha and I will get all the yummy food there! Maybe even run into a few cute guys!" Elsword and Raven flinch.

"Well I guess I'll go. Just to make sure you don't get hurt!" Raven winks.

"I'm going because I want to." Elsword quickly comments.

"Well I guess I'll come too!" Rena joins in. "Chung will come too, and if he doesn't we'll just go and egg his house!"

"So when are we going?" Aisha asks quietly.

"How about tomorrow night; at 6:00?"

"I can drive us all." Raven volunteers. "Give me your addresses and I'll give you guys a free ride."

"Okay sounds good." Rena chirps.

"Alrighty I'll be expecting to see you all there!" I chime. This is awesome!

Now waiting for tomorrow night felt like years; school and everything seemed to pass by slower. Though the wait was worth it since the happy day has finally arrived; I did a little happy dance as I looked for something to wear. I glance at the clock; only 5:30 I have tons of time left! After few more minutes of digging in my closet I finally find the perfect dress; after a quick shower I change into my blue tank top, white shorts, and my prized locket. The doorbell chimes and I hear my mom greeting my friends.

"I'm coming!" Quickly grabbing my purse I rush downstairs.

"Hi Eve!" Rena chimes. She had a pink summer dress on, some flats, and her hair is in a high ponytail.

"Raven's driving us there." Aisha announces. Aisha simply had on a blue hoodie, and jeans.

"When are you guys going to come back?" My mom asks.

"Well we'll try to be back before midnight." I giggle as I put my shoes on.

"Try to come home early you kids still have school tomorrow." My mom sighs. "Well in the end I don't really care how late you return; just have fun and stay safe." We nod and head out the door.

"Welcome ladies." Raven greets. "I'm lucky dad let me borrow his van."

"Well it's a tight fit but it'll do." I comment. I back my way into the very back seats.

"Nuh uh; Eve you get shot gun next to me." I awkwardly step out of the car.

"Um are you sure?" Stupid question.

"I don't want my angel to be squished back there."

"I knew you were saving that seat for her!" Chung comments. I pull Aisha aside and whisper to her ear,

"do you want to trade places with me?"

"No as I friend I should feel happy for you. I don't want to start that terrible 'war' again." Happy for me?! "Go on he's waiting." She smiles softly at me but I could see that she's hurt.

"But—"

"Just go." She playfully pushes me to front of the van. "Don't worry I'm fine really."

I awkwardly get in and sit down; Raven turns the radio to full blast as he drives to the fair. I slightly look behind me to see Elsword crossing his arms and glaring at Raven. I shrug it off and decide to doze off. "We're here!" The radio turns off and I quickly snap back to reality.

We scramble out of the van; "I think my ears died." Rena complains.

"HELLO RENA CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" Chung screams. Rena punches his arm. "Ow what was that for?"

"Shut up! I can hear you just fine!"

"I hate to break the love fest, but can you two argue when we get in the fair?" I ask.

"Fine, but this kid owes me some food." Chung looks at her weirdly. "I won't forgive you till you buy me some food!"

"Fine." He rolls his eyes. After a few minutes we somehow got in, and Chung did buy Rena some food. We walk around in awkward silence; oh man this is not turning out like I thought it would be! Think Eve think; how can I fix this!

"Duckies!" Everyone looks at me like I'm someone who just escaped from a mental ward. I wrap my arms around Elsword and Aisha, "remember that attraction where you pick up those rubber ducks?"

"Oh and they got letters on their butts to tell you what kind of prize you get?" Elsword asks.

"Yea! Look it's over there let's play!" I drag them along and paid the person who runs the attraction.

"You each get to pick up 12 ducks." He announces. We pick up 3 ducks with different beak colors.

"So purple stands for biggest prize eh?" Aisha smirks. We fight for the purple beak colored ducks; water splashed everywhere as we continue our mission. In the end we all got the big plushies.

"You guys are animals." Rena comments.

"So you guys always do that at that attraction?" Chung asks.

"It was my idea!" I announce proudly. "That law started when we were in second grade!"

"We guys made 'laws'?" Raven chuckles. I nod.

"Don't forget my law!" Aisha speaks up. "We go find the craziest roller coaster here and ride it!"

"Whoever chickens out or barfs afterwards has to stuff corndogs in their pants!" The three of us announce together.

"And poor Eve was the one who had to do that." Aisha winks.

"O-oh shut up!"

"Cool can we join too?" Rena asks. We nod.

"Come on I did some research last night! I know where that crazy ride is!" We scurry around the fair; I gulp as I look at the crazy roller coaster. The loops and the speed made me want to dig a hole to hide in it.

"So who wants to chicken out?" We all freeze.

"Well I'm good with roller coasters." Chung says in a proud voice. "Rena is too."

"Well that was when I was really small . . . bu-but I'm not chickening out!" She announces.

"Well I'm going on." Elsword says calmly.

"I am too!" Raven joins in. They all look at me.

"Er well um . . ." Raven wraps his arm around me.

"Don't worry you'll be sitting with me so don't you worry. I'll protect you and keep you safe." I smile at his comment.

"Well okay then." I say in a quiet voice. At the corner of my eye I see Elsword looking at us angrily; I swear I heard him say 'why him?' must be my imagination. We put our prizes down as we walk towards the death machine.

I cautiously step into the death ride and put on my seat belts. I bob my knee nervously as I a wait for this thing to start. The bar thing lowers as the thing jolts a little, and it begins to move slowly. Then as quick as a flash of lightening the thing drops down; I scream at the top of my lungs as I tightly hold onto the bar. I my heart drops as I reach the first loop; I swear I was so close to falling off as we turned upside down; without thinking I let go of the bar and wrap my arms around Raven. I continue to hug him tightly as the ride continues.

"Um the ride is done." Raven gently taps my shoulder. I quickly pull myself away from him.

"Er sorry." I take off the seat belt; I slowly get off the ride and dumbly walk out. My legs feel like jelly; I could fall any minute now; I feel my legs caving in as I brace myself for the impact. An arm wraps around my waist preventing me from falling face first onto the ground.

"Take it easy there." Raven helps me up.

"That was so awesome! I want to go again!" I hear Aisha squeal.

"I'm a bit shaken up too." Elsword says as he picks up our prizes.

"I wish it was faster." Chung sighs.

"Chung never has too much fun on roller coasters; it's either not fast enough or doesn't have many loops." Rena shrugs.

"Let's get something to eat! I'm hungry!" Aisha rubs her stomach.

"You're crazy." How can she eat after that?!

"Come on she gets really grumpy if she's hungry." Elsword rolls his eyes.

(Rena's POV)

"Is this seat taken?" A lady asks me.

"Yeah and so are these." I point to the 4 seats around the table. She looks at me like I'm lying then walks away.

"I don't get why people think I'm lying!" I pout.

"Well you are keeping 5 seats to yourself, and there are lots of people who need seats." Chung says as he puts down the napkins.

"Well can't they see the plushies on the seats?! They're there to tell them that the darn seat is taken!"

"Well it sort of looks like you're having a tea party." I glare at him. "What isn't that what you do?"

"I was 5 when I did that!" I snap.

"Whatever you'll always be that 5 year old to me." He chuckles. Somehow his words left me feeling all tingly inside.

"Wow it's 7: 49 already." I blurt out as I put my phone back into my purse.

"Time flies when you're having fun." He sits down beside me. "You look great tonight."

"T-thank you." I blush.

"Oh look the others are coming." We get up to help them carry the food.

"I'm starving!" I announce.

"You're hungry even after eating what I bought you?!" Chung asks in disbelief.

"I always have room for food!" I bite down into my burger.

"I could use some cotton candy." Aisha chirps.

"Remember how we used to think that clouds were cotton candy?" Eve giggles.

"I thought that too! I mean come on; they look so fluffy and sweet!" I join in.

"I know right! That was the only reason I wanted to be a pilot when I grew up!" Aisha laughs. Maybe she isn't all that bad . . . I mean she's pretty nice.

"I wanted to be a zoo keeper." Raven says bodly.

"And why is that?" I ask.

"I wanted to one day meet the lion king!" We all burst into laughter.

"Maybe you should go work at the aquarium too! There you can meet Nemo!" Aisha gasps out. Raven playfully punches her arm.

"And that Stingray guy; he'd make an awesome friend."

"Or a life coach."

"That too." He chuckles; Aisha's face starts to turn pink. Eve smiles slyly at her; wait does she like Raven?!

"Hurry up and finish your food so we can walk around some more." Elsword orders. I roll my eyes as I continue to eat my precious burger.

Few mins later . . .

"Oh look at that bear!" I point to the big fluffy purple bear. "It's so cute!"

"You can get it if you win the attraction." I glare at Chung.

"Well let's just see if I can win!" To win the attraction you had to shoot down the most targets. Unfortunately my aim is bad and I kept on missing; in the end I lost to a kid. "No fair!" I pout.

"You suck!" Chung laughs. I shrug it off and continue to do that walk of shame.

"Oh look the sky is so pretty!" Aisha points to the pink evening sky.

"Oh I know let's ride the Ferris wheel!" Eve suggests. Raven wraps his arm around her.

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea." Elsword clenches his fists. Poor guy he's losing big time to Raven.

"I'll go with Rena." Chung says.

"Er actually can I go with Eve instead?" Elsword finally speaks up. I mentally pat Elsword on the back. Eve's eyes widen.

"Yeah and Raven can go with Aisha!" She blurts out. Aisha's face turns into a darker shade of red.

"But I want to go with you." Raven pouts.

"Come on please? Just this once?" Raven sighs in defeat.

"Fine just this once." He kisses her hand; Elsword's jaw drops.

"Come one let's go!" We hurry to the Ferris wheel and like I suspected there was a massive line up. Eventually we got on and thankfully the sun was still setting. I look at the horizon and awe at the majestic pink, orange, and violet sky.

"It's so pretty!" I chime.

Chung scoots towards me and wraps his arm around me. "Yeah it's really pretty isn't it?" I nod as I rest my head on his shoulder.

(Aisha's POV)

How could Eve do this?! She likes Raven right? So shouldn't she be happy that he wants to ride this thing with her?! I admit I am a bit jealous of her, but I'm also happy that she has someone that loves her and cares for her. We continue to sit in awkward silence.

"So why were you such a butt to Eve before?" Oh no! I can't tell him I like him! But maybe it will turn out well . . . oh that stuff only happens in movies, right? Well I won't know unless I try.

"I um you see . . ." I could feel my face heating up. I look down avoiding eye contact. "I um . . . I think I'm in lo—"

"I'm guessing it's too personal." He blurts out. I nod. "Well as long as you don't ever hurt her again I'll forgive you too."

"D-don't worry I promised to never hurt her again!" I slightly look up and make contact with his golden eyes.

"You're not half bad." He says. "I think we can get along just fine."

"R-really?!" My smile brightens.

"So do you play video games?" I nod.

"I love playing the walking dead!" His smile brightens.

"Me too it's one of my favourites! How about Call Of Duty?"

"A little I'm not that great."

"Well how about coming over to my place one day? We can play video games together!" I smile widely.

"Okay! I'm free anytime!"

"Cool! Now what other games do you play?" We continue to talk; I can still feel my heated face, but I'm extremely happy that he is talking to me! Thank you Eve I owe you big time!

(Eve's POV)

"Those clouds really do look like cotton candy!" I awe at the light pink fluffy clouds.

"They do." He replies quietly. "It's like a dream."

"Huh?"

"You know me, you, and Aisha together again. Honestly I thought it was impossible." I nod.

"You're right, but nothing's impossible!"

"Then go and try to staple water to a tree." I playfully punch him on the arm. "What maybe it can be done you never know!" We sit in complete silence; he places his hand on mines. I flinch it's almost like his hand is causing electricity to flow through me.

"I missed you so much." I look at him, and he looks like he is about to cry.

"Are you okay?" He smiles warmly at me causing my heart to skip a beat.

"I'm fine now." I look at the horizon again.

"If only we were at the beach." I could just imagine how the water would look. "Well tonight was fun."

"Yeah I'm happy that I came."

"I'm happy no one choked anyone to death." I giggle.

"I'm still so sorry about how I treated you." Not this conversation again.

"Come on I know your reason for doing it! I forgive you like I did with Aisha."

"But it was a selfish reason; I don't deserve you're forgiveness!" I sigh and place my other hand on his hand.

"I forgive you honestly."

"Eve I promise I won't ever leave you like that ever again!"

"I promise you that too. I'll always be here for you." He leans in and kisses me on the cheek. I freeze as my heart pounds wildly. Why is this happening?! He pulls me into a hug; I close my eyes to enjoy this moment in time. I know Raven has done this before too, but when I'm with Elsword everything just seems more right.

(Elsword's POV)

We got off the Ferris wheel and had a mini debate on what to do next. Finally after what felt like hours of arguing we decided to stay till night falls for the fire work show. Chung ditched us he said he had some 'important business' to take care of. The rest of us continued to go on some rides and play some attractions. Only down side was that Raven sat beside Eve for all the rides . . . stupid guy what does he have that I don't?

"Come on it's almost time!" Aisha squeals.

"Hold on I'm going to buy some ice cream!" Wow Rena can eat a lot . . .

"I think watching the fire work show by the lake is better." Eve announces.

"Well I think watching it here with other people is more fun." Aisha declares.

"Well let's just meet up here after the show." Eve suggests. Aisha nods.

"I'll go with Eve to the lake; Raven you stay here with Aisha." Haha sucker! He may have stolen her for most of the rides but I got her with me for the fire work show!

"Come on let's go!" She chimes. I follow her as she skips happily to the lake. We arrive to see other couples around getting ready for the show as well; few guys looked at Eve with flirty looks that made my blood boil. We eventually found a nice quiet spot to watch the show. I look over to see Eve shivering; I quickly take off my sweater and wrap it around her.

"What about you? All you're wearing is a T-shirt." She points out.

"Well you looked cold and I don't want you to freeze." She slightly blushes. She leans in and now it's my turn to blush.

"We can share body heat this way." I wrap an arm around her; she rests her head on my shoulder as the fireworks start to fill the night sky.

(Aisha's POV)

"Too bad I didn't bring my camera!" I pout.

"Don't worry you can always go to Google Images." Raven chuckles. I pout.

"I'm going to buy a snack." I look around and the hotdog stand catches my eye. I quickly line up; my stomach growls at the smell of freshly made hot dogs. Finally it was my turn and I ordered the biggest one they had. Satisfied with my order I put on a bucket load of ketchup, and begin to head back to Raven.

"Hey pretty lady." A stranger wraps his arm around me, and his friends surround me. "You look lonely tonight want to come and have some fun with us.

"N-no . . ." Look down as every strength in my body slowly diminishes.

"Aww come on have some fun." His friend's hand brushes my hair. "You won't regret it."

"Pl-please I-I don't want to." The arm around my shoulder draws my closer to the stranger.

"Such a pretty and stubborn girl; I like that." He leans in to kiss me; I shut my eyes and pray for help.

"Hey get your hands off her!" Someone pushes the stranger off me. "Hands off she's with me!" I open my eyes to see Raven blocking the strangers.

"Sure she is, prove that she's yours!"

Raven wraps his arm around me, "Aisha is my girlfriend right?" I quickly nod. Girlfriend; even though he's acting it makes me happy that he said that.

"Of course she is!" The roll their eyes. "Words can easily tell lies." No duh Sherlock.

"Sorry." I hear Raven whisper. Before I could respond he crashes his lips onto mines. I stiffen up but quickly relax as I realize what's happening. I hear the strangers scold and leave; Raven quickly breaks the kiss. He curses under his breath.

"Was that your first kiss?!" I nod. He curses again.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to steal it away from you!"

"I never knew you were a softy."

"I'm not that big of a jerk!" He chuckles. "Come on let's go back and enjoy the fireworks." I nod as I literally skip back. My first kiss was stolen from Raven . . . wow.

(Rena's POV)

"One vanilla ice cream please!" I wait as the man scoops out my ice cream and hands it to me.

"$2.00 please." I place down my money and skip happily away with my beloved ice cream. I look up to see the fireworks exploding. Wow so pretty!

"Boo!" I scream at the top of my lungs and quickly look behind me to see Chung laughing his brains out.

"Not funny I almost had a heart attack, and almost dropped my ice cream!"

"You also attracted a crowd." I look at the people staring. I sheepishly look down.

"Sorry I'll make you your lunch tomorrow."

"Fine!" I look and see that he's carrying a big plastic bag. "Did you kill someone or did you go looting?"

"Oh this?" He points to the bag. I nod. "This is part of my important business! But nothing illegal."

"What is it?" I tilt my head.

"Close your eyes!" I do as he says. I hear him dig around in the bag. "Okay now look." I squint open one eye and gasp; a big fluffy pink bear.

"I know it's not purple, but I figured that pink is close enough." He says shyly. Wait he's nervous?! Aww so cute . . . wait am I thinking?! Calling my childhood friend cute?! "Er do you like it?"I snap out of my thoughts.

"I love it!" I peck him on the cheeks. He slightly blushes.

"I'll . . . er carry it for you." I nod.

"Come on lets go back to the others!" He nods as we blissfully walk back. "Looks like this night is coming to an end."

"Yeah too bad it couldn't last longer." I comment.

"I'm glad we agreed to come. I hope we have another fun event coming up."

"I agree!" Honestly tonight has been perfect!

**Okay every chapter till this one were prewritten so no new chapters for tomorrow. The next chapters are under major editing and proof reading and they will be coming their way starting Tuesday. Have a good Thanksgiving everyone!**


	10. The Bet

**I rewrote this thing like 2 times and this version is way better than the original version. This chapter revolves around Raven and Aisha's relationship spoiler alert o3o**

(Eve's POV)

"Wow you're here early." I comment as I let Elsword in.

"Well mom had to leave early because of doctor's appointment, so I decided to come here to get some company." He explains. "Also my sis called and she says she's coming to visit us."

"Oh tell me when she comes back! I want to see her it's been forever!"

"Whatever you want." He chuckles.

"Oh Elsword welcome!" My mom chimes. "Want to sit down for some breakfast?"

"No it's okay I already ate."

"Okay well relax a bit; Eve is still eating."

"Knowing how she eats; we'll be out of here in no time." I hear him mumble. I stick my tongue out like a child and walk back to the kitchen to finish up my food. Quickly gobbling up my food, and gulping down the pills; I pack up to get ready to leave.

"Alright we're leaving now." I announce.

"Yep fast as ever." I punch Elsword's arm. "Ow what was that for?!"

"Don't ever make fun of me and how fast I eat!" I scold. He backs away from me.

"Calm down woman I get it." He chuckles. "Come on we're gonna be late." We wave my parents good bye and hurry off to school.

"Last night was crazy." Elsword blurts out. "Can't believe I actually got out of bed this morning."

"Me too; we've got to plan something like that again." I giggle. "This weekend sounds good."

"Wow I thought you liked to stay home and read books; not go out to play and have fun." And thus he got another punch on the arm. "Ow stop punching me; I'm just saying."

"Saying what? That I have no life?" He flinches.

"Er no I meant I always thought you liked to stay home you know? N-not that you can't have fun because you're a nerd—no I didn't mean it like that I—" Yup he'd panicking. "I'm just going to jump off a bridge now."

"Don't I was just joking." I wink. "You freak out way too much."

"No I don't I just don't want to lose you again." Awe so cute! Wait what?! I can't believe I just called my best friend cute; I think I'm slowly losing it. We continue the rest of the walk to school in comfortable silence.

We arrive to school to be greeted by our 'gang', and a few rude comments as we walk by the crowds of people. "Hey guys!" Rena greets. "Last night was so fun!"

"Yeah thanks for inviting us." Chung adds on.

"No problem, the whole thing was to get everyone to trust each other." I explain. "Looks like it worked perfectly."

"So Aisha, are you back for good now?" Elsword asks. Aisha nods.

"Yep and glad to be too! I don't have to dress in those uncomfortable clothes anymore, and I can go shopping for games again!" I roll my eyes; Aisha's still a game freak. "Watch out because I'm coming back to the gaming community!"

"Well you'll have to beat me to back up that talk." Raven challenges. Aisha flicks her hair.

"Psh beating you will be like a warm up! Bring it on little boy!" She announces proudly.

"Raven's quite good at gaming" Chung points out.

"Well our Aisha was the best gamer around! I'm sure she can be that again." I pat my friend on the back. "You can do it girl!" Elsword leans on her shoulder,

"I'm supporting the purple head too."

"Alright come over to my place today and we'll see." I could see Aisha's face turning into a dark shade of pink.

"F-fine, but don't cry to your mommy when you lose." Raven chuckles and pats her on the head.

"You're funny; I'll see you later the Ash." Right on queue the bell goes off. We make our way through the crowded hallways as we head off to class.

(Aisha's POV)

My brain is too scrambled up to even concentrate on the piece of paper sitting in front of me. All I can think about is going to Raven's place, and the nickname he used to call me. A ping of happiness rushes over me as I replay that moment in my head. A small tap on my shoulder snaps me out of my thoughts; I look over to see Eve and Rena looking at me weirdly.

"Are you okay?" Eve asks.

"Yeah never been better." I sang.

"You've just been staring at that sheet of paper for the past minute now. Are you sure you're okay? Do you want some help with the work?" I roll my eyes.

"Psh of course I can do this thing by myself; I'm not that dumb Eve."

"Then why is it blank? Are you staring at it because it's too pretty to write on?"

"Well I'm just lost in thought." I reply sheepishly. Now would you please shut up and let my mind return to dreamland?!

"What are you thinking of?" Rena and Eve smirk at me.

"I bet it's Raven." Eve sings. Oh shoot their catching on to me! Act normal! Whatever I do don't talk about the kiss!

"N-nothing I'm just thinking about normal people stuff like um homework, shopping, games; I'm defiantly not thinking about Raven, or that kiss last night and—" I face palm as I realized what I just blurted out. I look sheepishly at my two friends; their jaws dropped open; they look like their frozen in time.

"Wh-what?!" Eve raises her voice. Luckily everyone else was talking too so we didn't attract anyone's attention.

"Um I um got my first kiss stolen?"

"Girl why didn't you tell us sooner?" Rena snaps. "We are girls too, so you can tell us anything!"

"I-I um you see these two scary guys were getting into my personal bubble, so Raven came to save me. They didn't believe him about being my 'boyfriend' so he pulled me into a kiss." Rena and Eve squeal as they heard the last part.

"Do you like him?" Rena asks. My face heats up and I quickly look down.

"She likes him." Eve explains. So much that I hurt my friend . . . I still can't believe Eve forgives me when I still can't forgive myself. A hand rests on my shoulder; I look up to see it's Eve.

"I told you forgive and forget; we started fresh remember?" She says softly. I smile dumbly at her.

"You know me so well . . ." I giggle.

"Psh we're sisters remember. Of course I know you better than anyone!" She says proudly.

"So what was it like?" Rena interrupts. "You know the kiss?" My blush deepens.

"She's going to die of embarrassment." Eve giggles.

"Sh-shut up and do your work." I scold; Eve and Rena giggle some more at my reaction. The morning dragged by slowly since my mind refused to comprehend everything the teachers were teaching. I sigh of relief as the lunch bell goes off.

"Finally I'm starved." I hurry to my locker and take out my lunch. An arm wraps around me; I swear my face will light on fire if this keeps up!

"Hello so called gaming queen." Raven chuckles. "I hope you're as good as you sound."

"O-of course I am!" I stutter.

"Come on let's go to the library." We walk in awkward silence; my face continues to burn up as I notice he still has his arm around my shoulder.

"Well hello love birds." Chung greets. I glare at him.

"We're not love birds." I mumble. Chung shakes his head.

"Whatever you say." We made our way to our usual spot and took our usual seats.

"When will we have our next field trip?" Rena blurts out. Eve taps her index finger on her chin.

"I don't know . . . maybe this Saturday?" She suggests. "I know it's soon, but hey the weekends get pretty boring anyways."

"Saturday sounds good; I can come over and pick you up again." Raven sends Eve a flirty look; I feel a small hint of anger burning. No stop; don't be rude to Eve because of a boy! Elsword clears his throat loudly.

"Or I could just go with her; I do live near her we can bus together." Bus together?! Elsword you really need to get that driver's license . . . I mentally face palm.

"Bus with her?! I can drive her there; wouldn't that be easier?" Raven asks.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, we don't even know where we're going yet! I'll decide eventually, and I think I'll just go with Els since he does live nearby. I don't mind busing." Elsword smiles proudly as Ravens scolds.

"Well you know who to call if you do need a ride." Raven winks. Eve fidgets with her fingers nervously.

"She'll be fine with me." Elsword puts his arm around her.

"Er yeah Els and I will be fine really." Raven glares at Elsword.

"So . . . who wants to bet on who will win for the stupid video game competition between Raven and Aisha?" Rena changes the subject.

"My bet's on Raven." Chung announces.

"Mines too!" Rena joins in.

"Well like I said before I'm with Aisha." Eve crosses her arms. "She's so going to kick your butt."

"I'm with Eve." Elsword exclaims.

"Bet will be for $20.00! So Eve and Elsword prepare your wallets, because if your Aisha loses you all pay me and my fan club 20 bucks!" Raven smirks. "I guess to be fair if I lose me and my party will pay you guys."

"You better watch your back because I'm so not going to lose to you." Crush or no crush when it comes to gaming I show no mercy.

We continue to argue about this topic till the end of lunch. I say my goodbyes and hurry off to class. As usual concentrating on the teacher was hard; so since I can't listen to the lesson I might as well think of a strategy to beat Raven! So for the last 3 classes I've been sitting in my desk planning on Raven's defeat. The bell finally goes off to let us out of school; I quickly pack up and head to the front doors.

"Good luck out there." I jump at Eve's sudden appearance. "Eve you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"That's wonderful." She rolls her eyes. "Just don't lose I don't want to pay them 20 bucks." I pretend to look hurt.

"Are you doubting my gaming skills? You of all people know how well I play; it hurts Eve." She playfully slaps my arm.

"Okay I get it! Just have fun." I wave her goodbye as she walks off with Elsword. Someone pats me on the head; of course it's none other than Raven.

"You ready to go?" I nod; we hurry to his car; once we both got in we sat in awkward silence. Once he got out of school grounds the speed of his driving escalated. I hold on to my seat for my life.

"Slow down! You're going to kill us! Look out there's a kid crossing!" His car's speed diminishes as it comes to a stop to let the kid cross. I place my hand over my chest as I feel my heart pounding wildly.

"We're not going to die. Just calm down and relax Ash." He winks.

"If I die and you don't I'll come back to haunt you!"

"Stalker much." I blush at his comment. He begins to drive wildly again. I continue to hold on to my seat; biting on my tongue to prevent myself from screaming. We eventually reach his house; I literally crawl out and cheer as I realize I'm still alive.

"Why can't you drive normally like you did when we went to the fair?!"

"Because I'm excited to beat your butt." He exclaims. I shrug off his comment and gather my stuff.

"Make yourself at home." He says as he unlocks the door. I take off my shoes and look around his house; honestly I was expecting this place to be messy, but it's quite clean. Few pictures of the family members and paintings hanging from the walls.

"My parents won't be home for a while so you can yell all you want when you rage." I can't wait to see the look on his face when he loses. I smile at the thought of it.

"Come on my room's upstairs." He leads me in; my mouth drops as I see how tidy his room looks; I expected this place to have random things lying here and there.

"Wow I'm surprised this place is so clean." I blurt out. "Um no offence."

"None taken." He throws his stuff on his bed. "Just place your stuff here." I do as he says.

"What game are we going to play?" He digs around in his pile of games.

"Super smash Brawl." He announces. "Hope you remember how to play."

"Pshh I can learn fast." I grab myself a controller.

"10 rounds; whoever wins the most will win the bet." I nod. I can do this!

I lost 5 rounds in a row, but by the sixth round I got all my gaming knowledge back. In no time I won 9 rounds; now we're tied. This is the last and final round; Raven and I are concentrating on the screen. This round will determine it all! I smile widely and relax as I see Raven's character falling off the stage and exploding; boom victory is all mines! I stand up and did a happy dance.

"Boo ya! You don't mess with the master! Oh I'm sorry child did I embarrass you?" I giggle.

"You suck." He pouts.

"I'm awesome!" I cheer. "But gg you're not half bad."

"And your one of the best gamers I've met. I hope we can 1v1 again." A blissful feeling washes over me as I hear his comment. "So wanna talk to relax from the match?" I nod as I collapse onto the floor.

"Wow 5:00 already." I glance at the time. "I need to go in half an hour." He nods.

"So since you embarrassed me; it's time to do the same to you." He smirks. "Who do you like?"

"Really?" I pretend to act like it's a stupid question.

"Yes, telling someone who you like is super embarrassing; epically when you tell them to me." He explains. "I'll never let you live it down." That's just great! Hear the sarcasm.

"No one." I try to hide my blush.

"Come on I know you like someone." He teases. My blush deepens. "Ha you're cherry red! It must be really embarrassing!" He has no idea. "Now I MUST know." Why me?!

"N-no."

"Come on."

"N-no way."

"I like Eve." I flinch at his comment. "Now tell me who you like!"

"No way!"

"Come on I told you who I liked." I didn't even ask him to do that . . .

"No it's embarrassing!"

"That's why I must know!" I turn my back on him. "One last thing to do." He tackles me down and begins to tickle me. "Now will you tell me?"

"N-n-n-no." I gasp out. The laughter is preventing me from breathing I swear I'll die from laughing!

"Come on tell me!" This is pure torture! "I'll pry it out from you if I have to; oh sweet, sweet revenge!" He tickles me harder.

"I like you!" I blurt out without thinking.

(Raven's POV)

"I like you!" She screams. I immediately freeze and scoot away from her as I try to comprehend what she just said.

"You like who?" I ask dumbly. Her face flushes and she looks away.

"I-I like you!" Shivers run down my spine, I tried to say something but my mouth refuses to listen. "I know you like Eve . . . and I probably just ruined my chance to be your friend . . ." Hurt flashed her eyes; my heart ached as I saw the look she had on her face.

"I-I-I um er . . ." I stutter.

"It's okay I know I'm a creep, and you probably don't want to hang with me anymore." I could see her trying her best to hold back her tears. "I-I hope you can tell Eve in person of how you feel about her . . . you never know . . . maybe deep inside she feels the same about you, and then you guys can finally be a couple." So much pain and hurt was in her voice.

"Aisha listen . . ." She stands and grabs her stuff.

"I'll be fine . . . good luck with her." She hurries out the room. I peek out the window to see her running out of my house like some monster was chasing her.

Man I miss her already, I'm not sure what's going on but after that kiss last night I've been looking at Aisha in a different way. Now that I've seen the real her I've been taking a liking to her, she's always the one on my mind now, and I seem to want to protect her and be with her more; yet again I can't forget about Eve. I flop onto my bed and sigh; I really could use a nap.


	11. Strings of Fate

(Aisha's POV)

I continue to scoop the spoon full of ice cream into my mouth as I watch the grudge. I know I can't be with Raven, but now I've probably ruined my chance to be his friend. My mind keeps on playing scenes of how Raven and Eve will be together; more tears spring out as I realize that I'll never be with him. This is stupid I shouldn't be crying over him, but I love him too much to let him go; it just hurts to know that your 6 year crush will end up with your best friend. I push those thoughts away as I continue to watch the movie.

(^)(^)(^)

"Aisha wake up you're going to be late!" I hear my mom calling. I squint open one eye to see I passed out on the floor. Great I think I got some ice cream stuck in my hair.

"Morning I guess." I lazily get up and head to the bathroom. I gasp in horror as I see my reflection in the mirror. My hair looks like a tornado hit it, my mouth is surrounded by stains of dried ice cream, and my eyes are blood shot. I tear my eyes away from the mirror, I swiftly hop in the shower hoping that it will wash away my horrid look, after washing off, and combing my hair I slip on my purple hoodie and blue skinny jeans. I slam my hands on the counter and look my reflection in the eyes.

"Todays a new day!" I announce to my reflection. "Whatever you do try not to lose it in front of Raven and Eve no matter how painful it is!" Satisfied with my little pep talk I head downstairs for breakfast.

(Eve's POV)

"Wow roller coaster . . ." I quickly sit back on my bed; right now it feels like everything is turned sideways. "I'm gonna throw up." I attempt to get up, but to be welcomed by another dizzy spell. After I was sure I could walk I cautiously get up.

"One step at a time!" I told myself. As I try to walk straight cold shivers ran down my entire body. I randomly grab some clothes and put them on. I think I'm wearing my favourite jeans, and a random tank top; my mind is too woozy to comprehend anything. I make my way to the bedroom door, but the strength in my legs decides to disappear; I fall flat onto the floor. I groan as I remain on the floor, the room starts to spin; my stomach does not like this.

"Honey is everything ok—" My mom gasps as she sees me on the floor. "Eve are you okay?!" She sits me up straight, the dizzy spell starts to get worse.

"I'm just a little dizzy I'll be fine." I smile weakly at her. She shakes her head, and places her hand on my forehead.

"You're burning up and bad." I shake my head.

"I'm fine!" I announce as I try to get up. The world becomes lopsided and I crash onto the ground again. I hear my mom sigh of frustration.

"No you're not; you're hot as a stove, and your face is red as an apple. Plus you're wearing your jeans backwards, and you're wearing two pajama tops." I blush of embarrassment. "Go back to bed; I'll get you some medicine."

"But mom—"

"No buts, you're too sick to go to school." She walks out of the room before I could protest. I hate it when she does that!

I lazily slip on my plaid PJ pants, took off the extra top, and quickly slipped back into bed. I stare blankly at the ceiling as I wait for mom to return. She returns shortly after with a hand full of pills and a cup of water. I quickly gulp down the pills. "Mom sorry for making you worry."

"Do you want something to eat?" My stomach growls at my mom. "I'll give you a little." She hurries downstairs to get the food. I hate being sick, everyone has to waste their time taking care of me! She returns with a tray filled with waffles, bacons, and eggs.

"Thanks mom." Just then the doorbell chimes. My mom kisses my forehead as she heads down to answer it.

"Morning." I hear Elsword greet. I begin to chow down as I eavesdrop on my mom and Elsword.

"Morning hun! Eve won't be coming to school today she's sick."

"Is she okay? Does she have a fever? Does she need extra company? How is she now?" Concern filled his voice. I slightly blush as I realize how concerned he is about me.

"She has a nasty fever. Now hurry off to school, you wouldn't want to be late." I hear Elsword sighing before leaving. A part of me wants to run down and ask him to stay, no he can't stay, he needs to go to school! Though I do want some extra company . . . I continue to reflect on these thoughts as I gobble down the rest of my food.

"Hey honey how are you feeling?" My dad walks in and ruffles my hair.

"I'm good, you and mom should head to work." I don't want them to be late. My dad takes my phone off my desk and slips it under my pillow.

"Call us if you need anything." I nod. "Alright have a good day kiddo." He takes the tray away and gently closes the bedroom door.

I curl up in my bed and close my eyes as I let sleep consume me. I wonder who won the bet . . .

(Rena's POV)

"I wonder who won that game match thing." I roll my eyes at Chung's comment.

"Game match thing really?"

"Come on it's the perfect name!" Chung declares. "Besides we didn't exactly give it an official name or anything." True. I scan the area for signs of our friends my eyes widen as I see the familiar red haired guy.

"Hey Elsword!" He waves back; I scan the area for Eve. "Where's Eve?"

"Her parents said she was sick, it's a normal cold, but she was really burning up or so I was told." He shrugs, but I could clearly see concern written all over his face. "So who won the game match?" Chung and I shake our heads.

"I guess we'll find out soon." I really hope Raven won! I smile widely as I see Aisha approaching, time to get the results!

"Um hey guys." Aisha greets. She looks at Chung and I and grins evilly. "So I won the match so pay up!" My jaw drops as I hear what she just said. I hear Chung curse under his breath.

"You're not lying right?!" I blurt out. She crosses her arms and glares at me/

"Are you doubting my amazing gaming skills?!" I blame Chung for this . . . note to self never take the same side as Chung. I grumpily take out my 20 bucks.

"Here you go." I mumble. "I'll give Eve hers tomorrow."

"Hey guys." Raven greets as he takes out his wallet. "Where's Eve?"

"She's sick." Chung replies flatly. "I can't believe you lost, you owe me a burger."

"And me!" Unless I get food I will not forgive this kid!

"Sure I do." Raven hands Elsword and Aisha their money. "Is she just sick with a cold or something?"

"Yeah, thank goodness it wasn't anything sever." Elsword explains.

"Hope she gets better soon." I hear Raven whispering to himself. At the corner of my eye I see Aisha stiffen up, her eyes start to become bloodshot; I swear there's tears forming in them! As I was about to ask what was wrong the bell rings, I curse under my breath. Great time to go in that stupid building.

"Is there something going on between Aisha and Raven; they look a little tense with each other." Chung whispers in my ear. I shrug.

"Maybe the game match was just that intense." Hopefully it's just simple as that or maybe it has to do with relationship problems. I'll ask her later.

(Elsword's POV)

I swear the people sitting around me are going to strangle me soon; I shrug it off and continue to tap my pencil against my desk. I wonder how Eve is doing, is she lonely, is her fever going down, does she need someone to get her stuff? I shake the thoughts out of my head, but they return shortly after.

"Okay I'd like you guys to turn to page 156 read up to page 163 and then answer all the questions on that worksheet; the information on there will help you for your upcoming project."

I snap out of my thoughts again. Awe man another project; these people just love to see us suffer don't they?! I wonder if Eve is suffering, she's running a pretty high fever, snap out of it focus! I turn to the assigned page and begin to read, but my genius mind decides to block out all knowledge on how to read! I mentally slap myself with a hammer. That's it since all my brain can think about is Eve I might as well ditch the day to take care of her; I can't exactly focus right now.

Now waiting for class to end was torture; every time I looked back at the clock the stupid hands or whatever you like to call them doesn't even change their spot! Even if it does move it moves like 1 inch away from where I saw it last time. After what felt like years have passed by the bell finally rings, I spring up, pack my things, and run out of the class. Hurrying to one of the back exits I slip out and make my escape.

(Aisha's POV)

"Hey watch it!" I hiss at Elsword as he runs by.

"Sorry but see you later." Must be ditching . . . I shrug it off and continue my way to the next class. Someone taps my shoulder I look back to see a very concerned looking Rena. "Oh hey!" I greet in the most cheery tone.

"Aisha are you okay today?" Her question almost made me drop the fake smile but I managed to make it stay.

"Of course I am!" I chirp, hoping she'll fall for my act.

"Well you've been acting . . . off, and gut feeling tells me something is wrong." I almost broke down when she said that. I took a deep breath in and pat her on the back.

"I'm fine really, now can we wrap this up I'm going to be late." She looks at me weirdly. I could see her hesitate before nodding. Whew she almost blew my cover.

"Okay whatever you say, but come talk to me if you need anything." She waves me goodbye. I head to the classroom and take my seat. Maybe I should talk to her . . . but I could be bothering her . . . right? I shake the thoughts out of my head, I'll think about this later.

(Elsword's POV)

I lift up the rock in the flower bed, and smile as I see the shiny silver key under it. Eve once showed me where they hid the key; thankfully my 'big' brain didn't block out that information. I quickly let myself in the house; I look around for signs of Eve as I place my backpack on the floor.

"Must be upstairs." Well duh where else could she be, the North Pole?

I lock the entrance door and head upstairs. I slowly open the only closed door on the 2nd level, peeking inside I see the sleeping figure of my friend. She looks so at peace in her sleep, I started to grow concern as I see her cherry red cheeks. Carefully entering her room I place a hand on her forehead, it feels like it could actually burn my hands! I wonder how she's feeling . . . must be hard to have a fever as bad as this. She slightly moves her head and groans; I could feel my body freeze. She slowly opens her golden eyes, they widen with fear, as she lets out an ear splitting scream, and then slaps me. That didn't even feel like a slap, it feels like she punched me with a fist made of iron! I think she broke something in my face . . .

"ELSWORD WHAT THE HECK; I ALMOST HAD A HEARTATTACK!" I liked her better when she was asleep.

"I heard you got a nasty fever so I decided to come and take care of you." I rub the spot where I got slapped, is it possible to break a bone from getting slapped? "Besides you were the only thing I could think about."

"That's sweet and all, but ditching school just to take care of me?!" Gosh this girl is more strict than my mom!

"I'd rather know that you're okay, than to know the stuff they're teaching today." Her face softens. "Glad to know you're okay." I brush my hand against her face.

"Sorry I slapped you." She says shyly. "Um you're cheek is turning purple . . ."

"You bruised it!?" How can you bruise someone by slapping them!? Most importantly how am I supposed to explain this to my mom and friends?! I doubt they'd believe that I got it from a slap. Ethier way it's embarrassing!

"Child abuser." I mumble. She lifts up her arm threatening to slap me again. "Okay, okay I take that back!"

"Good!" She she places her arm down. Still your fault for bruising my face.

"Now stay in bed I'm going to make us some lunch."

"You don't have to—" I place my hand over her mouth. Her face turns into a darker shade of red, awe how cute . . . the balls why am I thinking that?!

"I insist, now sit back relax and let me do all the work my princess." Without thinking I lean in and kiss her forehead. I awkwardly walk out as I feel my face burning up.

(Rena's POV)

'Rena you don't have to spam me.' I giggle as I read Eve's text. I was spamming her while 'listening' to the substitute well I still am.

'How r u feeling?'

'I feel like a butt, and Els came over to take care of me :P' Awe so cute!

'X3 so cute'

'*rolls eyes* u and ur fantasies' The bell goes off, I literally jumped out of my seat and cheered.

'gtg now lunch ttyl o3o' I slip my phone back in my pocket and head to my locker.

"Hey Raven!" I greet as he walked by.

"Oh hey how are you doing?"

"Kind of pissed that I lost 20 bucks!" He chuckles as he pulls out a burger from his backpack. I could hear my stomach growling for joy.

"Here, and if Chung asks I only had money for one burger." I jump with joy as I receive the burger; alright brain lets forgive him, this boy gave us free food!

"Hi Rena." Aisha greets shyly; she awkwardly looks at Raven. "Um hi."

"I'm going to eat out for lunch," Raven announces ignoring the fact that Aisha is here too. "I'll see you later." He literally runs off. I look over at Aisha, she looks like she is just about to fall and cry. Once Raven was out of sight Aisha clears her throat.

"Rena can I talk to you about a friend of mines?" I nod. Oh this is gonna be good! "Well I have this really good friend and she's been really upset that's why I'm kinda down." She looks around nervously.

"Uh huh go on." Let's hear about this 'friend' of yours.

"Er well this friend loves this guy for um 6 years now." I nearly choke. 6 years?! Wow that's quite a long time! "But the guy doesn't like her back, he likes her friend, and she said something that ruined her chance to be his friend." She stays silent.

"What did y-she say?"

"She told him she liked him and he's freaked out. She thinks that he thinks she's a creep and maybe even a slut, since he's just ignoring her and all that." I could clearly see the tears forming in her eyes. "He might go to confess to her friend . . . and it's really hurting her. What should she do?"

"Well first off 6 years is a long time giiirl, and second I think she should just learn to let go." She stiffens up. "Now note that it's not going to be easy since she's liked him for that long, it will take time and a lot of junk food. Next if she really does love this guy she should feel happy for him even though he's not with her. Really all she has to do is let him go, and she should ask close friends to help since going through all that alone is very painful. Don't worry one day she'll be able to let go trust me."

"Okay I'll tell my friend that, and thank you for helping out." She smiles sadly at me.

"Anytime, anyways I'll be at the library as usual."

"I'll meet you guys there!" She winks.

I wave her goodbye and head to the library; hopefully you'll be able to take my suggestions into consideration Aisha.

(Eve's POV)

"It's not much, but I hope you'll like it." Elsword carefully places the tray on my lap. "Scrambled eggs, one peanut butter sandwich, and a cup of hot tea."

"As long as it doesn't kill me I'm good." I happily munch down my sandwich. Unlike usual I finish later than before, stupid germs, finishing the last of my tea I sigh of satisfaction. "Not bad at least I can still taste food."

"Glad you liked it, I'll be right back." He hurries down with the tray. I decide to play some games on my phone while he finishes the dishes. I'm glad that bruise isn't as noticeable, but still do I really slap that hard? Well it was his fault for scaring me!

"I'm back!" I jump a little at his sudden appearance. He kneels by the side of my bed.

"Why did you bring your backpack up here?" Is he going to murder me?

"I got you a surprise." Oh is it more food? Nah must be the murder weapon . . . I've got to start watching something 'normal' on T.V. "Close your eyes."

"Are you going to murder me?" He rolls his eyes. I giggle and shut my eyes. I hear him digging around in his backpack for his big surprise. I seriously think that this is his attempt to murder me.

"Open your eyes." I do as he says and gasps at his surprise. It was an octopus plushie, the main body was round as a ball, its tentacles were small and chubby looking, they were all in the perfect angle to make the octopus 'stand', and it was the perfect shade of light pink.

"Awe it's so cute!" I coo, I take the octopus and hug it. He continues to dig in his backpack.

"I'm not sure what you like to read, but I hope you can enjoy these." He takes out three books. I gasp at the books he bought.

"That's the trilogy I've been wanting to read!" I gasp. "Thank you so much! I still can't believe you bought all this."

"Well I thought if you had something to distract you from the fever, you would get better faster." He explains as a small blush appears on his face. My heart softens at his expression.

"I'm not sure if your logic works but seriously thank you!" Lean towards him and I hug him tightly. He flinches for a second before relaxing and wrapping his arms around me. Jolts of electricity begin to run through my body.

"Want to watch funny videos on Youtube?" I blurt out. He nods and takes out his phone.

"Um can I crawl in bed with you?" He asks nervously. "I-I'm just gonna sit with y-you that's all."

I laugh as he stutters. "Hopefully I won't get you sick." He crawls in and fires up the YouTube app.

Watching those funny videos really took my mind off of things, my sides are already crying out for mercy as I continue laughing my brains out. Soon my eye lids start to drop, and keeping them open was beginning to be difficult, I guess Elsword noticed my drowsiness, he paused the video and turned off his phone.

"Sleepy huh?" I nod as I fight to keep my eyes open. He wraps his arm around me and pulls me closer to him. "Just sleep, by tomorrow I promise you'll feel better."

As ordered my eyes slowly close, I could feel myself slowly being pulled back to dreamland; I feel him kiss the top of my head. "Sleep tight princess." I smile widely as I fall asleep in his arms.

(Aisha's POV)

"Finally home." I sigh. I hurry to my room and fire on the TV to watch some Titanic. As the movie's starting I hurry to the kitchen to take the 'groceries' out of the bag, groceries as in ice cream, pop, candy, chips, and of course donuts. Returning back to my room with the snack, I slam the door close and begin to stuff myself with ice cream. Today is officially the last day for all my crying and what not, I just need to let it all out one more time.

(^)(^)(^)

"L-life sucks." I sob as I take in another scoop of ice cream. I never found this movie to be touching, first time I watched it I was literally bored to death, but now I'm crying my eyes out.

"Awe no more ice cream." I frown at the empty carton of ice cream.

I dig around and smile when I found the gummy bears, after this I'm seriously going to have to pay the gym a visit. Just as I'm about to put the gummy bears in my mouth the doorbell chimes. I grumpily pause the movie and head to the door, this better not be for those Girl Scout cookies . . . actually cookies do sound nice right now.

"Hi wh—" I could feel my jaw hitting the floor. "R-Raven?!"

"Um hey you got a minute?" I nod. Why is he here?!

"First I should say I'm sorry, sorry for ignoring you today; I was just doing a lot of thinking." Here it comes the rejection! He pauses for a second. "Are you stuffing yourself with ice cream?!"

"No why would you think that?!" I laugh nervously.

"You got a little something around your mouth." I turn my back to him and quickly lick it off. I shyly shift back.

"Why are you doing this?" I could feel anger quickly taking over.

"Why, why!? Because I'm trying to cry it all out so I won't break down in public! Sure we were never together, but I've liked you for 6 years, 6 years man!" I take a few deep breaths in before continuing. "Of course it'd hurt to see you with someone else, but it's okay because after I get the rest out I'll be fine. I'm truly happy for you and Eve, you guys are my friends, and I wish you two nothing but happiness." Sure I meant every single word, but it still hurts to face this reality. "Sorry um so back on topic?" He looks at me with hurt written all over his face.

"Um er sorry." He snaps out of his trance. "Like I was saying, I've been doing some thinking, about things, Eve, and what not. Sure I do like her, but there's someone who will never let her go; those two have something I can never come between nor replace. Then there's this other girl."

I stay silent trying to soak all this in.

"I used to hate her, but once I got to really know her she's the most amazing person I've met. I did lots of thinking and I came to a conclusion. If I lose Eve it's alright because she has someone who'll be there for her no matter what happens, and that someone can take care of her better than anyone. If I lose this other girl I'm sure I'll go crazy, even the thoughts of it are making me go nuts."

"I-I see." I stutter. I slightly look up and see him scratching the back of his head, and looking around nervously. "I'm sure this other girl is—"

"Aisha I think I've fallen for you!" Those very words sent sparks flying around my body, my heart beat speeds up as my head replays that very sentence.

"Y-you're lying." Was the first thing I decided to say. Raven grabs me by my shoulders.

"I'm not, now that I know the real you, I really like you! I don't like the snotty bratty Aisha, I like this Aisha; the shy, competitive, and nerdy Aisha." I could feel my heart pounding against my chest, threatening to jump out.

"Wow this is just wow." Tears spring out of my eyes. Raven gently wipes them dry. "I used to think things like this only happen in fairy tales."

"I guess this is our fairy tale."

"Cheesy much?"

"I dipped this whole confession in Swiss cheese." He chuckles.

"Well it's really sweet." I really hope this isn't a dream. He fidgets with his hands nervously.

"I have a favor to ask . . . Aisha remember that kiss from the fair?" I nod, my face slightly flushes at the flash back of it. "I really felt something back then, and I want to feel that again, but for real this time."

"Are you saying what I think your saying?" He looks me in the eyes as his face starts to turn as red as a cherry.

"Aisha will you be my girlfriend?" Alright if this is a dream could someone please wake me up; I'd rather have my dreams broken now before I get way over my head.

"Hmm" I tap my finger on my chin. "Erm I don't know . . . will I get free food?"

"Anything for you." He smiles warmly at me.

"Yes!" He smiles widely and pulls me into a tight hug.

"Um the neighbours are watching." I notice the elderly couple across the street whispering about us.

"Well then they should get a bag of popcorn, and right now I really hope they like the romance movies." Raven smiles.

"I'm sure they won't mind." He pulls me in for a kiss; this kiss is 10 times more amazing than the fake one. This kiss is just too amazing to be put in words. Just imagine, the love of your life saying he or she loves you, then he or she asks you out, and then they kiss you. Just imagine that for a second, and you might have an idea of what I'm feeling right now.


	12. The Sister's Return

Elesis: Grand Master

(Eve's POV)

I let out a big yawn and slowly sit up; luckily I'm feeling much better so I can go back to school. I hug the fuzzy pink octopus plushie tightly; a small smile escaped as I remember what Elsword did for me yesterday. My parents still don't know he came over, he was gone when I woke up, and that was about the time my parents got home. I snap out of my thoughts remembering that I still need to get ready for the day. I quickly put on my pink hoodie, and skinny jeans. After combing my hair and all that I hurry downstairs for breakfast.

"Eve how are you feeling today." My mom asks as she places her hand on my forehead.

"I'm doing great!" I chirp, just then the doorbell rings. "Oh I'll get it!" I happily skip to the front entrance and smile at my visitor. "Why so early today?"

"A hello would've been nice." Elsword winks. Relief swept over me as I see that he's not sick, I was going paranoid last night about me getting him sick. "I'm just stopping by early to see how you're doing."

"Good I can go to school today."

"Great now I got to explain how I got this bruise to the others." I giggle. I never knew you could bruise someone by slapping them. "I told my mom that and she laughed her brains out."

"I'm surprised she isn't mad about it." If I was his mom, I'd come over here and slap me like crazy.

"She's pretty laid back." He shrugs. My stomach growls begging me to start eating something. "I see you haven't eaten yet."

"Come on in I just started breakfast." I walk him in the kitchen. My stomach growls again at the smell of breakfast. I quickly grab my food and head to my seat.

"Hey Elsword!" My parents greet.

"Want to sit down and eat something?" My dad asks. He shakes his head.

"Come on I made extra pancakes today." My mom places the extra pancakes on another plate. I hear Elsword sighing with defeat.

"Alright fine." He takes a seat beside me; my suddenly face starts to grow warm. I look down hoping no one would see the blush I had on. My mom happily places his food down as I quickly gobble down my precious food. I hear Elsword chuckle as I finish the last piece of bacon on my plate.

"How can you eat so fast?"

"It's a gift." I announce proudly. Gulping down the pills I gather my stuff for school. "Elsword are you done yet?"

"Almost!" He stuffs the last piece of pancake in his mouth, quickly thanking my mom for the food he hurries to the entrance door. "Sorry not all people can eat as fast as you."

"Shut up and put on your shoes!" I literally had push him out of the house, man this guy takes forever to do anything!

"So Elesis will be arriving today." He blurts out. "It's sort of weird having her visit . . . I always thought she was gone for good, but I guess I was wrong. I almost forgot we were family."

"Remember to invite me over for when she comes!" It's been forever since I saw her! Last time I saw her was when she was beating some kid up at the park, she said something about him stealing her lunch, but I didn't bother asking, instead I walked away pretending I didn't see anything. The reason is because she also became a completely cold person when she came back from the vacation. I wouldn't blame her, after what she's been through.

"Fine, fine, but just try not to eat all the food at dinner alright?" I slap his arm.

"Ow! Could you please stop abusing me?" He tries to look hurt. "It's not my fault you are capable of eating everything on this planet."

"Shut up!" I'm not that big of an eater right? We continue to discuss about that topic until we arrived to the school, where we're greeted by a very cheerful Rena and Chung.

"Hello guys!" Rena and Chung greet, they turn their heads, and look at Elsword weirdly.

"How did you get that bruise?" Chung suddenly asks. Elsword looks around nervously.

"I slapped him." I blurt out. Rena and Chung stared at Elsword blankly before bursting into laughter. I couldn't help but join in.

"H-how can you get a bruise from a slap?" Rena gasps out, before tumbling onto the ground.

"Hey she slaps hard!" We laugh harder. I tumble onto the ground; I swear I'm going to die from laughing. After few minutes we finally stopped laughing, I could imagine my sides thanking me for stopping my laughing fit.

"Oh Eve, Chung and I got you something." They pull out their wallets and hands me their 20 bucks. I smile widely, I knew Aisha would win!

"I knew Raven would lose to Aisha!" I took their money and quickly stuffed it in my pocket. "I knew I should've brought my wallet here today." Hopefully I won't drop them; I always get paranoid about things falling out of my pockets. I can never trust those things, so why start now?

"Hello sister!" Aisha wraps her arm around me. "Did you get your money from the party of losers?" Chung and Rena cross their arms.

"I haven't got Raven's yet." I reply ignoring the fact that Rena and Chung are still here. He better not 'forget' his money. At the corner of my eye I see Raven approaching, right on queue too! "Hello Raven! Now, where's my money?"

"Morning to you too." He ruffles my hair. "I forgot it." What a surprise. Aisha punches him on the arm.

"Give my friend her money!" Aisha snaps. Raven quickly whips out his wallet.

"Here, here take it before she rips my head off!" I receive the money and stuff it with the rest of the cash. "Ash you are so cruel, child abuser!"

"No I am not!" Aisha sticks her tongue out.

"You're cruelness hurts a lot of people, like me." He looks at her with a puppy dog face on. "I'm hurt Ash, and you don't even bother saying sorry."

Aisha sighs and rolls her eye, "fine I'm sorry for hitting your arm too hard."

"Sorry won't make me forgive you." She sighs again.

"Fine." She leans in and kisses him; he relaxes and kisses her back.

"What the balls . . ." I hear Chung gasp. My jaw nearly falls off as I watch them make out, my eyes roam around to see people staring at them with shock; I won't be surprised if Elsword, and them are speechless as well. Rena clears her throat loudly, causing the two lovebirds to break the kiss.

"Um what is going on here? Is there something going on that we should know?" Aisha and Raven blush. Rena crosses her arms waiting for an answer.

"Well . . . um you see." Aisha struggles to explain, Raven wraps his arm around her.

"We're sort of going out now." I smile widely at the new couple.

"That's so awesome!" I squeal. I push Raven aside to hug Aisha, Rena quickly joins in.

"Uh guys I can't breathe." We ignore her and continue to hug the living daylights out of her.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I ask as we finally broke the hug.

"Um well it was sudden." She replies sheepishly. I giggle at the blush she has on her cheeks, she's almost as red as Elsword's hair!

"My little Aisha is growing up." I pretend to wipe a tear away. Aisha's blush darkens. Now time to come up with names for the grandkids!

"Awe this is just so sweet!" Rena awes. She pats her on the back. "Congrats! I'm so proud of you!"

"Shut up, you guys sound like my mother!"

"Oh please it's our job to embarrass you." I announce. Rena nods her head. Are we the greatest friends or what?

"I'm out of your way now, so good luck buddy." I hear Raven say, at the corner of my eye I see Raven patting Elsword on the back; Elsword looks at me, but quickly looks away as his face turns red; I could feel mines heating up. Unfortunately bell goes off ruining the moment.

"Aren't you glad you came to school today?" Rena winks. I nod, I'm so happy that she's gotten together with him! I smile dumbly as I walk inside the building.

The morning classes went by abnormally slow, with the whole Elesis coming back, and Aisha and Raven being together is really starting to distract my brain. Luckily I managed to listen through most of the lesson, so I'm still able to walk out remembering what I just learned. A ping of happiness rushes over me as the bell goes off signaling for lunch. Packing up my stuff I hurry of to get my lunch. As I make my way to the library I'm greeted by the new couple.

"Eve how's your morning?" Raven asks.

"Boring, but hey at least we can eat now." I shrug. We make our way to our usual and begin to chow down on our lunch. We eat our lunches in comfortable silence.

"Hey you guys want to come over today for a little party?" Aisha asks out of the blue.

"Is it to celebrate you two getting together?" Chung asks eyeing Raven and her suspiciously. Aisha slightly blushes. "Well it is Friday, and I don't really have anything planned. Alright I'm coming!" Chung links arms with Rena. "My partner here will be coming too!"

"I didn't even say I was free!" Rena pulls away from Chung.

"Well do you have anything planned?" Rena stays silent.

"No." She mumbles. "I'm coming, but I don't need you to speak for me!" Chung digs in his lunch bag and pulls out a bag of chips, Rena's eyes immediately glue themselves onto the bag. "I'll forgive you if you give me those chips."

"Here you go." She snatches the chips away and starts to munch on them.

"Well I can't come tonight my sis is coming back to town." Elsword speaks up. "Eve is also coming over for dinner." Aisha and Rena smile evilly at me. Uh oh they're jumping to conclusions!

"Alright you guys have fun." Rena winks. These people have such a 'creative' mind. "Oh so are we planning anything for the weekend?" I tap my index finger on my chin.

"I don't know, but in case we are give me your phone numbers so I can text you guys." One by one they gave me their numbers; I quickly punch it in and added them to my contacts list.

"Okay let's just hope you can plan something quick, I don't want to sit around all weekend alone in my house." Rena sighs. Chung nudges her arm.

"Hey I live nearby you can always hang out with me." She looks at him with an 'are you serious' look on her face. "Come on I'm a fun person to be around!"

"In your dreams." She mumbles.

"Hey I'm fun to hang with."

"I'd like to hang you to a tree." She snaps. I bite my lower lip trying to hold in the laughter.

"Then I'll come back to be your guardian angel."

"I'll get an exorcist to get rid of you." Wow I actually feel kind of bad for Chung.

"You wouldn't." He wraps his arm around her; she takes his arm off her.

"I would." Before he could protest the bell rings, signaling for the end of lunch. "We'll discuss this after school." Rena ignores him and heads out.

Classes went by slow as ever! This is what I hate about missing one day of school, I get all lazy, and when I get back my brain refuses to function properly. In the end I somehow managed to drag myself to last block; I tap my pencil on the desk as I wait for the bell to go off.

"Wow you're actually not doing the work!" I hear Rena gasp. Sometimes sitting beside her isn't all that great, she always expects me to be working my butt off. I roll my eyes, just because I'm a 'nerd' doesn't mean I'm always excited to do the work. I also have those days where I just want to lie around and do nothing, today is that day.

"This is what happens when I skip a day of school." I sigh. "And my brain is still loopy from being sick."

"Well at least it's Friday, your brain can rest for the two days." Rena smiles as she peeks over at the clock. "5 more minutes." She chirps. Oh thank you, just need to suffer through for a few more minutes.

"So how's it going with you and Elsword?" She winks; my face starts to grow hot.

"N-nothing." I stutter. Why does she have to bring this topic up?!

"You're stuttering." Wow thanks Captain obvious! "Lair, lair pants on fire."

"Stop acting like a kid."

"Whatever you say." She sings. The bell finally goes off, I spring out of my seat and rushed to my locker. Quickly gathering all my stuff, I head outside and stood at the entrance of the school, waiting for Elsword.

"Hey tell me how things go tonight with Elsword." I jump a little at Aisha's sudden appearance.

"Come on your treating this like we're gonna become a couple tonight!" I snap. Maybe that's how Raven and her got together but it won't happen to everybody. Besides Elsword only thinks of me as just a friend, right?

"You never know, miracles can happen." She winks.

"What miracles?" Rena joins in along with Chung.

"Let's just hope cupid will pay you lovebirds a visit." What's with these guys?! Elsword and I are only friends!

"What's going on?" Elsword and Raven barge into the conversation. Aisha, Rena, and Chung starts to laugh.

"Oh nothing." Rena says innocently. Elsword looks at me with confusion, I shrug.

"Okay we better get going now." Raven changes the subject. "We've got lots of junk food buying to do."

"Alright and we'll tell you two how the party goes." Rena winks. "Okay bye, bye!" I wave them goodbye as they make their way to Raven's car.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Elsword asks as we begin to make our way home.

"Nothing, let's just say they have an over active imagination." In other words they need to lay off the romance movies and books. "So what time do I come over?"

"Well sis texted me saying that she's heading out to buy a few drinks, and gifts for mom. I'll call when you can come." Elsword explains. "My mom is making a feast tonight so better save that stomach of yours for the food."

"I always have time for food!" My stomach growls with agreement. "Awe stupid stomach!" I pout.

"Typical stomach of yours." I hear him say, I shrug it off; I can't wait for the food!

"Okay, remember to call me." He ruffles my hair.

"Okay, see you later." I wave him goodbye and hurry home.

Once I got home, I hurried upstairs for a quick shower. I decided to put on my pink summer dress, the silver locket, and I put my hair in a messy pony tail. I rub my stomach as it continues to growl for food; don't worry a feast will be on its way soon. I decide to do some homework as I wait for Elsword to call, after few minutes or so my phone rings. My spirit drops as I see the caller is Aisha.

"Hello?" I greet trying to sound cheerful.

"Eve turn on the News now!" She says in a shaky voice. I could hear police sirens and people crying in the background noise.

"What the heck?! What's going on Aisha?!" Is she okay? What's happening?!

"Don't ask just do it!" I rush downstairs, switched on the TV, and changed the channel. The topic was about some shooting at the nearby super market. My heart drops, please don't say that one of them got killed. I squeeze my phone tightly.

"Now brought to you live to the crime scene."

"The shooting happened half an hour ago, a 30 year old man came in screaming threats at the workers and customers. A 19 year old woman distracted the man as one of the customers call for the police, but she was shot and now is in critical condition. The cops came shortly after and stopped the man from shooting any more customers. We've identified the woman as Elesis Sieghart." My heart stops as I try to soak all this in.

"Oh my goodness." I hear my mom gasp. I quickly put the phone by my ear again. I could hear Aisha crying as Raven tries to comfort her.

"Where was she shot?!" Aisha cries harder, I hear someone take the phone.

"This is Chung, Aisha is too shocked to answer."

"Where did she get shot?" I ask again.

"From what I've heard near the lungs, but that could be wrong." I bit my bottom lip, trying not to burst into tears.

"What's going on? Aisha immediately called you when the coast was clear."

"That woman was Elsword's sister." I hear Chung curse.

"What's going on?" I hear Rena ask in the background.

"That woman was Elsword's sis." She curses as Aisha's cries grew louder.

"Do you know what hospital she's going to be in?" I ask.

"I don't know. Just go find Elsword!" With that Chung hangs up.

Without another thought I storm out the house. I ended up speed walking since I know the running will drain me real quick. After few minutes of speed walking I reached his house, I could see him sitting at the front steps with his head buried in his hands. I gulp before speaking up.

"Els?" I whisper. He looks up with tears running down his face. I sit beside him and gently rubbed his back.

"I-I can't believe this happened." He says in a shaky voice. So much hurt was heard in his voice, it made my heart ache.

"Do you know what hospital she's going to be at?"

"My mom's trying to find out . . ." He pauses for a sec. "What if she doesn't make it?" Please don't say that . . .

"Els . . ."

"What if she dies when we reach the hospital?" He starts to panic, I could feel him shaking.

"Els . . ."

"What if she's already dead?!" I raise my hand and harshly slapped him; I swear the whole neighbourhood could hear that slap. Elsword stares at me with wide eyes.

"Els listen; she's going to be fine! Sure we don't know that for sure, but sitting around, and scaring yourself won't help! What you need to do now is stay strong, so when your sis wakes up she can see her strong younger brother! Don't worry you won't have to go through this by yourself, because your mom will be with you, my parents will support you, and I'll be here for you." I smile at him. "It's going to be okay." He stays quiet for a few quiet.

"You're right." He wipes the last of his tears away. "I'm sorry you had to see that outburst."

"It's okay, let it all out, you'll feel better after. Just know I'll always be here for you." I smile warmly at him, hoping it will cheer him up.

"Eve will you go with me to the hospital to see her?" I nod and pull him into a hug.

"Stay strong, because that's what your sister would want." He tightly hugs me back. Please don't take Elesis away . . . I let a lone tear trickle down as Elsword breaks into tears again.

**Harharhar this story is far from over Ara hasn't even come in yet o3o Well thanks for reading and hoped you enjoyed it! Cya lovebirds laterz :)**


	13. The Sister's Return part 2

(Eve's POV)

Seeing Elsword break down like that hurt me in many different ways. Maybe it's because he's my best friend, but whatever the reason is, his pain makes me want to cry with him, because it hurts me too. After a few minutes of him crying on me, we went in his house, and sat in awkward silence as we wait for more information on his sister. I fidget with my fingers trying to think of something to say.

"You want something to drink?" Elsword asks. I simply nod. He walks off leaving me in the lonely living room, he returns shortly after with two water bottles. "Is water okay with you?" I nod once again. He hands me my water, I quickly unscrew the cap and gulped down half the bottle. We remain in awkward silence.

Why are you so quiet?" He asks. I nervously look at him.

"I don't know what to say." I reply dumbly. He sighs and wraps his arm around me.

"You don't need to say anything, just stay with me alright?" I nod and lean on his shoulder. I wish I knew what to say but my brain refuses to think of anything. I feel so useless!

"Okay, okay I'll be there soon!" I hear Elsword's mom approaching.

"Mom did you find out what hospital—"

"Yes, it's the one in downtown." She quickly slips on her jacket. Elsword and I quickly got up. He quickly slipped on his leather jacket and we headed to the garage.

"Eve honey, do your parents know you're coming?"

"I guess I should call them." I did bolt out of the house without saying a word. Mom must be freaking out by now. "I'll call them now." I quickly got in the back seat and turned on my phone, Elsword sat beside me, and Camilla quickly turned on the car. I dialed back to home, and bobbed my knee up and down as I wait for an answerer.

"Hello?" Finally!

"Dad, it's me Eve."

"Eve honey where are you? Your mom was scared because you just bolted out of the house." Oops . . .

"Um I'm with Elsword and his mom; we're heading to the hospital to see Elesis." I hear my dad sigh. "Sorry I didn't tell you earlier, we're sort of already on our way there."

"Okay take care of yourself and be good." My dad says in a calm tone. "Bye sweetie."

"Bye, love you." I hang up, and sigh of relief. I was sure my dad would get mad at me. I stare out the window, looking at the sky. I wonder what happens when someone dies, do they get reborn or do they go to heaven? What would heaven be like? I shake those thoughts out of my head, I shouldn't be thinking of that! Elesis will be fine!

"Stupid traffic lights!" Camilla screams at the red light. I flinch at her sudden outburst. "Sorry about that Eve." Elsword wraps his arm around me.

"It's okay she's just a little stressed." He explains. I lean on his shoulder and doze off for the rest of the ride. Every second that passed by feels like Elesis is getting closer to death. Shut up brain not going to happen . . . hopefully.

"We're here." Elsword announces. I snap out of my thoughts and examine the big building in front of us. Dozens of ambulances were in the area and a few police cars here and there. We quickly got out of the car and rushed in, a strong medicine smell filled my nostrils. We stood in line for the counter, gah I hate waiting in line! At the corner of my eye I see a familiar blonde doctor walking by.

"Ariel!" I blurt out. The doctor waves at me and heads over to us.

"Do you know her?" Elsword whispers.

"She's the doctor I see for checkups." I quickly explained.

"Hi Eve what are you doing here?" She says in her usual cheery voice.

"We're here because my friend's sis got shot." Her eyes widen. "If you're not busy can you show us where she is?"

"Sure!" She holds her hand out to Camilla.

"I'm Dr. Ariel nice to meet you."

"I'm Camilla Sieghart, and this is my son Elsword." They shake hands.

"I'm on break right now, so I can show you where she is." Without another word we quickly follow Ariel.

"Thanks for helping out." Elsword whispers.

"That's what friends are for." I wink. I look around at the patients as we walk down the halls, man I feel so bad for them . . . We finally reach to a stop, we stood in front of a pair of large metal doors, a shining red light was turned on top of the door frame.

"She's in surgery right now. Don't worry from what I've heard she's a fighter, she'll be okay." Ariel reassures. "I've got to go now, my break is almost over."

"Thanks Ariel." We say in unison. She smiles warmly.

"Stay strong guys." With that she heads out. We sit down on one of the chairs lined up against the wall; I look over to see Elsword looking nervously at the red light. I place my hand on his hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"It's going to be okay." I smile at him.

"Yeah . . . she's a fighter; she wouldn't just leave like that." He says in a shaky voice.

"Okay I'm going to buy some dinner." Camilla announces. "What do you kids want?"

"Anything's fine with me." I say in a soft voice.

"I'll have what she'll have." Elsword mumbles. Camilla nods and heads off. I could feel Elsword shaking again; I lean in and hug him. He immediately wraps his arms around me bringing me closer to him. We stay in comfortable silence till Camilla came back with dinner. I received my burger and quickly gobbled it down.

"Honey you need to eat." Camilla scolds. I look over to see Elsword hasn't even taken a bite out of his burger.

"I'm not hungry." He replies flatly.

"Please you need to eat." I beg. He ignores me. "Please for me?" He flinches before slowly bringing the burger up to his mouth. "Remember stay strong." I gently punch him on the arm. He continues to eat the burger in silence; I look up to see his mom mouthing 'thank you.'

I take my phone out to check the time, 7:40 already, and the surgery is still not done. I sigh and slump down in my seat, why is it taking so long? Is everything okay? Well she did get shot near a dangerous area of course the doctors will have to take a while. I kept on thinking optimistic, trying to hide from what could really happen to her.

"Eve!" I look over to see Rena and everyone else.

"W-what are you guys doing here?" I gasp. They take sit down on the remaining seats.

"We were brought here for a checkup; and few questionings from the cops." Chung explains. He looks at Elsword with concern.

"Are you kids all friends?" Camilla asks. They nod.

"I'm Rena, that's Chung, and that's Raven." Rena introduces.

"Do you guys know what exactly happened?" Elsword speaks up. They stay silent; I could see anger flash his eyes. "Well are you going to say something, or are you going to stand here like bricks?!"

"Elsword show your friends respect!" Elsword ignores Camilla. He glares at them.

"Elsword! Stop it!" He ignores me. He glares at everyone one last time before angrily walking off. That kid is hopeless! I hurry after him once I caught him slapped him. The doctors passing by looks at me like I'm crazy, I shrug it off, and ignored the gasps that came from the group.

"I thought you said you wanted to stay strong for your sis!"

"I do—"

"You're acting stupid!" I hiss. "Just because they aren't telling you what happened doesn't mean you have the right to hate on them!" He stares blankly at me. "Do you think you're the only one hurting? If your answer is yes then boy are you wrong! We're also hurt that this happened, and we're also hurt that you're pushing us away! We're trying to help you, to cheer you up! I know you're stressed, but is being mad at others really going to help your sis?" He looks down. I could see him trying not to break down.

"I'm scared." He says quietly. "Scared that my sis will die; it's bad enough dad broke the family, but if sis dies, I wouldn't know what to do! What will happen to me and mom? Will we be able to pay off the taxes? What if that excuse for a man comes back?!" Whimpers were heard from the group, I did my best to shrug it off.

"That's why we're here to help you." I say calmly. "Why do you keep on forgetting about staying strong for your sis?"

"Because . . ."

"The stress and fear of your sis dying is taking over right?" He nods. The others made their way to us and gather around.

"Look I'm not sure what you've been through." Rena tries to hold back her tears. "But we'll be here to support you, and if you ever take your anger out on us like that again you're dead!"

"Hang in there buddy." Chung and pats him on the back.

"Sorry for not answering your question. It just happened so fast it's hard to explain." Raven apologises.

"We'll stay with you." Aisha winks. With that we return to our seats. Rena ended up talking to Camilla about future dreams, while the rest of us talked about random topics like food, and video games. It kept us distracted from reality, and Elsword looks a lot better now that he's being distracted.

"Hurry, get in here!" We look up to see 4 doctors rushing into the surgery room. My heart sank as my mind jumped to conclusions.

"It's going to be okay." Aisha says sternly. "Stay strong, the operation isn't done yet!" I grab hold of Elsword's hand, he squeezes my hand, his hands are ice cold . . . please live Elesis. Your brother needs you . . .

"Please be okay." I hear Camilla pray. Rena starts to comfort her. The red light suddenly goes off, we jump out of our seats, and the doctors start to make their way out.

"Doctor!" Camilla runs up to one of them. "I'm Camilla Sieghart mother of Elesis, how's my daughter doing?"

"The bullet was successfully taken out, but her body is extremely weak. She was brutally beaten by the shooter, and lost a lot of blood. At this point we're not sure when she'll wake up, because of her weak condition." With that the doctor walks away.

"She was beaten too?" I quietly ask myself. Is that how she kept the guy distracted? To get beaten up by the shooter . . . that's terrible! Camilla bursted into tears, while Elsword tried to keep it all in.

"Come on Camilla lets clean up a bit in the washroom before seeing Elesis." Rena suggests, Camilla nods.

"I'll stay here and tell you guys where her room is." Raven announces. "Elsword you should clean up a bit too, don't worry I'll be in charge of knowing where her room will be. Elsword hesitates a bit before nodding. I gave Elsword one more concerned look before following Aisha, Rena, and Camilla to the restroom.

"It's okay she'll be fine." Rena reassured as Camilla washed her face with cold water. I splashed some cold water onto my face; Aisha did the same thing. I grabbed a few paper towels and quickly dried my face off.

"Don't worry Elesis will be alright." I reassure Camilla. She smiles sadly at me.

"Thanks for staying with us honey."

"No problem. I hope she'll wake up soon."

"Come on let's go see Elesis now." Aisha announces. We quickly head back to the 'meeting' spot, and to be greeted by the boys. "Okay where is she?" Aisha asks Raven.

"On the 5th floor, room 5d." We nod and head to the elevator, I peek over at Elsword, he's showing no emotion. We silently roam the halls of floor 5, we eventually come face to face to room 5d.

"Let's go in." Elsword slowly opens the door, and we're immediately welcomed by the sound of beeping. One by one we went into the room, I whimpered as I saw Elesis' sleeping body.

Her face is covered in scratches and bruises, one of her arm is in a cast, a bandage wrapped around her head, and my heart ached the most as I see all the machines she's hooked to. Even though it all looks so painful, she looks so at peace right now. Her face may be white as a ghost, but there are no signs of hurt or discomfort. Elsword grabs a chair and sits beside her bed, I hear Camilla breaking down into tears. Rena and Chung brought her out, while the rest of us stood in silence.

"Hey sis." Elsword says in a sad voice. "Welcome back, it's nice to see you again." I hear Aisha beginning to bawl her eyes out; someone taps me on the shoulder. I look behind to see it's Raven.

"I'm going to calm her down." I nod. He wraps his arm around her and walks her out. Now there's only the three of us. I bit my bottom lip, trying to stop myself from breaking down.

"You idiot, always trying to be the hero; mom's going to be pissed when you wake up." He chuckles. "Just promise me you'll stay alive, and most importantly please wake up soon." He starts to tremble. "I'll be right back." He quickly runs out of the room.

I just stood there, just looking at Elesis. Finally snapping out of my trance I decided to sit down by her bed; since no one's here I let my tears fall freely.

"It's been awhile eh?" I choke out. "Sure I didn't hang out with you lots, but there are lots of people who need you, and want you to wake up." I take her hand and gently squeeze it, hoping she'll feel it and is still able to hear my voice. "You've been through so much already, are you really just going to give up now? Your family needs you, please don't leave them like this!" Even though I wasn't exactly close to her, it still hurts to see her like this. I sob loudly as I realize she could remain asleep for the rest of her life! That's even worse than being dead!

"Eve?" I freeze at the voice that called me. I look up to see its Elsword. Why did he have to come back so soon; I really didn't want him to see me cry like that. "Want to go outside, and get some fresh air?"

"W-what about the others?"

"They'll call me if they need me." He shrugs. I wipe the last of my tears, and wave goodbye to Elesis. I quietly followed Elsword out. We walk out the building to be welcomed by the coolness of the evening air. We stand in awkward silence; the only sound that was heard was the sound of cars driving by. "Are you okay?" I snap out of my thoughts.

"Well I'm just sad that Elesis could stay asleep like that." I answer honestly.

"I know . . . I'd rather have her dead than for her to live the rest of her life in a bed." He sighs. Elesis is a fighter she'll wake up one day, she has to! "Thank you."

"Thank you for what?" I ask dumbly.

"For sticking with me and for helping me stay strong and confident."

"No problem." I look up at the evening sky; stars filled the sky with the moon as the biggest light source up there. It's a little hard to make out all the stars, but I could still see a cluster of them above me. I shiver as a cold breeze brushed by me.

"Here take this." He wraps his jacket around me. "Wouldn't want you to be sick again." He winks.

"Do you think stars could really grant wishes?" I blurt out. He looks at me weirdly and shrugs.

"Why do you ask?"

"Maybe if we wish hard enough Elesis will wake up." He ruffles my hair.

"I doubt that would work."

"Can't blame a girl for trying." I close my eyes and begin to wish. Elsword puts his hands on my waist and pulls me closer to him.

"I'm so glad I met you." He whispers. I could feel the world slowing down; it's as if we're the only ones on Earth. I keep my eyes closed and leaned onto him, cherishing every second of this moment.

**Next chapter won't be here in awhile. School work and what not, but I'll do my best to have it up on Friday or sometime during the weekend. Thanks for reading and cya lovebirds laterz :)**


	14. The beach trip part 1

**Please read author's note at the end o3o**

(Eve's POV)

"Yes finally done!" I cheer as I write down the answer to the last question. "I can relax now!"

"Hey stop bragging about it!" Aisha snaps. I stick my tongue at like a child. "Geez I came here to do homework with you, not sit here and be laughed at by you."

"I'm not laughing honey." She rolls her eyes before returning to her work. "I'm going to make a call, so I'll just be in the living room if you need me."

"Alright have fun."

I flop onto couch and whip out my phone, clicking the call button on Elsword's phone I nervously wait for a reply. He told me that he and his mom will be staying at the hospital for the day. Camilla looked dead when we had to return back home, I hope that Elesis' condition is better now. My heart skipped a beat when I hear the ringing stop.

"Hello?" I hear an emotionless voice greet. Butterflies start to march around in my stomach, why is this happening?!

"H-hello." I reply dumbly.

"Oh hey Eves, what's up?" He continues to talk in his emotionless tone of voice.

"Um I was just wondering if y-you're okay, and if Elesis is any better." Why am I getting all nervous like this; I'm just talking to a friend! Maybe I'm starting to slowly lose it, oh balls I'm going crazy!

"Elesis is still the same." He sighs. "Mom ran out crying a few minutes ago, but I'm alright."

"W-well if you want, I-I can go over there to keep you company." I really hate to let him go through something like this alone.

"Nah it's alright, just hearing the sound of your voice keeps me company." I blush at his comment. "Thanks for worrying about me."

"No problem, I'm gonna go now; i-if you need anything call me alright?"

"Sure, bye Eves."

"Bye Els." With that I hung up. Part of me wanted to call him back while the other part wants me to just go over there to see him. I still don't know why I'm always thinking about him, but it's really starting to interfere with my everyday life. Heck I'm even thinking about him when I'm doing homework!

"Are you done drooling over the conversation with Elsword?" I snap out of my thoughts and glare at Aisha. I'm just glad my mom is out buying groceries, if she heard that she would never let me live it down.

"I-I'm n-not drooling over the c-conversation!"

"Then why are you stuttering?" She asks slyly.

"I-I'm having a talking disorder!" I blurt out. She rolls onto the floor, clutching her stomach as she laughs her brains out. "Shut up! This just isn't my day okay?!" She rolled around to my response.

"S-sorry, b-but you're just so funny when you're nervous!" I sit back and let her finish her laughing fit.

"I'm not nervous! I'm just kind of sleepy." I comment after I was sure she was done her laughing fit. This was true though, I didn't exactly have the best sleep last night.

"Then why were you blushing when you were talking to Elsword?"

"It's hot in here, and aren't you supposed to be doing homework?" I hiss.

"I can always finish it later tonight." She shrugs, and flops down beside me. "I can't believe you still don't have a gaming system." She's always bothered me with this subject ever since we were kids.

"Why didn't you just bring you Gameboy over or something?"

"Whatever, I was hoping we'd play something cool." She frowns. "So how's Elesis?"

"Not any better." I sigh. We sit in awkward silence.

"Hey I have an idea on how to cheer Elsword up." She blurts out. "Is he going to visit her again tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow he'll be at home, or so I've been told."

"Well how bout going to the beach? I heard that tomorrow's really warm, and it would be cool to go before the weather starts to get cold." Well I that would be fun, I would want to enjoy some warm weather outside with friends before the snow comes.

"Oh I've got the perfect beach!" I chime.

"Remember to invite the others!"

"Oh right!" I whip out my phone and quickly texted everyone, well everyone but Elsword; I'll do that later. I got immediate responses saying they'll love to go, I smile as I see that everyone will be coming.

"All we need now is Elsword." Aisha gets up and heads upstairs. "I'll be up here till you're done talking with Elboy."

How did she know I was going to call him?! I shrug it off and punched in his number. I wonder if he'll be annoyed that I called twice, what if he thinks I'm possessive?! I could feel my heart beat quicken as someone answers the phone, breathe Eve just breathe!

"Hello?" Greets the familiar emotionless voice.

"U-u-u-um h-hel-hel-hello." Stupid stuttering, what ever happened to breathe?!

"Eve, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine. W-w-why do you ask?" I gulp.

"You're just stuttering like crazy." I mentally slap myself.

"Um well I was wondering if you're free tomorrow." My face starts to heat up as I asked him.

"Why do you ask?"

"Um well I planned for us to go to the beach. Everyone is going and I was wondering if you'd like to come, we'll be able to enjoy the warmth before the snow comes, and maybe it'll help you feel better after all this." There was a moment of silence, I was about to lose all hopes of him coming till I heard him chuckle.

"Sure I'll come, and were you nervous about asking me to come?" I flinch at his comment. "I knew it, you're cute Eves."

"N-no!" I snap.

"You're right cute doesn't fit you, adorable does." I'm sure my face was as red as blood now. "But which beach are we going to?"

"That's a secret." I sang.

"Come on tell me."

"Sorry, but you won't find out till tomorrow." With that I quickly hung up, before I accidentally blurt it out. This is great, my plan is slowly being put together! "Aisha you can come down now!" Aisha rushes down and quickly sits beside me.

"Eve why do you still have that box barbies in your room?" She asks.

"You were digging in my room?!"

"Yep." She announces proudly. What kind of person does that?! "Tell me, do you still play with them?"

"No, I just don't want to throw them away." Those dolls were the things that officially started me and Aisha's friendship; she wasn't exactly my close friend till I brought one of those dolls to school. We played with it all recess, poor Elsword had to keep up with our dress up games. "If I recall correctly those dolls officially started our friend ship."

"True, true. I didn't exactly consider you a close friend till we played dress up with those things, and soon we became really close." We giggle at the memories. "So what beach are you planning to go to? I believe you told everyone but me."

"Oh I'll show it to you on Google maps later." I shrug.

"By the way do you need a ride there? Raven can drive you."

"No I want to take the bus with Els, here lets Google the place, I'll show you where we'll meet." I can't wait for tomorrow to come, l just pray that today will end soon!

(^(^(^(^(^)

I snap my eyes open and sprung out of bed, today is the day! My mood brightens as I see the sun shining brightly outside my window. I take a short shower before changing into my pink tank top, denim shorts that went up to my knees, and I put my hair in a high ponytail. I stuff some extra clothes in my bag; I prefer playing in the water with my clothes on, it's more fun, plus I feel half naked when I'm wearing a swimming suit.

"Morning mom, morning dad!" I greet as I get my breakfast.

"Remember to stay safe when you're at the beach." My dad says in a stern voice.

"I will! Don't worry!" I continue to devour my food. I admit, I'm quite surprised that my parents let me go, I was sure they wouldn't let me go since it was sudden news. Once I finally finished the rest of my food, I quickly gulped down the pills, and did some final preparations before I left for Elsword's place.

"Remember not to lose your bus pass." My mom says in her strict motherly voice.

"And don't push yourself out there." My dad joins in. "If anything happens just call us okay?"

"I will." I reply as I slip on some sandals. "Well I'm off now, bye!" I wave my parents goodbye as I hurry out the house. I literally skipped to Elsword's house . . . well skipping for few seconds before losing most of my energy; I happily make my way up the front steps and rang the doorbell. I blissfully hum to myself as I wait for an answerer.

"Morning hun!" Camilla greets. She looks more 'alive' than she did before, she has her usual smile on, and it's hard to tell that she's been in so much pain from all this.

"Morning Camilla!" I chime. "Is Elsword ready yet?"

"He's on his way, by the way where are you taking him?"

"Don't worry I'm not kidnapping him." I giggle.

"Well where ever you two are going have fun." She winks. Yep she's carefree as ever.

"Do you have work today?" I ask trying not to let this conversation die.

"Yep, I'll be back to work tomorrow." Just then I see Elsword running to the front entrance.

"Sorry, I slept in a little." He explains as he slips on some shoes. Psh such a bad excuse, but I'll let this one slide. "Alright let's go!"

"Tell me which beach you're at once you get there." Camilla interrupts. Elsword nods, we wave Camilla goodbye before heading out to the bus stop. I fidget with my fingers nervously as we stand in awkward silence.

"You look nice today." His comment made me blush. I look at the floor hoping he won't see my cherry red face.

"Th-thanks, you look good too." Even though he's only wearing a grey sweater, and jeans he still looks pretty nice; stupid brain stop being a pervert! "How will you survive the heat today?!"

"I'll be fine." He shrugs.

"I doubt it."

How can anyone survive the heat with a sweater! We stood in awkward silence till the bus came. We sat at the back of the bus, and the awkward silence continues. I didn't bother trying to start a conversation, with other people on the bus I feel as though they'd be listening though the whole thing; I'll just save the talking for when we arrive at the beach. I snap out of my thoughts as I see our destination coming into view.

"We're here!" I announce as I pull the line, signaling the driver for an upcoming stop.

"This place looks awfully familiar." Elsword comments. He looks out the window and eyes everything suspiciously. I smile widely as I see Aisha and Raven waiting for us at the bus stop. "I know I've been here before, but I can't seem to remember when."

"Come on we're getting off now." I thanked the driver for the ride as I got out.

"I know I've been here before, but I can't seem to remember when." He continues to rant.

"Right on time, nice." Aisha winks; as she puts her phone back in her bag. She had on a purple summer dress, some flats, and she had her hair in a messy bun. Raven had on his white V-neck, black shorts, and sandals. At least these two won't die of heat unlike the red head beside me!

"What's taking Chung and Rena so long?!" Raven grunts. He looks at Elsword and makes a funny face. "You know you're going to die of heat right?"

"Finally some else agrees!" I cross my arms.

"I have a T-shirt under this okay?!" Then why doesn't he just wear the T-shirt, what's the point of wearing that sweater? I snap out of my thoughts as I hear Rena screaming at Chung.

"You're so embarrassing!" Rena's face was as red as a cherry; she had on her pink crop top, denim shorts, and flats. I look over at Chung who's in his trunks, and sandals.

"Sorry we're late; Rena was busy debating on what to wear." Chung says, ignoring the fact that Rena is still here.

"Would it kill you to at least bring an extra change of clothes?!" She frowns.

"It's the beach; it's not a fancy restaurant." Chung rolls his eyes.

"But still!" I could already see steam coming out of her ears.

"What's wrong can't see me shirtless?" Chung winks. Rena glares at him, and whacks him with her bag. "Ow what's your problem?" She sticks her tongue out at him, geez these two act like such little kids.

"Come on guys stop acting like kids." I giggle. "Let's get going, unless you guys plan to stay here for the whole day; I'm cool with that." Rena and Chung glares at each other one last time. Finally we started to make our way to the beach itself.

"Oh I brought a volley ball here today." Aisha says as we head down the path leading to the beach. "And watermelon; you can't go to the beach without watermelon!" That's true.

"And we're here!" I announce. I take off my sandals and began to walk on the soft lumpy sand in bare feet; I love the feel of sand under my feet, walking in shoes just ruins the fun of going to the beach. Just then a hand grabs my shoulder; I swiftly turn around to see it's only Elsword.

"Is this the beach I brought you to last time?!" I nod nervously. "I knew it! But why did you choose to come here?"

"Well first off its close by; and second this is the place where we became friends again. I guess you can say this is my second favourite place." I blush as I explain to him.

"Oh, what's your first favourite place?"

"T-the park where we first met." My face heats up even more as I said that to him. I wonder why this keeps on happening to me.

"Oh can I use your phone? I'm going to text my mom and tell her where we are." I take out my phone and hand it to him. He quickly begins to text his mom, I tap my foot impatiently as I wait for him to finish.

"Is there any change rooms nearby?" Aisha asks.

"I think there's one over there." Elsword points to the far end of the beach. He hands my phone back, I slip it back into my bag. "I didn't bring any swim wear, so I'll be staying on land."

"So I didn't either." I shrug "Its way more fun to go swimming fully clothed!"

"No it isn't, you're clothes get all heavy, and dirty!" Rena explains while making a disgusted face. "Well I'm going to go change see you later."

"Aisha want to go swimming fully clothed?"

"Well I did bring extra clothes just in case." She taps her index finger on her chin. "Sure let's go!"

We dropped our bags on the ground and sprinted for the water, well I sped walked, but right when we reached the water we began to splash each other till we were fully soaked. I could see Raven, Chung, and Elsword just talking in their little circle as if they didn't know us. How dare they do that, last time I checked those guys are as crazy as we are.

"Hey I brought a bucket with me today!" Aisha whispers in my ear. "I've always wanted to try this." She quickly heads out of the water and digs in her bag. I rush over to join her, she smiles proudly as she pulls out the red plastic bucket. We hurry back to the water; she fills the bucket with water and sprints to the guys. I bite my lower lip trying to keep in the laughter.

"SURPIRSE!" She splashes the bucket of water on them; the one who got soaked the most was Raven. She drops the bucket and quickly runs away from them; I clutch my stomach as I continue to laugh my head off.

"You two are going to pay!" Raven shouts. We stick our tongue out at them and continued to laugh. Before we knew the guys were sprinting full speed towards us. Aisha and I began to ran, but of course I ran out of breath in a few seconds. My feet suddenly come off the ground; I glare at Elsword as he brings me out to the water.

"You wouldn't dare." He smirks evilly at me, before throwing me in the water. I hiss in pain as water stung my eyes, salt water and eye balls do not mix!

"You're evil!" I pout. At the corner of my eye I could see Raven tackling down Aisha, but they both splashed into the water as a result. I could hear Elsword's laughter increase; I quickly grabbed his waist and pulled him down with me. He struggles to remain standing, but his attempt was futile.

"Hey no fair." He pouts. I simply responded by splashing him with water. We continue our water fight, ignoring the strange looks we're getting from the people around us.

"Hey guys I'm back!" I hear Rena sing. She had on her pink bikini top, and she put her hair in a high ponytail; the guys around her had their eyes glued to her.

"Sneak attack!" Chung picks her up bridal style and began to run for the water. He throws her in the water, and before Rena could respond he starts kicks water at her. Man that looks more like abuse than fun to me. I suddenly get tackled down by Elsword.

"Oh it's on!" I push him off and tackle him back. Our water fight continued for quite a while. We stopped when Rena said she saw a jellyfish near her. We had to get out before she attracted any more attention to herself.

"I swear I saw it!" She pouts as she covers herself with a towel.

"There was nothing." Chung sighs. "If I saw it I'd defiantly bring you out of the water."

"Well I saw it with my own two eyes! I'm pretty sure it was a jellyfish." She snaps.

"Then it's time for you to get glasses." She glares at him.

"I'm hungry, who wants water melon?" Aisha quickly changes the subject. We all raise our hands in unison. She giggles as she takes out a plastic container filled with slices of the precious fruit. We each took three pieces; I smile dumbly to myself as I took a bite out of the sweet and juicy watermelon.

"Let's play some volleyball." Raven suggests. "Me and my girlfriend versus whoever is brave enough to face us." I could see Aisha's face heat up as she hears Raven calling her his girlfriend.

"Eve want to play?" Elsword asks.

"Well . . . I'm not very good." I'm not good at any sports in general.

"Don't worry; I'll protect you and your pretty face from being hit by that ball." M-my pretty what?! H-he called me pretty; my heart starts to run a marathon as I replay what he just said.

"Sure, I'll play." I blurt out. Why did I say that; it's like my mouth has a mind of its own!

"Awesome!" Elsword chirps.

"Okay we'll start the game." Raven announces. "First let's find a net."

Unfortunately we couldn't find any volleyball nets, so we had to play with lines drawn on the sand. I dumbly hit the volleyball as it headed to my direction; somehow it flew over and won us a point. My jaw drops as I see that I actually won us a point.

"Awesome job Eves!" Elsword's comment made me want to try harder.

"We won't lose to you two love birds that easily!" Aisha announces proudly. Oh it's on!

The game was quite intense, but it was also really fun too. We decided this would be the last round; Rena and Chung are literally falling asleep as they watch the ball go back and forth. I kept my eyes glued on the ball as it heads to Raven's side, he forcefully hits it, and it comes at me with full speed. I quickly wacked it back, it went far back, but Aisha quickly hit it back. The ball comes crashing onto the ground, Aisha and Raven cheer at their victory.

"Good game." I chirp. Sure I'm drained from it, but I never had this much fun playing sports!

"I want to verse Chung." Rena chirps.

"Are you sure you can beat me?" He winks.

"Just watch and learn pretty boy!" We step aside as the two start their match.

"I'm going to go for a walk with Aisha, we'll be back soon." Raven says as he wraps his arm around her.

"You love birds have fun." Elsword shouts. We stand in comfortable silence as we watch Rena and Chung play.

"Hey I'll be right back." Before I could reply Elsword quickly runs off. I pout and sat on the ground, part of me felt somewhat sad that he's left; I don't understand why I'm feeling this way. My eyes continue to follow the ball as it moves back and forth in the air, it feels like I'm looking at a pendant. My eye lids start to grow heavy as I continue to watch the game progress.

"I'm back." I immediately snap out of my thoughts. Elsword sits down beside me.

"You went somewhere else to take off the sweater?" I ask as I examine his soaked white T-shirt.

"That and to get you this." Get me what? "Close your eyes." Well this sounds familiar. I didn't argue but instead I listened to what he said. "Okay now you can open them." I gasp at the white object in front of my face; I quickly back away.

"Elsword I almost had a heart attack!" I gasp. "I thought that was slender man!"

"Wow." He chuckles. "It's a shell dumby." I cautiously took the 'shell' and examined it closely, it was as shiny as marble, white as snow, and was the size of a bouncy ball. Wow this is quite an amazing shell! "Um do you like it?" Elsword asks as he scratches the back of his head. Awe he looks so cute when he's nervous; oh look pervert me is back . . .

"It's so cute!" I awe. "I love it; it's hard to believe it's an actual shell!" I'm more surprised it was just lying around on the beach.

"It's quite unique and rare, kind of like you." Butterflies erupted in my stomach as he said that; I could feel my heart threatening to rip out of my chest.

"T-thank you." I stutter. He kisses the top of my head. I lean onto his shoulder as I continue to look at the shell. This day is going by quite well, I'm glad everyone's having a good time. Sparks started to fly as he wrapped his around my waist. I could feel the world slowing down; I close my eyes to cherish every second of this moment in time.

(? POV)

"Hello Camilla it's me!" I chirp as I head out of the airport. I'm welcomed by the sunlight shining right into my eyes; I quickly slip on some sunglasses.

"Oh hello honey." She chirps. "How's school?"

"Good, mom decided to move here, she found a pretty good job, and we're also able to help you guys. So how's Elesis doing?" My mom totally flipped out when Camilla called us about Elesis.

"She's still not waking up." Camilla sighs. "Can you get your mom to call me once you settle in your new house?"

"Sure!" I really hope I live by him. "Oh I was wondering if I could talk to Elsword." I fidget with my hair nervously. It's been quite a while since I saw him.

"Oh he's with his friends, I'll send you the address to the beach they're at."

"Okay thanks!" I sang.

"No problem hun!"

With that she ends the call, after a few seconds my phone buzzes; I quickly examine the message she sent me. "So that's where you are." I giggle. Wow I sound like a stalker. I rush back in the crowded building, luckily I was able to find my mom within a few minutes; now let's hope she'll let me go see him!

"Mom I'm going to look for Elsword!" I chirp. She looks at me with disapproval.

"Honey . . ." I knew she was going to do that!

"Mom I know where he is!" I show her Camilla's text message. "I'll stay safe I promise!" I put on my best puppy dog face. She sighs with defeat; she can never say no to my puppy dog face, takes years of practice!

"Okay, I'll call Camilla after to arrange a ride back home for you." She sighs. "Alright hurry along now." I hug her tightly before heading out to look for a taxi. Luckily I was able to spot one before anyone else saw it, I quickly got in and told the driver the place to go.

I can't wait to see Elsword again; I wonder how he's doing. Is he doing alright, I wonder if he's lonely, I wonder what school he'll be going to; either way I'll be able to see him again! He said long distance relationships wouldn't work, but we're technically not far away any more! Maybe we'll be able to get back together again; Elsword's girlfriend I want that title again. I smile dumbly to myself as I imagine us being together again.

**New chapter won't be here for awhile, for several reasons. One stupid unit test stressing me out, and two I want to make sure the next chapters are perfect for you guys. Until then remember to breathe, and PM me if ya like I like random chats XD Cya later lovebirds. :)**


	15. The beach trip part 2

**Not much proof reading was done, but I hope you guys can still enjoy it. :)**

(Eve's POV)

"Victory!" Chung announces proudly. The game of volley ball finally ended, with Chung taking home the gold medal; er sand medal I guess. "How's the weather like in loser ville?" Chung says in a mocking voice.

"Sh-shut up! N-next time I promise you'll lose!" Rena hisses. She glares at Chung coldly as he does his happy dance. My stomach suddenly growls loudly, I mentally curse at it as it lets out another booming growl.

"Looks like its lunch time." Elsword winks. My face heats up as my stomach growls with agreement. Sometimes my big appetite is a curse! "Only problem; when the heck will Aisha and Raven return from their walk?"

"I doubt they're taking a casual walk around the beach." Rena shrugs. "I bet they're making out somewhere!" Seems legit, I guess . . .

"How about you and Chung go find a nearby place to eat, while Eves and I go look for the lovebirds?"

"Oh and bring our stuff there too." I point to the bags lying on the sand. Rena pouts.

"Why am I stuck with that thing?!" She looks at Chung and pretends to barf. "I'm going to go blind if I continue to look at him!"

"I can hear you ya know?!" Chung glares icily at Rena, but she shrugs it off and pretends he's not there. She gets the bags, and flings them over her shoulder.

"Oh can I get my phone out of there first?" Rena nods and hands me my bag. I quickly got my phone out, and returned the bag to Rena.

"Text us when you find somewhere to eat." Elsword orders. Rena nods and hurries off without Chung.

"Hey wait for me!" Chung dashes off after Rena. I sometimes wonder if they're friends or mortal enemies. Well it doesn't matter as long as they don't murder each other . . . yet.

"Come on let's go look for them." I snap out of my thoughts and nod.

We walk in silence; I examine the area for our friends. As I'm looking my eyes start wander off, before I knew it they glued themselves to Elsword; what am I doing I'm supposed to be looking for Aisha and Raven; focus brain! But Wow when did Elsword get so hot; oh and cute. What am I thinking?! Oh dear I'm such a pervert! Just as I'm freaking out in my head Elsword turns his head to my direction, my heart beats faster as I make eye contact with his blazing red eyes. I quickly turn my head around; great, now he thinks I'm a pervert! Stupid Eve, stupid, stupid!

(Aisha's POV)

"Oh I just love how calm the ocean looks!" I awe at the water. I wonder what it's like to live under there, must be peaceful, aside from the scary sharks, and jellyfish.

"Wait till sunset, its beautiful at that time." Raven explains. I hope we'll be able to stay for that long!

"My dream is to ride a boat! I've never ridden one!" I blurt out.

"Really?!"

"Yeah, my family doesn't travel much." I reply sheepishly. I just hope I don't get sea sick, that'd just ruin the moment.

"Well we can do that on our Honeymoon." Yeah what he sa—what?! Honey what?!

"Wh-wh-what?!" I look at him with shock.

"Oops um didn't mean to say that." He looks at me nervously. Honeymoon with Raven, sounds more like a dream to me; I just hope we'll be able to stay together for long, then we'll have kids, and what am I thinking?! We stand in awkward silence, I snap out of my thoughts as Raven snakes his arm around my waist. "I don't like the way those guys are looking at you."

Awe he's protecting me; I smile dumbly as I remember the time he first did that. "Well this looks familiar." I giggle.

"Well this time it's for real." My face heats up as I recall the events that happened on that very night.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, words can easily just be lies." He pulls me closer. I swear he could feel my heart pounding against his chest.

"Well, why don't we show them some evidence?" A smile escapes my lips.

We crash our lips together, I could hear people gasping at us; I bet they're watching all this! We shrug it off; it's their fault for not being able to take their eyes off us. I tilt my head a bit to deepen the kiss; Raven tightens his grip on me. Man I feel sorry for the kids watching this. I wish this moment could last forever.

"Hey no PDA on the beach!" A voice shouts. We hesitate a bit before breaking the kiss; I glare at the red haired dork that shouted that.

"Oh my poor innocent eyes!" Eve dramatically covers her eyes. Sometimes having friends can be a curse . . .

"What do you two want?" I ask harshly.

"Calm down woman." Elsword chuckles. "We're going to get lunch now."

"Well I am a bit hungry." I send Raven an apologetic look. "Let's get something to eat."

"Fine." He pecks my lips. We follow Elsword and Eve back in silence. Why couldn't Elsword and Eve appear half an hour later?! Note to self, don't bring friends along when you're going to beach with Raven!

(? POV)

"Sorry Miss, but the car's acting a bit strange." The driver examines the taxi. Why does this have to happen now?!

"When will it be fixed?" I ask calmly.

"I'm not sure, but I'll try to get it fixed as soon as possible."

"Alright." I sigh as I fall back into my seat. I hope Elsword won't be leaving anytime soon, I take out my phone and fired up a random game. Hopefully this will help distract my mind, I highly doubt it though. I shake the thoughts out of my head as I begin to play game.

(Eve's POV)

My stomach growls loudly as the smell of freshly made burgers and fries filled my nostrils. Finally I'll be able to feed my poor stomach, I wonder what Rena and Chung ordered for us! I had to restrain myself from doing a happy dance when I saw the familiar Pikachu haired guy sitting at one of the tables, without telling the others I rush off to their table. People gave me funny looks while I was heading to the table, I guess it's because I'm soaking wet in my clothes; I shrug it off and plopped down on my seat, I take one of the burgers piled together at the middle of the table, and began to gobble it down.

"Well hello to you too." Rena giggles. "Let me guess, eat first, then greet." I nod as I take another bite out of the burger.

"Hurry and get your burgers everyone, if you're not quick that monster will eat your share." Elsword announces as he sits beside me. I send a death glare at him before returning to my dear burger, poor thing still needs to be eaten!

"You are not human." Rena declares as I swallow the last of my lunch. "Here's a drink." She passes me a drink. "Hope you like coke." Yep I'm satisfied with this lunch!

"Who doesn't?" I begin gulp down the drink. Sometimes I wonder where all that food goes, maybe my stomach's a black hole; yeah seems legit. I'm like another Kirby.

"You're officially the alien of this group." Chung announces. "Any objections?" Everyone shakes their head.

"Well it's better than being normal! Normal is boring!" Weird people makes this world go round!

"Maybe we should lock you up in a mental ward." I nearly pushed Elsword out of his seat for saying that. He's lucky we're out in public, if we weren't I would've slapped him like crazy. "Wow calm down woman, I was just suggesting something!" With that I took his burger away, and began to eat it. What can I say; my stomach always has room for food!

"Your suggestion sucks." Aisha giggles. "And now you're going to starve to death."

"Whatever, I can survive." He shrugs. I dramatically swallowed the last piece of his burger, and smiled evilly at him.

"Eve whatever you do, stay away from my food!" Rena glares at me. I only take food from someone who's annoying me, and if they're offering it to me.

"Either way you're my little alien." Elsword ruffles my hair. My face heats up; a small smile automatically formed on my lips. "I'll be right back, gotta pee." Aisha nearly chokes on her drink.

"Have some manners will ya?! There are people trying to eat here!" She glares at him.

"Great, I don't think I can drink my orange juice." Rena pushes her drink away. "I knew I should've ordered coke." She looks at the drink with a disgusting look on her face.

"Don't be so dramatic." Chung took her drink, and began to gulp it down. "And what a waste of orange juice."

"Sh-shut up!"

Elsword chuckles at Rena's little tantrum before leaving the table. As he walked towards the bathroom, I noticed some girls sending him some flirty looks. Heck, some of the girls even went up to him to say 'hi'; seeing those girls all lovey dovey with him pisses me off! I'm not sure why I'm feeling this way, but seeing him making small talks with them makes me want to go over there and rip those girls' eyes out. I continue to glare at the group of bacteria, as I angrily gulp down my drink.

"Eve, are you planning to kill someone?" Rena suddenly asks. I quickly snap out of my trance and shake my head.

"Are you sure, you look like you're about to kill someone." Aisha eyes me suspiciously.

"No I'm not. You two must be seeing things." I did my best to hide the anger in my voice.

I look back at the group of bacteria, I nearly choke on my drink as I see them waiting for Elsword to come out from the restroom. That's it someone give me a chainsaw, I need to rip some heads off! I don't like how I'm getting mad over nothing; Elsword is my friend, so I should feel happy for him if he does get a girlfriend. A wave of sadness rushed over me, as I try to picture him with another person. Stupid brain, what's with me these days?! At the corner of my eye I could see Rena and everyone else looking at me with concern, I looked away from the parasites, and slowly began to calm down. I hope they don't ask me what's wrong afterwards.

(Rena's POV)

Aisha nudges my arm as we walk out of the restaurant. "Hey do you know what's wrong with Eve?" She whispers. "I doubt nothing's bothering her." Thank you captain obvious!

"I know." I reply flatly. I watch as Eve awkwardly walks beside Elsword; at that moment an idea clicks in my head. "Hey you knew those two when you were small right?"

"Yeah."

"Well do you know if they ever said they liked each other?" Aisha pauses for a second before shaking her head. Oh darn it!

"No, Eve has never had a crush before, but with Elsword it's hard to tell." Never had a crush, wow that girl was either born with a lack of emotions, or she's actually an alien! I choose the alien theory.

"Oh, well I thought maybe Eve likes Elsword." Aisha's eyes widen at my statement.

"Maybe, but Eve's too stupid to realize that." Aisha taps her index finger on her chin. "We can't know for sure . . . we should keep watch before jumping to any conclusions."

"Let's keep it between us for now." Aisha nods.

"What are you two whispering about?" Raven randomly joins in.

"Girl stuff now shoo." Aisha casually replies.

"Awe I want to know." Raven pouts like a child. Aisha sighs and pecks him on the lips. "Okay I'll shut up."

Whew, he finally shuts up! Geez, Eve is smart and all, but she's an idiot when it comes to her feelings about someone! She's as smart as a rock when it comes to things like these, I bet anyone here would agree too.

(? POV)

"Okay Miss the car is good to go!" The driver announces proudly. "Sorry to keep you waiting, in return for being so patient, you only have to pay half the price."

"Oh thank you!" I chirp. A wide smile escaped my lips as the car returned back on the road. I stare out my window, and began to doze off. I really hope Elsword will still be there when I arrive!

(Rena's POV)

"What should we do now?" I ask. We are the only ones standing at the beach doing nothing, and it's just awkward.

"Let's play Frisbee out in the water!" Chung suggests.

"I don't think that's a good idea." I point out. "First we don't have a Frisbee, and second we'll lose it easily in the water."

"But it'll be fun." He pouts. "Come on please?" He puts on his best puppy dog face. I'm usually immune to puppy dog faces, but with Chung it's impossible to resist. His stupid blue eyes look too innocent to say no to, and his Pikachu like hair makes him look like a lost Pikachu! I sigh in defeat and nod. One day I'll have to cut that hair! At this rate I'll do as he says as long as he keeps that dog face on.

"Alright, but where will we get the Frisbee?" Elsword asks.

"Raven, go buy some Frisbees!" Aisha orders.

"Why me?!"

"Because I want you to, now go." He crosses his arms. Wow great manners you got there Aisha.

"What's the magic word?"

"I love you." Aisha says in a sweet voice. I'm pretty sure it's please, but whatever; I'll never understand love language.

"I was thinking of please and thank you, but that can do too." He kisses the top of her head, before heading off to buy the Frisbees.

"Until he gets back." Chung picks me up bridal style. "CANNON BALL!" He rushes towards the water.

"Chung don't you dare! There are jellyfish in the water!" I begin to trash around in his arms, but his grip doesn't loosen up on me. "Put me down!" He ignores me and drops me in the water, I quickly held on to my breath as I splashed into the salty water. I swiftly sat up straight, but more water came splashing in my face as Chung jumped in.

"Abuse much?" Elsword laughs at us.

"It's not funny!" I pout. I almost got fish pee in my mouth!

"Come on in the water." Chung says in a welcoming voice. Elsword, Eve, and Aisha shook their heads. "Party poopers." He gets up and drags Aisha in.

"Ah; save yourselves!" She giggles as she hits the water. Before Eve could react Chung runs over to her, picks her up bridal style, and throws her in the water. I could see anger flash Elsword's eyes as he saw Eve being picked up by Chung.

"Ew I think I got some salt water in my mouth." Eve complains. Elsword suddenly tackles Chung down into the water.

"Don't you ever pick Eve up, and throws her in the water like that!" Wow possessive much? Eve, you're so lucky to have someone like that to look after you! "O-only I can do that!" He quickly adds on. A small blush was seen on his face. I quickly look over at Eve; her face is red as a cherry! Awe this is all too cute!

"Shield me!" Chung hides behind me, before I could respond water splashes at me. I think a whole mouth full of it went in my mouth, eww!

"Elsword!" I scream. "And you!" I tackle Chung down, as Elsword continues to kick water at us. No one makes me swallow fish pee! No one!

"Eldork have some manners!" Aisha pushes him down. They nearly crushed Eve, good thing they missed her by an inch.

"You almost killed me." She begins to splash Elsword and Aisha with water. They teamed up on her, she tried to get away as waves water hurdled at her. I pushed Chung aside and went for Elboy and Aisha. I hurdled myself towards Aisha and knocked her down.

"No fair, you guys can't team up." Aisha pushes me off, and we begin our water war. Chung tackles me down from behind, why does this kid always have to cause me pain?! Our water war was a mess; I'm surprised we didn't get kicked out. We continued the war till a purple object came crashing into Aisha's head. She winced in pain.

"Ow, what the heck was that?!" She hisses.

"Oops I was aiming for Rena." Raven chuckles. He places the extra Frisbees down. "What happened while I was gone?" He eyes each of us suspiciously.

"Get in here and join the fun." Aisha smiles. "And help me win this water war!" Without another word Raven comes crashing in with us.

"Frisbee war!" Chung throws the Frisbee in the air; it comes crashing down on Eve's head. She sends Chung a death glare.

"Pikachu, you are so dead!" She grabs the Frisbee and angrily throws it back; unfortunately the Frisbee missed Chung's head, and instead hit Aisha's. She glares at us coldly.

"You guys are all going down!" She grins evilly as she picks up the Frisbee.

"Hey I didn't hit you with that thing!" I cautiously backed away from the angry purple haired girl.

"This is war!" She flings the Frisbee in the air.

Our 'harmless' water fight soon got turned into a Frisbee war. People walking by were whispering about us, I'm surprised no one called the cops on us; I guess I should be thankful for that. After what felt like hours of 'fighting' we grew tried and decided to stop the games. I'm pretty sure I lost a few hundred brain cells from that Frisbee hitting my head so many times. I dumbly rubbed my hand through my head, for signs of blood.

"I'm so tired." Eve sighs. She falls flat on the ground, not caring about the sand sticking on to her. Elsword sits right beside her. "So you guys ready to go?"

"Can we stay a bit longer?" Aisha asks. "I want to stay for the sun set."

"Sure, that sounds cool." Eve replies. I examine the sky. The sky is gradually turning orange, I've always wanted to see the sun set at the beach, and it better be as pretty as they say it is!

"Well we're going for a walk now." Raven wraps his arm around Aisha. Just then an idea clicks in my head. I quickly link my arm with Chung's.

"Let's play some more Frisbee over there!" I point to the very far end of the beach. Aisha seemed to notice my little plan, and smiled.

"Well you two better hurry; have fun!" She chirps, before pulling Raven away. I quickly grab a Frisbee and dragged Chung away, before Eve could ask us to stay and play there. Eve you better stay with Elboy, or else my perfect plan will be ruined!

"You still want to play?" He asks in disbelief.

"Yes." I lie. As long as Eve and Elsword get to watch the sunset with each other alone I'll be okay! My sacrifice better be worth it! Once we were at the very far end of the beach, our intense game of Frisbee started. The tosses were nice and gentle at first, but as the game progressed the tosses grew stronger, and the Frisbee flew irritatingly further.

"Rena, are you ready for my super throw?" Chung smirks at me.

"Shut up and throw the thing!" I hiss. His 'super throw' shouldn't be that bad. I have a feeling that I'm going regret this later on.

"Whatever you want princess." He whips the Frisbee at me. That thing looks like it could kill someone, specifically me; oh screw me and my positive thinking! I squeal and ducked down; I could feel that thing swoosh by. Yes I'm alive!

"Ow!" Someone from behind me screams. Chung curses under his breath. I cautiously got up, and looked behind me. "I believe this is yours." The girl says as she continues to rub her head. She had on a V-neck, unzipped denim jacket, skinny jeans, she had small purse with her, and her long black hair is flowing freely behind her.

"Sorry about that." I say as she gives me back the Frisbee. "Are you okay?" If she dies we're going to be in so much trouble, you can't die from a Frisbee though. Screw that, anything can happen!

"I'm fine, takes more than that to break me down." She winks. "Well I got to get going; I'm looking for my boyfriend."

"Okay and once again sorry about that." I wave her goodbye. I quickly turn my head back to the Pikachu boy and glared at him. "You could've killed her!"

"Well I didn't, so stop being so dramatic!" He rolls his eyes. "Just throw that thing back here.

"Whatever." I reply as I lazily threw the Frisbee back.

(Eve's POV)

Oh why did they have to leave?! I sneak a glance at Elsword before quickly looking away. We continue to sit in awkward silence, only the sound of the waves filled the air. Every time I look at him I recall what happened at lunch, why am I feeling mad every time I think about it!? It's not right, I shouldn't be mad at my friend for this!

"Today was fun eh?" I quickly nod, still looking away from him. "Are you okay? It seems like something is bothering you." I can't tell him the truth, who knows how he'll react!

"N-no I'm fine." I reply. "Just a little tired." 'A little tired' doesn't even begin to describe how tired I really feel right now! We continue to sit in awkward silence; I suddenly burst into laughter as Elsword begins to tickle me.

"S-stop!" I gasp out.

"What's the magic word?" He says in a taunting voice, he begins to tickle me harder.

"P-p-please!" I'm in tears, due to his dreadful tickling. He finally stops; I take some deep breaths in. I thought I was going to die from laughter; now that would be embarrassing.

"I'm pretty sure something is bothering you." He blurts out.

I stiffen up as I recall how angry I felt when he was talking to other girls. I can't tell him that's bothering me, what will he think; he'll probably think I'm some kind of creep! I begin to freak out in my head; Elsword must've noticed me becoming more nervous, he places his hand on mines and gave it a gentle squeeze. Butterflies exploded in my stomach as I felt his hand in mines.

"I-I-I um . . ." I don't know how I should word it. Either way he'll be creeped out, right?

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Yes thank you for saying that! "But just know I'll always be here if you need someone to be there for you. I'll stay with you until every star in this world disappears."

Sparks ran through my body as I heard what he just said. I dumbly turned my head towards him, and made eye contact with his blazing red eyes. Why did he say that, is this some kind of joke, what's he trying to imply? Many more questions ran through my head as I dumbly stared at him, my face starts to heat up; I could see a blush appear on his face.

"Wh-wh-what are you trying to say?" I ask dumbly.

"I um I." He looks around nervously. My heart melts at the cute look on his face; shut up pervert me!

My eyes widen as he starts to lean in, he's getting closer! My heart beat rings through my ears, without thinking I slowly start to lean in. Is this what I think it is?! Part of my brain is screaming for me to get away, while the other part is cheering me on. Should I do it; will I regret it later, what will happen after this? Those thoughts ran through my head, as he got closer. Everything around us freezes when our faces are inches away from each other; I swear I felt his lips brush against mines. I close my eyes as I prepare for what is about to happen.

"Elsword!" I snap my eyes open, and we quickly scoot a few inches away from each other. I look over to see a black haired girl running towards us. Elsword curses under his breath, before I could ask what was wrong the girl tackled him with a big hug.

"Wh-what the—"Before he could finish his sentence, the girl pulls him in for a kiss. She kissed him passionately, while he just sat there in shock. My eyes start to burn, and a wave of sadness and anger rushed over me. I feel sick just watching this! She finally broke the kiss, and gave him another hug.

"I missed you so much Elsword!" She chirps. I could hear so much happiness in her voice. Anger began to boil towards this girl; I hate how I'm mad at someone I've never even met before!

"What are you doing here?" Elsword asks. He looks at me with concern. I did my best to hide my anger and sadness.

"Who is she?" I ask in my most cheery voice. She breaks the hug and extends her arm out.

"My name is Ara Haan, and I'm Elsword's girlfriend!" She chirps.

"I-I'm Eve, nice to meet you." I shake her hand. Girlfriend . . . Elsword's girlfriend; I could feel something inside me die. I bite my lower lip to prevent myself from crying as Ara pulled Elsword into another kiss. I don't know why I'm feeling this way, but it hurts; it hurts so badly!


	16. Jealousy

**Read author's note at the end plz and thank your o3o**

_(Recap)_

_"My name is Ara Haan, and I'm Elsword's girlfriend!" She chirps._

_"I-I'm Eve, nice to meet you." I shake her hand. Girlfriend . . . Elsword's girlfriend; I could feel something inside me die. I bite my lower lip to prevent myself from crying as Ara pulled Elsword into another kiss. I don't know why I'm feeling this way, but it hurts; it hurts so badly!_

(Elsword's POV)

My body completely froze as Ara continues to kiss me, I took a glance at Eve, she smiled happily at us, but I could see hurt written all over her face. An urge to push Ara aside overwhelmed me, but instead I just sat there in shock. I continued to stare at Eve until Ara finally finished eating my face off.

"Um, Eve right?" Eve snaps out of her trance and nods. "Can you leave, and give us some alone time?"

"O-okay." She looks sadly at me before making her way to the other side of the beach.

"She could've stayed." I said in a harsh and stern voice. Ara shook her head, and looked at me with dreamy eyes.

"I don't want anyone else here to ruin this moment." Moment, what moment?! I have to admit it, but things were going great until she showed up. "I know you said long distance relationships don't work out, but we're technically not far away from each other anymore."

"So you want to get back together?" I ask emotionlessly.

"Yes!" Before I could answer Ara attacked me with another bear hug. I'm not sure how such a tiny girl could hug so hard; I think she broke some of my ribs. She continues to strangle me with her hug, even though I'm gasping for air.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" I hear Rena shout from a distance.

"Rena you can't just barge in like that!" I hear Chung protest. At the corner of my eyes I could see a very angry Rena running towards us. Uh oh, things might start to get messy . . .

"People are sure loud these days." Ara giggles as she continues to hug me. I hear someone clear their throat loudly; Ara broke the hug and looked behind her. I smile sheepishly at Rena as she looks at us with crossed arms.

"Well hello there." She spoke to Ara in a strange voice. It's almost like the voice you'd hear when someone is talking to an animal. "I'm Rena Elsword's friend."

"I'm Ara Elsword's girlfriend."

"Oh, how . . . lovely." I could see her eye twitch slightly.

"Um she's actually my ex." I said not making eye contact with either of the girls.

"But we're not far away from each other so . . ." Man this girl is stubborn!

"Well I'm not exactly ready for a new relationship." Ara stares blankly at me, before nodding her head.

"Okay, and don't worry; I'll be here when you're ready!" She smiles sweetly at me. Awe that smile reminds me of the time we first met. Shut up brain, it's not time to think about that.

"Rena, have you forgotten about us?!" Anger started to boil as I saw Chung giving Eve a piggyback ride. Chung lets Eve down, and looks at Ara, "who's the chick?"

"Elsword's soon to be girlfriend!" She chirped. "Well I used to be his little light of hope, but right now he's not ready for another relationship." Eve looked emotionlessly at us. Come on please say something Eves; you're killing me with your silence!

"Well I'm Chung nice to meet you, and if Elboy here isn't good for you." He fixes his hair. "I'm always available." I seriously want to punch him in the face, how dare he hit on Ara!

"Well I'm going to go get the lovebirds." Rena says as she glares at Ara coldly. She quickly put on her fake smile as she ran off to look for the lovebirds.

"So how did you two meet?" Chung asks he sits down, and waits for us to tell the story. Eve hesitated a bit before sitting down to listen.

"Well when we first met we hated each other!" Ara giggles at the memories. "We got more social with each other when the teacher forced us to work together on a science project. We gradually grew closer, and soon we became close friends. We helped each other through many tough times, and at the end of freshmen year he finally asked me out!"

"When, where, how?" Chung asked eagerly.

"It was afterschool. He asked me to meet him in the storage room, I wasn't very fond of that idea, but went anyways. There he confessed to me, and on that very day I got my first kiss stolen. We got caught by the janitor though, but it was worth it." Ara pecks me on the cheek. I'm surprised she even remembered all that.

"Wow dude, you've got to give me tips on getting a hot girl's attention." Chung winks.

"Sure, I guess." I replied flatly. I noticed Eve looked more down than before, she almost resembles an abused puppy; I just want to go over there, to give her a hug, kiss, anything that'd make her smile again.

"So you two broke up because you don't believe in long distance relationships?"

"Yep, well I believed in it, but not Elsword."

"Yep." I simply replied. My mind is too distracted by Eve, I'm worried about how she's feeling right now. What would've happened if Ara didn't show up; would she still look all down like she does now? Would we really kiss? What would happen after that?

"Here are the lovebirds." We look over to see Rena approaching with the two lovebirds.

"Oh hi, you must be Ara!" Aisha says in a 'cheery' voice. "I'm Aisha, and this is my boyfriend Raven!"

"Hi." He simply stated. "So you used to date Elboy eh?"

"Yep!" She sang. I awkwardly look at the group; they're all staring at us like we're animals in a zoo. The only person who got my attention was Eve, she looked at us bitterly. Why did Ara have to come at a time like this?!

"Well I'm tired." Eve got up and stretched. "I want to go home now."

"Eve, are you okay?" I blurt out. She smiles sadly at me.

"I'm just tired, so don't worry about it." Rule number 1, when a girl says she's just tired it means something's wrong! Well unless she's literally in zombie mode, then in that case you should let her sleep, before she rips your head off.

"Can you call your mom to pick us up?" Ara must really want us to be alone . . .

"I want to make sure Eve gets home safe." I quickly explain. Eve turns her head towards me, and stares at me with wide eyes. "We should go before we miss the bus."

"N-no, you two should go home together." My mood drops as those words came out of her mouth. "Raven, will you drop me off?" Anger started to boil again, I know Raven already has a girlfriend and all, but it still pisses me off to know she'd rather go with him. Not to mention he liked her before!

"Um sure, go get your stuff; we'll leave now I guess." Raven looks at her with concern.

"Um do you have extra room in your car?" I ask sheepishly. "I was wondering if you could drop us off as well."

"Okay." He replied emotionlessly. "Come on, we should go before it gets dark."

(Raven's POV)

"Okay, see you guys tomorrow!" Aisha waves Rena and Chung goodbye. "Alright, lets head back home now!"

We walked in awkward silence as we made our way to my car. Aisha got shotgun, while Elsword and that thing sat in the very back seats, and Eve sat alone at one of the seats in the middle. I decided to turn up the radio to make things less awkward, even with the music nice loud; I could still hear that chick giggle about the 'good old days'.

"So how did you guys think of the trip today?" Aisha attempts to start a conversation.

"It was fun." Elsword replied flatly.

"It was good." Eve said in an emotionless voice. At the corner of my eye I could see Aisha mouthing me to do something. Hey I'm driving here; I can't just go back there to start a nice conversation!

"I wish I came earlier to hang out with you guys." Ara pouts. I tightly grip the steering wheel. I don't care who this chick is, but I have a feeling she's going to cause us a lot of trouble. I finally arrived to Eve's house; I pull up on the drive way, and unlocked the doors.

"Thanks for the ride." She smiles sadly at me. "And nice meeting you Ara." She opened the car door and clumsily got out. Before I could lock the doors again, Aisha unbuckled her seatbelt, and quickly got out.

"Don't you two start cuddling back there!" I warn, as I see Ara getting closer to Elsword. She flinches at my comment and backs away from him.

"What's Aisha doing?" Elsword asks, eyeing the girls suspiciously. Knowing Aisha, she must be asking Eve to text her after. I hope Eve is okay, I have a feeling that thing back there with Elsword interrupted something important. It's a hunch, but you never know. I snap out of my thoughts as Aisha came back in.

"Sorry I took so long. I was just asking her to help me with some homework we had tomorrow." Lair, but I'll let this one slide. "Come on, let's drive these lovebirds home."

"Uh sure." We returned to the road in no time, because Elsword lived so close by, we arrived at his place within a few seconds. I should've just made him get off at Eve's place, he could've easily walked home.

"Thanks for the ride man." Elsword says as he gets out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride! Raven and Aisha right?" We both nod in response. I quickly left his drive way, and began to make my way to Aisha's place. She whips out her phone from her bag, and begins to text someone. It's pretty obvious that someone is Eve.

(Aisha's POV)

'Are you there?' No answer. I try again, still nothing. I sigh of frustration as I continue to spam Eve.

"She's ignoring you?" Raven asks. Stupid question Raven, but I'll get you get away with it this time.

"Yes, I hate it when people do that!" My mood lifts as my phone buzzes, about time Eve.

'Sorry I was getting ready for a shower and did u spam me?'

'Maybe :P but r u okay?' I stare at my phone intensely as I wait for Eve's response, I also ignored the fact that Raven just pulled up on my drive way. At least he's nice enough to let me stay in his car a little longer.

'im fine y wouldn't i be?' Because that thing named Ara is getting in between you and Elsword!

'don't lie :P'

'look im not sad y do u think tht?'

'im ur best friend of course I can tell if ur down' This girl is so stubborn!

'im fine, relly. Now I gtg take a shower now so ttyl' Stupid girl, avoiding the question! Though a shower does sound nice right now, looks like those extra changes of clothes didn't come in handy after all.

'kk :P' I turn my phone off, and sigh of frustration.

"Eve being stubborn?" I jump at Raven's voice. I almost forgot he was here, some girlfriend I am . . .

"Yeah, it's obvious she likes Elsword," I think. You can never be sure when it's with Eve. "I know that Ara chick ruined something special!"

"And how would you know that?" Raven asks crossing his arms.

"I don't know. It feels like it though, think about it! Elsword and Eve alone, at a beach, at sundown, and its pretty obvious that Elsword likes Eve back. Can't you see what I'm seeing?!" True that there's a chance of them just sitting and talking as 'friends', but I'll take my chances on the romantic stuff.

"You have a point." Raven sighs. "But that Ara chick will get in the way."

"Looks like things got that much complicated." I just hope that Eve's handling this alright. "Well thanks for the ride." Raven leans in and kisses me; I didn't even need to debate to kiss him back. Our lips moved in sync for who know how long. I finally pulled away, Raven frowns at what I did.

"Don't give me that look."

"But I was enjoying that." Raven pouts.

"Whatever, we can always do it another time." I peck him on the lips. "Good night."

"Good night, my sweet princess." I blush at his comment as I got out of the car. Man I love this guy!

(Eve's POV)

"Shut up!" I slammed the snooze button on my cursed alarm clock. Everything that happened yesterday flushed back, into my mind. I pull my sheets over my head; I don't feel like doing anything today! I close my eyes. Hoping I'll fall back to sleep again. Gah, what am I doing; I can't afford to miss school today!

Without another thought I force myself out of bed. I yawned loudly as I stretched out my arms. I dug through my closet, debating on what to wear. In the end I settled for a white sweater, and skinny jeans. I lazily made my way downstairs, my stomach growled happily at the smell of breakfast in the kitchen.

"Morning honey!" My mom greets me with her famous morning smile.

"It's starting to get cold, so remember to bring a jacket with you." My dad says as he finished the last of his coffee.

"Don't worry dad I'll be fine." I receive my breakfast from mom, and made my way to my usual seat.

"Oh I heard it'll snow soon!" My mom joined us at the table. "It's great to know we'll have another white Christmas!"

"We always have a white Christmas dear." My dad chuckles; he has a point though.

"Come on mom, it's way too early for Christmas." I roll my eyes; I take a big bite out of my toast. "Besides winter came late this year." Usually it'd be packed with snow here.

"We should invite Elsword over for Christmas dinner!" My mom suggests. I nearly choked as I she said. "Wouldn't that be great? It'd be like before!"

"It would be fun." I forced a smile on.

It would be even better if Ara wasn't here, shut up brain! You just met her; you can't hate her just yet! I decided to zone out as my parents discussed about the plans for Christmas, I would occasionally nod my head, so it'd seem like I'm listening. I gobble down the rest of my food, and quickly swallowed some pills. As I gathered my things for school, the doorbell chimes. I hesitated a bit before opening the door.

"Morning, and wow it's cold out here." Elsword stuffs his hands in his pockets. What's his doing here? I'd expect him to be with Ara or something. "Well are you going to stand there all day, or are you going to leave for school?" I snap out of my thoughts and nod.

"Mom, dad, I'm leaving now!" I announce.

"Okay have a good day at school!" They reply in unison.

I walk out, but to be welcomed by a cold breeze brushing by, leaving goose bumps on my arm. I stuff my hands in my pockets as I continue to in awkward silence with Elsword. I could feel the tension in the air thicken as we continue to make our way to school.

"So, was anything bothering you yesterday?" Elsword asks. I thought about that question for a second before answering.

"No, why do you ask?" I lie. He looks at me with doubt before sighing. Do I make it that obvious that something's bothering me?

"Well, you seemed off when we left. I was just worried about you." Awe he was worried about me! Oh shut up brain, he only worries about you as a friend, like he'll always do. I flinch a bit from the word friend, worried that he'll see I'm lost in thought I shrug it off and put on my emotionless face.

(Elsword's POV)

I took a glance at her when she gave me her answer. I could tell she was lost in thought, I guess she must've noticed the look on her face; it was quickly replaced with an emotionless one. Why does she want to hide things from me? Come on Eves, you can trust me, what are you hiding?

"Morning, guys!" I snap out of my thoughts, and greeted the lovely couple in front of us.

"Oh I see Ara isn't attending this school." Aisha's eye dart around the area, I could see her smile widen at the lack of signs of Ara.

"Hey guys!" Rena chirps, with Chung following her.

"How are you not cold?!" Raven examines Rena. She had on loose tan tank top, denim shorts, and some flats on. I shiver as I look at her outfit, this girl must be an alien to not be cold. Everyone here was in sweaters but not this thing!

"It takes a whole lot to get this cold." Rena explains with a proud look on her face. I wonder how many times she got sick in order to be immune to this kind of weather. "Oh would you look at that; no Ara!"

"Man, you guys sound like you really hate her." I eye the group suspiciously.

"Oh just ignore us." Aisha giggles. "Let's just say things are finally going according to plan." Aisha and Rena wink at each other. Geez, girls are so confusing.

"Why are you so quiet today?" Chung asks Eve. She looks around nervously; I'm guessing she was lost in thought again.

"Oh, um I'm just a little tired. I didn't sleep all that well last night." Little liar, I eye her suspiciously as she lets out a nervous laugh. Before I could respond to her ridiculous lie, the cursed bell rang, darn it that thing has the worst timing!

"Awe man, I swear that thing rang early today." Rena pouts. I've got to agree with her on that.

"Sorry to burst your bubble princess, but it's right on time like usual." Rena glares at Chung. Oh boy, don't tell me she'll start a fit here.

"I'll deal with you at lunch." She threatened.

"Well, let's get this morning over with." Raven sighs.

"Yep." I reply flatly. I'm too worried about Eve right now, screw the schoolwork, I just want to see what's bothering her! Ugh, this is going to be a long day.

*Few hours later.*

"One more class till lunch!" Chung dramatically points out. One more class to go!

"I can't stand another class." I force myself in the classroom.

Throwing my stuff down on my desk, I sat down, and rested my head on the desk. I glare at the people walking in, they take so long to get in here, just hurry up so we can get this stupid lesson started! The sooner it starts the sooner it'll end. After what felt like decades has passed by everyone was here, well everyone but the teacher.

"Sorry about the wait class!" The teacher hurries in. "I have great news for everyone!" Ugh, just start the lesson! "I'd like you all to meet your new classmate." We all turn our heads towards the classroom door.

"This is a very tiny world." I said to myself, as I saw who the new kid was.

(Eve's POV)

"Drop the topic Rena." I whisper yelled. I really would not like the teacher to ask what we were talking about.

"Come on, it's pretty obvious you're all down because of Ara." Rena says for the billionth time. Ugh, it's getting so annoying, so what if she is or if she's not?! Why would they care, but most importantly, why am I bothered about her being Elsword's ex?!

"Shut up, I'm trying to pay attention to class." I hiss at her. She ignores my comment, and continues to talk away. I did my best to tune out; if I ignore her she'll stop talking. My eye slightly twitched, I'm going to be deaf at this rate.

"Okay class, I'll give you some class time to work on this assignment, remember it's due on Wednesday; so work hard." Mr. Allegro, the science teacher kindly explains, he swiftly hands out our assignment.

I could feel a mini headache starting up as I flip through the assignment. I'm usually fine with homework, but all these questions and research . . . kill me! Just do it!

"I don't get it." Rena complains like a child. "Eve, do you get this?"

"Yes, and you ever paid attention to class, you'd defiantly be able to answer the first 5 questions." I snap. I return to the cursed piece of paper in front of me, I quickly wrote down the answers to the questions I know.

"You can always work on this at home." Rena attempts to snatch my pencil away. I quickly brought it out of arm's reach.

"Listen, if you think Ara is bothering then you're wrong." I sigh.

"Alright fine, but remember at school you'd be able to spend time with Elboy . . . alone." Rena sang.

Elsword, me, and no Ara? Sounds like a deal to me! I mentally slap myself, I shouldn't hate on her, heck I hardly even know her so I have no right to hate on her! Either way it'd still be nice to be with Elsword, without someone always attached to him, I smile dumbly to myself at the thought of it. Oh look perverted me is back, oh well as long no one can read my mind I'm good.

"Seriously Eve, what the heck is all this?!" I look behind, and giggle as she eyes the assignment with a disgusted look on her face.

"Okay, I'll help you, but promise me you'll listen to class next time."

"Yes ma'am!" Rena salutes. This girl has way too much energy, if only she could transfer all that energy towards her school work.

After helping Rena out I quickly returned all my attention to my assignment. I quite surprised that Rena is that fast of a learner, I thought it'd take me the whole class time to explain it to her. After what felt like few minutes passed by, the lunch bell went off. I packed up and rushed to my locker, yes I can see Elsword now! I know getting all excited about seeing my friend is stupid, but hey what can I do about it?

"Hey Eve wait up!" I tap my foot impatiently as I wait for Aisha to approach.

"About time!" I said harshly. Okay that came out wrong, but she doesn't look bothered by it.

"Whatever, why are you in such a rush?" She asks, as we walked towards the library.

"No reason." I chirp. I knew Aisha didn't believe me, but it seems as though she shrugged it off. We were the first ones to arrive at the library, I didn't really care. All I know is that I'd be seeing Elsword soon, wow there is seriously something wrong with me today.

"Thanks for waiting." Rena glared at me.

"Sorry, I kind of forgot." Stupid answer!

"I'll let you off the hook this time." Her threats are cute, but not scary, silly girl I'll just keep this statement inside my head. She'll eventually find out about her empty threats.

I happy took a bite out of my sandwich, yummy no matter what state I'm in, food will always taste good! I happily munch down on my sandwich as Rena and Aisha began to talk about shoes, and hair styles.

"What's taking the guys so long?" Aisha grunts. She crosses her arms, and frowns.

"They'll be here soon." I reply; I swallowed the last piece to my sandwich. Now what else is in my lunch bag?

"They better not be ditching school!" Aisha bites angrily into her lunch.

"Er, hey girls." Chung sheepishly walks to his seat. What's with him? Before I got a chance to ask, my jaw hit the floor as I saw who was with Chung. I could hear Aisha choking on her food, and Rena gasping at who was here.

"Hey guys!" Ara waves at us. My hands formed a tight fist as I saw Ara's arm linked with Elsword's.

"Apparently Ara's new school is this school." Raven explains; he awkwardly sat beside Aisha.

"Well hi Ara." Rena let out a strange laugh. I gave the lovely couple a small smile; I reached into my lunch bag, and pulled out an apple. I nibbled on it, as I did what I can to avoid eye contact with Elsword.

"This school is nice." Ara exclaims. She takes out a burger, and took a big bite out of it. Usually my stomach would be begging for me to eat that too, but I'm just not in a mood for food. I'm mainly in a mood for sweets.

"It's not that great." Chung shrugs. "It's like any other high school."

"Well at my school it was a mess! So I see this school as the perfect school."

"So how was your day?" Elsword asked me. Why would he ask me that? Shouldn't he be asking his sweet princess there of how her day is so far?

"It's been good so far." I mumble. Well I still liked how he asked me.

"Want half of this?" He pulls out a donut from his lunch bag. My stomach growls for joy, and here I thought I lost my appetite for the day. Psh I should know my stomach better than to jump to that conclusion.

"Sure." I blurt out. He rips the donut in 'half', and hands me the bigger piece. "Thanks." I happily take the donut and began to munch it down. At the corner of my eye I could see Ara slightly glaring at me, ha I got the donut and you didn't.

"Do you have another one?" She asks. Elsword shakes his head, as he plops the last piece of donut in his mouth.

"I've got some cookies." Chung waves his bag of sweets in the air. Rena flinches at his offer to her.

"Nah, I'm full." Oh so you're too full for Chung's treat, but you have tons of space left for Elsword's food!? Gah, why is this even bothering me; she can do what she wants, and it shouldn't bother me!

"I never knew you had cookies in there." Rena puts her hands on her hips.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you'd want some. I was mainly thinking Ara would want them." Rena forcefully punched his arm. "Ow, okay I'm sorry." He hands a cookie to her.

"You should give it to someone who you remember that's here." She snaps. I could see hurt flash Chung's eyes.

"Look, the main reason I didn't ask if you'd like one is that I was planning on sending you a fresh batch of cookies today." Awe that's cute; Rena's face softens.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little stressed today." She glares at Ara, before returning her attention towards Chung. "Give those cookies to the others; I'll take mines when you make them."

"Wow Rena's being generous today." Aisha giggles. "What has the world come to?"

"Wow you and Raven aren't eating each other's faces off today! What has the world come to?" Aisha glares at Rena's response.

"We only do that when you guys aren't around." Raven announces in a matter of fact voice. Aisha's face turned red as a cherry at that point.

"Remember how we used to sneak kisses every time we switched classes?" Ara nudges Elsword's arm. Is she THAT desperate to have him back?! Something about that thought really pisses me off, I just want to grab her little neck, and—

"Wow, calm down there tiger." Chung interrupts. "I believe Elboy here is taking a break from relationships."

"I know, but I'm just excited for the day we'll get back together again!" Ara leans closer to Elsword. That's it if I stay here any longer I'll explode! I cleared my throat loudly.

"I'm going to the restroom, I'll be back soon." Okay the way I said it sounded harsh in a way, but as long as I can keep myself from killing Ara, I'm good.

"Eve, are you okay?" What's with Elsword and asking me that?!

"I'm fine." I smiled at him, I hurried out before anyone could ask me anything. Once I got to the restroom, I locked myself in a stall, and cried out in anger. Ara ticks me off so badly, and I don't know why I'm feeling this way!

(Elsword's POV)

My heart shattered when I saw Eve forced a smile out, Ara continued to ramble on about the good old days, but my mind is too distracted by Eve. Maybe I can get her to talk when we walk home together, well I hope Ara won't be joining us, I doubt Eve would want talk with my old girlfriend clinging onto me. The sound of the bell ringing brought me out of lala land, packing up my things I head to the lockers.

"Don't you find that chick annoying?" Raven asks, leaning against some of the lockers.

"No." I reply almost instantly. "I feel sorry for her actually. She has to put up with insults from other people because of us."

"She could always leave; it's not a big deal." Raven shrugs. I slam my locker close.

"Stop talking as if she's some parasite." She may be my ex, but I still hate it when people talk bad about her. Raven narrows his eyes at me.

"Maybe you should get back together with her." I could hear anger in his voice. What's his problem?! "I was sure you were the one, but looks like I was wrong."

"What are you talking about?!"

"Just know you're hurting someone close to you." With that he leaves, without saying another word. First thing that popped in my head was Eve; she has been acting strange ever since Ara came. I snap out of my thoughts and headed off to class; I'll just doze off while the teacher's talking.

"Elsword!" I flinch at the girly voice behind me. "Did you forget we have the same classes together?" She giggles. I nod sheepishly at her, oops I forgot about that. "This is like the good old days." She says in a calmer and gentle voice.

"Yeah, remember when that kid fell in the garbage can?" She giggles at the memories.

"He almost dragged me in, but you saved me."

"I also remember how we hated each other back then." I was a very stupid kid back then.

"Yep, but we ended up being the cutest couple in the school!" I smile widely at the memories. She links arms with me.

"I wish we were still together." I wanted to get back with her right now, but something's holding me back. I won't start another relationship if I continue to feel doubt.

"I don't get it!" I hear Rena complain loudly. Wait if Rena's here then . . . my eyes lock onto Eve. She's face palming and shaking her head, hm Rena must be really annoying her. She turns her head towards me, I curse under my breath and looked away. I awkwardly made my way to my seat, and rested my head on my desk.

"Don't tell me you're going to sleep during class." Ara looks at me with a disappointed expression on her face. "Sit up straight."

"Yes mother." I roll my eyes. Before she could answer the teacher comes charging in.

"Okay class sit down! We have lots to do today!" Mrs. Helen happily announces. "Ah, you must be the new student." Ara nods. "There's a seat in the far left corner." Ara waves me goodbye, and makes her way to her seat.

"Okay, you guys have got a very important project to do!" The class groans in unison. "Now, now, settle down. Since you guys have always been so respectful to me, I'll allow you guys to work in pairs of two. I'll be choosing your groups though, and you only have 3 days to finish the project. All the information is on the sheet of paper I'm going to hand out. But first let me read out the groups."

I hope I'm with Eve!

"Aisha and Rena." I hear them high five each other.

"Elsword and Eve." This is why Mrs. Helen is my favourite teacher! Even though she chooses the groups, she'll do her best to put us with our friends. Once she finished reading out the groups, she allowed us to begin working.

"Hey." I greeted. I moved a nearby desk beside hers.

"Um hey." She greeted shyly. "You can ask to switch with Ara, if you'd like to."

"Why would you think I wouldn't want to be your partner?" It somewhat angers me that she thinks I don't want to work with her.

"Because—" I quickly cut her off, by clearing my throat loudly.

"Don't answer that. I love having you as a partner." Okay that came out wrong. Eve slightly blushes, awe she's so cute when she's blushing; I remember how Ara looked when she first blushed at me, she was cute as well.

"So how about I do the research and you do everything else?" She proposes.

"So I do most of the work?" I pretend to look hurt. "That's a lot of pressure ya know?" Eve rolls her eyes, and playfully punches my arm.

"I'll help you, don't worry." I link arms with her; I could feel her stiffen up.

"We are so going to ace this! I even got us a nickname, The Power Couple!" I randomly blurt out. Stupid verbal diarrhea!

"W-what's with the nickname?!" She stutters. Her face is red as blood now, it looks as though she's running a 150 degrees fever!

"Awe you're blushing." It's too much fun messing with her.

"N-no!"

"Are you nervous around me?"

"O-of course not s-stupid! We're just f-friends." I wasn't very pleased that she said we were just friends, but the way she stutters tells me otherwise.

"Why are you stuttering?"

"I have a severe case of stutterness!" I bursted out laughing at her lame excuse. "Sh-shut up!"

"Was that the best you could come up with?" I asked, still clutching my stomach due to laughter.

"Laugh anymore and I'll slap you!" She lifted her arm up. I held up my hands to surrender, she glares at me before returning to the piece of paper on the desk.

"Calm down woman, I was kidding." She looks at me with an emotionless look on her face. I took that chance to tickle the living daylights out of her.

El-El Elsword, stop." She manages to say under all that laughter.

"What's the magic word?"

"Pl-pl-please!" I stopped tickling her. She took deep breaths in, trying to calm herself down.

"There's that beautiful smile!" I point out the grin she has on her face.

"Is that what that was about?"

"Yes, I missed seeing your smile today." That was really cheesy, but either way, I left her blushing like there was no tomorrow.

"Come on we should get to work." She says while keeping that smile on. We worked in silence, but it was a comfortable silence. To be completely honest, I'm happy that Ara is leaving me alone with her, I really need to thanks Mrs. Helen after this.

"Wow, next class already?" Eve says to herself, as the bell finished ringing.

"Time flies." I shrug. "So can you keep the sheet; I'll most likely lose it." She nods, and stuffs the sheet of paper in her binder.

"Okay, see you later."

"Wait!" I grab her arm, before she got out of arm's reach. "Remember I'll be walking you home, so wait for me at the front entrance."

"Al-alright."

"Okay, bye Eves." I wave her good bye. I can't wait for the end of the day! I smile dumbly to myself as I continue to watch Eve walk off.

"What's with that grin?" Chung snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Nothing." I reply almost too quickly.

"Does it have something to do with Eve?" Is this guy a psychic or something?! I could feel my face heat up; I really hope this guy won't notice it.

"No!"

"Why are you blushing then lover boy?"

"Shut up and head to class!" I snap.

"Whatcha talking about?" Ara randomly jumps in the conversation. And here we got the clingy ninja.

"Nothing at all, now hurry off to class." Chung casually replies. Ara bought his act; she wrapped her arms around mines, and dragged me to the next class. This girl is really clingy, would it kill her to not grab onto me?

(Eve's POV)

"You are so excited to walk with Elsword aren't you?" Rena asks me the tenth time. This girl is awesome, but sometimes I'd really like to stuff cotton down her throat. I doubt that'll shut her up. Well I guess it was partly my fault for telling her that Elsword informed me about the walk after school.

"No I'm not, how many times are you going to bother me about this?" I did my best to block her voice out as I continue to work on this worksheet in front of me.

"You can't deny it." Rena sings.

Okay maybe I'm a bit excited to walk home with Els. I shouldn't be though; we walk back with each other every day. Maybe, I'm just happy that it's just the two of us, no Ara, no annoying but yet loveable friends, just the two of us.

"Come on, tell me the truth." Rena should be a cop; she'd annoy the truth out of the criminals. I sigh in defeat.

"Okay, maybe I'm a little excited" I mumble.

"What are you excited for?" This girl . . . she won't give up, will she?

"You know."

"I don't know. Now tell me, in a full sentence." I could hear the amusement in her voice. She's enjoying this, but for me, this is a very awkward conversation for me. This is a perfect example of a bitter sweet situation.

"I'm a little excited because I get to walk home with Elsword, alone." I have no idea why I added the 'alone' part, but I'm already starting to regret it.

"That is so cute!" Rena squeals.

"Shut up, and do your work." I snap. Okay maybe it came out a bit harsh, but by the look on her face, it appears as though she's not bothered by it.

"How can I do my work; knowing little Eve is growing up." Ugh, she sounds like my mother, but worse. I tuned out as she continues starts talk about first dates, wedding dresses, and the baby shower. Hmm, that wouldn't sound that bad, epically since it's with Elsword. Shut up brain; don't end up like the fairy tale princess over there.

"Eve, are you even listening to me?!" Rena glares at me. Shivers ran down my spine.

"O-of course."

"Good, because if you didn't, I'll kill you! Literally!" Okay this girl isn't crazy, she's insane.

I continued to 'listen' to Rena talk, until the end of class. Unfortunately she continued to talk, even when we reached our next class. I was happy the teacher didn't place Rena's seat near mines, but even though I could now listen to the actual lesson, nothing was grabbing my interest. My eyes would always wander off to the clock, and my mind would wander off to lala land. With all my willpower, I forced myself to listen to the teacher, but couldn't get anything out of it. The dismissal bell rung, I sighed with frustration as I packed up. Well on the bright side I get to hang out with Elsword now, I quickly packed up, and waited for him at the front doors.

"Ew, look at that."

"Why couldn't that thing stand somewhere else?"

"I hope Elsword, and them will get disinfected soon."

I smiled as each harsh comment passed by; it doesn't really bother me anymore! Funny how they can waste so much energy on trying to make me depressed, if they put all that energy in their school work, they'd all be able to graduate. Too bad, not my fault if they can't make it.

"Eve!" Rena and Aisha greet. Before I could say hi, Aisha pulls me into a bear hug.

"I heard you were growing up!" Aisha chirps. Rena, how could you?! Now Aisha's doing it!

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I push her off. "You're making a big deal out of nothing."

"Who's making a big deal out of nothing?" Raven and Chung join in.

"Oh, I'll tell you later." Aisha winks at her boyfriend.

"What's taking him so long anyways?!" Rena snaps as she checks the time. I curse mentally as I remember my math homework still being in my locker. I was so excited about being with Elsword, that I forgot that thing in there.

"I forgot something in my locker; I guess I'll try to hunt him down while I go get my homework."

"Hurry, go on now!" Aisha shoos me off. I wave the group goodbye as I head back to my locker. I quickly opened my locker, and received the math homework.

"I guess I should go find Els." I walk down the somewhat empty hallway. There were a few people hanging around, but overall the school was quiet.

"So there it is!" Is that Ara's voice? "This is almost like before." I follow Ara's voice, as she continues to ramble on about something. After few minutes I locater her voice, it came from inside a storage room the door was slightly opened, I slowly began to creep up to it. I looked in the door crack, the room was dark, but I could see Elsword and Ara in it. What are they doing in there?

(Elsword's POV)

"It's almost like before." Ara says sheepishly.

"Yeah, but this time, it's not me who confessed." I recall the day when I asked her out. "Listen I'm just not ready for another relationship." She looks as me with determination in her eyes.

"I love you Elsword, I really, really love you!" But I'm not sure if I still love you . . . "Do you love me back still?"

"I-I don't know." I feel as though I still love her, but it's defiantly not like before.

"I think I'm starting to understand how you felt that day." She chuckles at the memory. I remember it clearly, I was so afraid of her saying no. "I can show you I love you." My eyes widen at the quote she said.

"You remembered that?"

"Those words can't leave my head." She steps closer to me. "You were and are the only person who has ever cared for me this much." She pulled me into a gentle hug. "You promised to always protect me, and I promised to always stand by you."

I smile at the promises me made to each other that day. "I never said that the promise was dead." I stroked her hair.

"And I never said I'd leave you." She smiled warmly at me. She leaned in and gently places her lips on mines. This is just like before, the atmosphere, the location, and the kiss. Before I knew it I kissed her back.

(Eve's POV)

My heart shattered as I saw Elsword, and Ara kiss passionately. I shouldn't be bothered by this, but my heart ached at the sight of this. Tears sprung up my eyes, I tried to stop them from flowing, but that only caused more tears to pour out. My eyes remained glued on them, as they continue to eat each other's face off. I slowly backed away, but bumped into a group of people walking by.

"Hey, watch where you're moving slut!" One of the guys shouted quite loudly at me.

"I'm sorry." I whimper. One of his friends slammed me against some of the lockers nearby.

"I couldn't hear you!"

"I'm sorry, and I promise it won`t ever happen again!" I said loudly. Please don't hit me, please don't hit me.

"It better not." With that they left. Oh thank goodness!

"Eve?" I flinched and looked over at Elsword, Ara was right behind him. Anger started to rise inside me. "What happened, did they hurt you, how long were you here!?"

"Long enough to see you two get back together." I hiss. I cursed under my breath, why did I tell them I was spying on them?

"Eve listen—"

"I'm sorry I interrupted." Elsword took a step forward, I retreated back two steps.

"Eve I can explain." Ugh, he sounds like he cheated on me. I simply walked up to them and took each of their arms.

"Eve?" I dragged them in the storage room, with saying a word I let go of their arms. I quickly walked out, and before they could respond, I slammed the door shut.

"Eve, the door of locked!" I could hear Elsword shout. Good, I hope that's enough privacy for you!

"You can return to where you left off!" I screamed. I quickly walked away, ignoring the pounding from the storage room. I'm too pissed to think properly, I need to head home, before I hurt anyone else.

"Look, it's Eve!" I saw Aisha and them wave at me from the parking lot. I ignore them, and continued to walk.

"Eve, what's wrong?" Rena ran up to me. I wish I could just run full speed away from them, stupid CHD.

"Leave me alone." Rena grabbed my arm. I tried to shake it loose, but Rena won't let it go.

"What happened?" Aisha and the others caught up.

"Eve, what's wrong?" Rena asks strictly. I could feel all that anger I held inside me explode.

"I don't know what's wrong! I'm pissed, at nothing! Why should I care if Elsword gets back together with Ara, why should I care if I saw them kiss, why is it even bothering me?! He's just a friend, why is this having such a big impact on me?!" I took a few deep breaths in. Great my chest hurts again. I noticed Rena's grip on my loosened, I yanked my arm away from her.

"Eve I—"

"Just leave me alone, this is just too confusing." I said in a harsh voice. I quickly walked away from them.

"Maybe you're pissed because you're jealous!" I hear Aisha scream. Me jealous; haha, what a joke! "You're jealous, because you love Elsword!" I flinch at her statement. Me love someone besides my family? Impossible, epically since its Elsword, I still feel as though that's the wrong answer. I shake those thoughts out, and continue my way home.

**From now on, new chapters will come on Saturdays or Sundays. And wow alot of you guys hate Ara (I would too if I wasn't the person who wrote this.) Thanks for reading, and I'll you you lovebirds later :)**


	17. Elsword, Eve, and the storage room

(Eve's POV)

I slammed my books shut, and flopped on my bed. I finished all my homework, and now it's finally time to relax. My mind starts to replay the events that took place today afterschool. I tried to shake them out, but it's impossible, it's like they've been in-planted in my head for the rest of my life.

_"Maybe you're pissed because you're jealous!" _I am not jealous! I have nothing to be jealous of, I'm happy with my life right now, and I don't want to ask for anymore.

_"You're jealous, because you love Elsword!" _That quote kept on replying in my head.

I love Elsword; that is ridiculous! That is so not true, and that will never happen! Well I guess that statement is somewhat logical, it would explain my behaviour. What am I thinking?! I need to just distract my brain. Without another thought I hurried out of my room, and headed into the living room; maybe T.V will help distract my brain. I sat down on the couch, and lazily browsed through some of the channels.

"Is there only commercials to watch these days?!" I cross my arms, and glare at the shampoo commercial on the screen.

"Someone's in a cranky mood." My mom giggles. I must've shouted quite loudly to get mom's attention.

"Did I say that too loud?" My mom shakes her head, and sits beside me.

"Loud is an understatement." Wow, thanks mother . . . "You sound, and look really stressed. Is everything okay at school?"

"Yeah, just the schoolwork is hard." I lied. This is the lie I'd always tell my parents when I had a rough day at school. Honestly I never thought I'd need to use it, since I made friends with Elsword and what not. Looks like I was wrong . . . I should've known better than to jump to that conclusion.

"Okay, now I'm going to start on dinner now. We're having steak tonight." Yummy! My stomach growls with joy. "I better get started soon or else you'll starve to death."

"Mom!" She pats me in the head, and heads off to the kitchen. I slump back and began to change channels again. After what felt like years of changing channels, I decided to watch some news. I find the news to be very interesting; it's good to be informed about the world every now and then. Suddenly the loud chime of the doorbell echoes through the whole house.

"Honey can you get that?" I sighed, and went to the front door without arguing. My eyes widen a bit at the visitors at my house.

"Hey Eve, do you mind if we stay for a while?" Rena jesters to herself, and Chung. Okay, why are they here, and how did they find my house?

"Why are you here? And how the heck do you know where I live?!" I repeat to them the thoughts I have in my head.

"We're just here to talk, and Elsword told us your address." I flinch at his name. Whenever I hear his name, I think of Ara, and when I think of Ara and Elsword, I get a flashback of them kissing. I nervously fidget with my fingers.

"Well what have we got here?" I snap back to reality. I turn to see my mom examining the two friends at our front door.

"Um mom these are just friends from school." She squeals a bit when she took a closer look at Chung.

"That hair is just the cutest thing! You look like a Pikachu, can I touch it?" Before Chung could respond, my mom begins to pet him. My face heats up from embarrassment, I just hope mom doesn't dump dad for Chung; that would just be wrong.

"Mom, can we please talk in peace?" I beg.

"Fine, but don't hesitate to invite them to dinner." She pats Chung's head one last time before returning back to the kitchen.

"We'll just talk out here." I slip on a random pair of shoes, and headed out. We only lounged around my yard, but we were safe from my mom . . . I think. "So what's up?"

"That's what we're here to ask you." Rena says bluntly. "There is something bothering you, and as your friends we want to know what's up."

"Nothing is up, well besides the sky." I laugh nervously, pointing up to the sky. Rena crosses her arms; I can see that she's not amused. "Seriously I'm fine."

"No you're not, why are you hiding things from us?"

"I'm not hiding anything!" I begin to raise my voice. Can't she just let this go?

"Don't force the poor girl." Chung defends me. Rena sends him an icy glare.

"Chung, go back to the car and wait for me there!" Rena ordered in a harsh voice. Chung mumbled something before heading back to his car. Rena returns her attention towards me. "Is what Aisha said bothering you?"

"What of course not!" Okay maybe it does a little, but I'm not going to tell her that.

"I can tell you're lying." She can read me like a book! This girl is not from this planet!

"Okay, maybe it is bothering me, but I don't know why." Rena smiles at my confession. She must be really happy about me telling the truth.

"Do you really like Elsword?" I was about to say no, but it just wouldn't come out. We stood in awkward silence as I continue to debate on what to say. Of course I like him as a friend, but it seems kind of impossible for me to like, like him.

"I don't know."

"Eve you are so stupid about things like these." Rena face palms. "Tell me, do you like to hang out with him, and what do you like about him?" That's a strange question to ask, but I'm not going to question it.

"Well, I love hanging out with him! I'm really happy that we are friends again, and I really like it when we are alone together! He's funny, caring, and he can be very protective at times too. Oh not to mention that he—" Rena placed a hand over my mouth.

"Okay, I get it!" She takes her hand away. "One last question, how do you feel when you're with him?"

"Well, I feel more nervous around him, and my face always gets warm. Oh and my heart will speed up, but I gu—" Rena interrupts me yet again!

"That's all I need to hear." She takes her hand away, and grabs my shoulders. "You can deny this, but you can't hide from the facts! You my friend are in love with Elsword."

"What?!" I scream. Now she's doing it too!

"Face the facts Eve you are totally in love with him!" Rena claims confidently.

"No I—"

"Yes you are."

"Rena I—"

"Face the facts lovebird." She sang. "Would you react the same way if he was just a friend?" Sadly, she does have a point. "By the look on your face, you must be accepting it."

"Well I will decide on that later! I'm still not sure yet, besides he's got Ara, why would he want to be with me?" I stated. I can't believe I said that, but I don't really care at this point. Rena seems more educated in this relationship, feeling stuff than I am.

"Oh look at that jealousy!" Rena giggles. "Don't worry Ara is just a bug that can be squished. Elboy won't fall for her."

"I guess." She places her hand on my shoulder.

"Well the rest is for you to figure out. I'm going off now, bye!" I wave her goodbye, and return back to the house. I flop on to the couch and begin to doze off.

I doubt I actually like Elsword, for now I need to collect enough information to come to that actual conclusion. Maybe I should do some research, Google has everything these days. Then again Ara really does love Elsword. If what Rena said was right, I could be the one that breaks their wonderful relationship. I can't let that happen! The only way to prevent that is to stay away from Elsword! He'll come to his senses and return to his princess!

As much as it pains me to do this I have to do it. So please come to your senses quickly Elsword!

(Elsword's POV)

"Hey sis." I pull a small chair beside her bed, and sat down. I stare at her lifeless body she looks like she's dead, but I know she's somehow still alive. There hasn't been any improvement to her condition, I really doubt she'll make it, and I hate myself for thinking this way.

"Oh my." I hear Ara's mom gasp. My mom decided to bring Ara and her mom here to visit Elesis, I didn't argue, as long as they don't talk about her I won't care.

"Hey Elesis, haven't seen you in a while." Ara gives her a small wave. I wonder if she can hear us, if she can she better wake up!

"She isn't getting any better." My mom says sadly. She takes a glance at her before quickly turning her head away. "I'm sorry, but I can't stay here." Before any of us could respond, my mom ran out crying.

"I better see if she's okay." Ara's mom runs after her.

"You see that sis?" I smile sadly at Elesis. "Mom needs you . . . I need you. Please wake up." Tears starts to fall, but I let them flow down. I don't care if Ara's watching; I really need my sister, and her opinion on certain things.

"Oh Elsword." Ara grabs a tissue and wipes my tears dry. "She'll wake up, just stay strong and keep on fighting." Stay strong eh? Reminds me of Eve . . . I wish she was here. But Ara is . . .

My arms instantly wrap around Ara, I pulled her closer to me. "Can you stay with me?" She nods and wraps her arms around me.

"This is like the times I comforted you." Ara giggles. Yeah this is like before, but something still feels off. I don't know what it is, but it doesn't matter I want her to stay; this reminds me so much of the days we were together. I won't lie, I do wonder what would've happened if I stayed in a relationship with her.

We sat in silence for a couple of minutes, visiting hours were coming to an end soon so looks like it's time to go. Ara and I waved my sis goodbye and went to look for our moms. They were nowhere to be found, seriously where could two women go anyways!?

"Maybe they ditched us." Ara sighs. I shrugged and continued to examine the hallways carefully.

"We should go wait at the entrance, we've got a bigger chance of bumping into them there." We quickly headed to the front entrance, but no moms were found. I leaned against the wall, mom wouldn't leave us here, if she did she'd be back to get us.

"Oh you must be Elsword!" I smile at the familiar blond doctor coming our way. I'm surprised she still remembers me.

"Who's that?" Ara whispers.

"A friend of Eve's" I don't want to give too much information out. Who knows how Eve would react?

"Oh, I don't believe I've met you before." Ariel examines Ara.

"This is Ara my friend." I reply bluntly. Ara greets Ariel with a wide smile.

"Nice to meet you Ara, you can call me Ariel. So Elsword how's Eve doing?"

"She's doing great!" I reply almost too quickly. I don't even know how she really is, and I have no intentions to tell Ariel.

"Oh that's good." By the tone of her voice I already know she saw through my lie. "Well take care of her, she can get hurt easily." I'm with her on that one, Eve is very fragile. "Well I better get back to work, bye kids."

"Bye Ariel, nice meeting you." Ara chirps. She gives us one last wave before walking off.

"There you are, we've been looking all over for you kids." I hear my mom call. Wow, and we've been looking for them.

"Sorry about making you worry."

"Apology accepted. Now we better hurry home, there's still dinner to make." My mom shuffles around her purse, looking for her car keys.

"Well, bye Elsword." Ara pecks me on the cheeks. She hurries off with her mom; I could hear my mom cheer as she brings out her car keys.

"Alright, let's go home now." That sounds nice, a hot shower sounds like a pretty sweet idea too. Ugh, but I still got a pile of homework to do; bitter sweet I guess.

(Few hours later . . .)

"This is stupid." I glare at the last few questions on the piece of paper. Whatever I'm sure the teacher wouldn't mind if I missed 3 or 10 questions. Closing up all my books I fall on my bed and whip out my phone. Chung and Rena went to see Eve; I guess I'm just curious on how things went.

_Hey Chung are you there?_ I stare blankly at my phone waiting for an answer.

_Yeah, wats up? _Finally! This guy has got to answer faster!

_How did the visit go with eve?_

_Idk Rena kicked me out of it crazy lady ==" _I bet he was making the situation worse.

_:P_

_Rena told me 2 tell u this: do u like Eve or Ara? _I flinch at his text. Sure I still like Ara, but when it comes to Eve things are defiantly different. I really don't want to think of her just as a friend, but I can't like both of them.

_Idk _

_Well think it over im pretty sure eve is hurt by seeing u with ara_

_When did u become smart bout these things?_

_Since now :P well I gtg now ttyl_

_K cya _With that the conversation ended. Me and Eve together . . . does have a good ring to it, but there's still Ara. Gah, I'll figure this out in the morning I'm too tired to think anyways.

(Eve's POV)

I fall back onto my bed, and curl up into a ball under my covers. I decided to wake up extra early so I could avoid going to school with Elsword. I'd really hate to be the killer of their relationship. So now operation keep Ara and Elsword together will now start!

I better get up soon before my perfect plan fails. Using all the will I had in me, I forced myself out of bed. A cold shiver ran down my spine. My eyes widen, and I quickly made my way to the window.

"Awe, come on." I groan. I curse loudly as I see the tiny snowflakes drifting down onto the white ground. Oh how I hate winter. I slipped on black jeans, a pink, white, grey, and coral plaid shirt; I quickly combed through my hair, and headed downstairs.

"Good morning!" My mom eyes me suspiciously.

"Why are you so early today?"

"I woke up early and couldn't fall back to sleep." I lie. It's a terrible lie, but as long as she doesn't question it I'm good.

"Alright then." I know she could see through my lie, but thankfully she let it slide. I grabbed some breakfast and began to gobble down the food.

"Looks like the snow finally came." I hear my dad exclaim. "Well looks who's up already." He ruffles my hair.

"Good morning dad." I greet with a warm smile. He pecks mom on the cheek, and proceeds to make his usual morning coffee.

"Why are you so early kiddo?"

"No reason." I shrug.

Dad sits down and begins to eat, while I on the other hand quickly finished up the last of my breakfast. I plopped the usual amount of pills in my mouth, and quickly thanked mom for breakfast. I hurried up stairs and gathered up my things, I quickly scanned through my closet and ended up slipping on a black jacket. Quickly heading downstairs I began to look for my favourite pair of combat boots.

"Oh honey, want to get another checkup? We've got to refill your pills anyways, so why not see how your condition is?" Hmm it would be nice to see how I'm doing.

"Sure." I shouted back while taking out the boots from the closet. I doubt I'm getting any better, if I was I would've noticed. I slipped on the black combat boots, and headed outside. An ice cold shiver ran down my spine, goose bumps were erupting from my arms.

"Man it's sure cold out." Maybe I should've brought gloves. No that would just kill time; a little cold weather won't kill me! Stuffing my hands in my pockets I began to make my way to school.

(Elsword's POV)

"I'm off mom!"

"Okay honey!" I lock the front door, and quickly rubbed my hands together. I love snow, but I really do hate how it's cold. I wonder how Eve is doing, I couldn't sleep all that well last night, and I was worried about how Eve would react to me. I suddenly come to a stop; I examine the faint footprints in the soft white snow.

"Did Eve leave without me?" Well if she didn't it would seem like I ditched her if I just left for school now. Maybe I should ring the doorbell anyways, just in case. My hand hesitated a bit before pushing the button, a soft chime echoed in the house. I shuffled my feet around nervously; butterflies erupted in my stomach as the door began to open.

"Oh hi Elsword." Eve's mom looks at me with shock. "Weren't you off with Eve?" She did leave before me!

"Um no." I was about to come up with some lame excuse about sleeping in, but my mouth deceived me.

"Okay, is everything okay at school?" Her mom questions.

"No everything is fine." I forced that lie out. Who knows how she'd react if I spilled everything. "Well I'm going to catch up with Eve now, bye." She gives me a small wave, and closes the door. I made a sprint to the school, hoping I'll bump into Eve on the way. Unfortunately I couldn't meet up with her; I wander around school grounds until I saw the familiar silvered haired girl.

"Hey Eve!" She flinches and slowly turns her head towards me.

"H-hi." She greeted in a quiet shaky voice. She looks at me like I'm some monster; it pains me to see her look at me like that.

"Hey Elsword." Rena and Chung both greet.

"It's quite chilly now." Chung readjusts the scarf around his neck.

"Gee I wonder why." Rena said in a sarcastic voice.

"Well I'd rather have the snow cold, it would just be wrong if the snow was warm." I shrugged. Maybe some people would want their snow to be warm, but not me.

"You have a good point there." Chung points out. I snap my head towards Eve as I heard a soft sneeze coming from her.

"Are you sure you're warm enough?" Rena questions.

"I-I'm fine." Eve lets out a nervous laugh. Rena raises her brow as she watches Eve rub her cold hands together. "Just these pockets aren't the greatest."

I rubbed my hands together equally as fast, and placed them around her hands. She flinches once my hands made contact with her hands. "We can share body heat this way." I explained. She quickly jerked away.

"U-um I'm good." She slightly backs away from me, and looks away. At the corner of my eye I could see Rena looking back and forth from us with concern.

"Looks like Jack Frost finally decided to pay us a visit!" I hear Raven exclaim. He had his arms wrapped around a cold Aisha. I wish I could do that with Eve.

"I don't like snow." Aisha pouted. Raven pulled her closer to him.

"It's not that bad." Raven ruffles her hair.

"It's cold, and slippery! I just want to sit at home, and sleep!" Aisha continues to complain.

"Don't worry babe, after school we'll head straight to your place, and I'll make us some hot chocolate. We'll watch a movie while we cuddle with each other to keep warm." Raven kisses her forehead.

"I love you." She smiles.

"For now you can cuddle close to me, I'll do my best to keep you warm." I swear if they get any closer they'll mutate into one thing!

"Awe you two are so cute!" Rena squeals. Aisha blushes, while Raven smirks at Rena's comment.

"Elsword!" I curse mentally as Ara tackles me with a hug. "It's so cold, let's stay close to each other to stay warm." Her grip around me tightens.

"M-morning Ara." Eve nervously greets. "Sorry about yesterday."

"No problem, we'll try to not kiss in public from now on." She replies cheerfully. I wanted to argue with her statement, but her death hug made it impossible for me to even make a sound.

The bell rings, and we quickly made our way inside the warm school. Eve hurried out of sight before I got a chance to talk to her. Great I can't even ask her what's wrong, and I'm still being crushed by Ara! This is just not my day, is it?

(Aisha's POV)

"Girl, stop lying to me." I snap. "I know there is something wrong, and you're going to tell me what!" Eve holds up her hands to surrender.

"I'm not lying!" Liar, liar, pants on fire! I am not going to let this one slide!

"Aisha you're attracting attention." Eve whispers. I glance around the room; people were staring at me like I was a new type of animal.

"What are you looking at?! Unless you want to get put in a hospital I suggest you look away!" She hisses. Snickers were heard, and people began to bad mouth about me. I shrugged it off and returned my attention to Eve.

"Aisha, please stop." She begs.

"I am not going to let this go!" I hiss. "Tell me what's wrong!"

"I—"

"Don't give me that 'I'm fine' excuse!" I raised my voice. She is so stubborn at times!

"Okay class settle down." I curse under my breath, why does that teacher have to start class now? Giving Eve one last death glare, I returned to my seat, and stared at the teacher bitterly.

"Glaring at the teacher won't solve anything." Rena giggles. I stick my tongue at her, and returned to give that teacher my death glare.

"I already know all this is about Elsword." I whisper to Rena.

"She's so stupid when it comes to these things." Rena sighs. Any block head could figure that out.

"That Ara chick just won't give up." I grumble. She's the main problem here, and the main parasite here.

"Eve better stop ignoring Elsword, or else I'll force them to talk!" Rena says in a louder voice. Luckily the teacher didn't hear her. Forcing them to talk eh? I've got a perfect plan for that, but I've got to wait and see before I launch it into action.

(Eve's POV)

Gym the one subject I fear the most. Not only does it make me feel like I'm going to die, but people laugh at me at my lack of running skills. It's not my fault my body isn't perfect! I grumpily made my way to Aisha, Rena, and Ara.

"I love gym, it's so much fun!" Ara claimed. "I just love playing sports, and I love to run!" I wish I could run for a long time too. I envy her perfect everything.

"I like to run too." Rena seemed uncomfortable sharing that same interest with her.

"I prefer swimming." Aisha shrugs.

"I like volley ball." That was the only sport I played, and actually had fun in.

"Okay guys and gals let's get started!" Mrs. Stella shouts. "I want you guys to run 3 laps around the field within 4 minutes and 30 seconds! If you can't make it, you have to do the lap over again until you get it!"

"That's so stupid." Rena grunted.

"Let's get started!" Right on queue everyone began to run.

"That girl can run." I hear Aisha exclaim. I looked ahead, and saw Ara was the one in the lead, with Elsword running somewhat beside her. They make quite a couple. My legs began to grow weak, and it started to become hard for me to breathe. I can do this, I have to keep going! I want to run further! I cheered myself on mentally; after a few seconds I finally came to a stop. I think this is the farthest I've ever went!

"Good job!" Mrs. Stella claps. "That was the farthest you've went this year!"

"Thanks, I'll be in the library."

"Okay hun, good job out there."

I changed back into my usual clothes and head to the lockers. I decided to bring my lunch with me as well; I don't plan on coming back here just to get lunch. I placed my things down in the usual spot, and began to browse through the line of books on the bookshelves. I ended up choosing a nice mystery book; I haven't read a mystery book in a while.

Before I knew it, I was completely sucked into the book. Every sentence had me anticipating for more, each chapter made it suspenseful making it even more satisfying to read.

"Hi Eve!" I quickly finished the paragraph I was on.

"Hey Rena." I smiled. Wow it was lunch already, time flies when you're reading a good book.

"You're so lucky! It's so awesome how you get to be excused from gym every class." Oh yeah I don't think I've told her about my CHD. Only Elsword and Aisha know, maybe I should tell her.

"Why do you get excused anyways?" Wow right on queue too. I sigh and began to explain my condition to her. She listened to be without interrupting.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

"It never came up." Plus I hate it when people worry about me. "Can we change the subject?"

"What are you reading?" Yes, I absolutely love talking about the books I read!

"It's a mystery book! It's about a mysterious killer on the loose! Two siblings were sneaking out for a party, and the sister went missing! A strange figure appeared outside and-"

"Wow, wow, wow, I asked what book it was, not the whole plot summary." This is what happens when you ask what I'm reading. I tend to go over board when I explain about the books I read.

"Hey girls." Raven and everyone else joins in. I scoot away from Elsword as he sits beside me, of course Ara plopped right next to him.

"Wow, I thought you'd be done your lunch by now." Aisha giggles. I snatch my lunch away from her.

"I was reading." I defended. The book is really good; it was hard to put it down!

"Whatever you say." She sang. I ripped a piece of my paper lunch bag out, and made it as my bookmark. I can't afford to lose my place in this book! I dig through my lunch bag and pulled out a container filled with mac n cheese.

"So how's your sis doing?" Aisha asks Elsword.

"She's not getting any better, but overall she's doing okay." He shrugs. He digs through his lunch kit, and pulled out a donut. Ripping it apart he held out a piece to me.

"No thanks." I reply almost too quickly. "Y-you should give it to Ara." I scoot away from him, and began to munch on my mac n cheese.

"Yay donut for me!" Ara grabs the piece of donut, and happily gobbles it down.

"Are you okay?" Elsword asks. My heart beat quickens, he's actually worried about me! I suddenly recall what Aisha and Rena said yesterday. It can't be true, I don't like Elsword! I can't like him! Ara would be crushed!

"I-I'm fine." I quickly turn away from him, praying that he'd just leave me alone.

"Elsword, that donut was yummy!"

"Here you can have the other half." Elsword offers her emotionlessly. Els you shouldn't be so nice to me, you've got Ara. Someone who truly loves you, so please end up with her.

(Elsword's POV)

I let out a loud sigh and rested my head on my desk. I still don't know why Eve is avoiding me, is it because she's bothered about what happened yesterday? It does make me somewhat happy to see that she might be jealous because of me. What am I thinking, I shouldn't think of this situation like that!

"Okay class, today is your second day for completing the project. Work hard, and try not to waste class time." I awkwardly moved to where Eve was, I greeted her with a small wave, but she ignored me.

"Let's get working." She forced a smile at me. I only nodded, and began working. There wasn't much talking between us, we only talked to each other when we were asking each other about the project. I attempted to talk with her, but she only said not to waste class time. She's treating me like a total stranger, what happened?

"Good work today." Eve complements. "We should be done by next class." I wanted to say something back, but she ran off before I got a chance to talk with her.

I didn't bother going after her, instead I did that walk of shame in the hallways. I don't care if I ditched Ara, we see each other every class, there's no point in waiting for her.

"Hey, something big just happened!" I jump at the sudden appearance of Chung.

"What happened?"

"Nothing good." He says in a serious voice. "I need to tell you something after school! It's urgent!"

"Why don't you tell me here?" Chung looks at me nervously.

"It's private talk." Not wanting to question it any further I simply nodded. "Alright meet me in the band room afterschool."

"Okay, see you there." I wave him good bye and continued to do that walk of shame.

"Elsword, why didn't you wait for me?!" Ara tackles me with a hug from behind. She will break my back one day, literally!

"Sorry I forgot." I mumbled. Why can't she keep out of my personal bubble?

"I forgive you." She pecks me on the cheek. I groan as I walk to the next class with Ara attached to my arm.

Few hours later . . .

I slam my locker shut, and stuff the rest of my books in my backpack. I wasn't exactly paying attention to class today, nor did I put any effort into doing my work. Now I've got a mountain load of homework to do, and I have no idea what to do for half of them.

"Bye Elsword!" Ara tackles me with a hug. I should have an Ara detector for my whole body, this girl is like a cat to a laser beam!

"Bye." I pushed her off. She pecks me on the cheek before running off. She is just filled with endless amount of energy isn't she? It makes me wonder what she eats to have the same amount of energy every day.

Wiping the spot that she kissed me, I headed to the band room. I examined the room, no one here yet. I pulled out my phone and checked the time, Chung better not forget to come here! If he does he is so dead! I fired up a game and began playing it to kill some time.

"Get him!" A loud voice boomed from behind me. Before I could respond I was tackled down by Raven.

"What the heck man?!" I tried to fight him off but he's just too strong! Chung runs into the room, I was about to ask him for help, but he began to take off my backpack, and stole my phone.

"Hurry put on the blind fold!" Raven orders.

"Hey what are you doing?!" Chung quietly apologises, and puts the bandana over my eyes. Raven forces me up on my feet, and guides me to who knows where!

"This kid needs to stop struggling." Raven tightens his grip around me. I curse out loud.

"You two are so dead after this!" I threaten. This is a whole new level of rape! I demand to see my lawyer after this!

"Yeah, yeah, just be quiet."

"We've got this!" I hear Rena exclaim.

"Hey get the legs Rena!" Aisha snaps at her. I hear a muffled scream. "Yuck, stop licking my hand! Rena, don't lose your grip on the legs!"

"Sorry."

"My perfect plan won't work unless you do it right Rena!" Wait this was Aisha's idea!? She is so dead, once I figure out what the heck she planned to do with me. Raven forces me onto the ground, I hear someone get pushed down beside me. I'm not liking this!

"Have fun love birds." Aisha chimes. Raven lets me go; I hear the door slam close. I sat up straight and quickly took off the blind fold, I blindly looked around. All I see is darkness, cautiously standing up I feel my way around. I ended up finding the wall; I kept walking with my hands still on the wall. I just need a light switch, just one simple switch.

My mood lightens when I felt the light switch. I quickly flip on the switch, and gasp at where I was. Those idiots locked me up in the band storage room! The classroom is sound proof so no one could hear my cries for help, but not only that, I'm stuck here with Eve.

"Wh-wha?!" Eve backed away from me once she got her blindfold off. "Why am I here?!" Most importantly where am I?" If she has a heart attack, they are so dead!

"You're in the band storage room." I explain. She looks at me with a horrified face.

"That's terrible! Are we locked in?! Where did they go?! Someone help us!" She ran to the door, and began pounding it like a maniac.

"The band room is sound proof." She ignored me and continued to call for help. I grabbed one of her arms; she hesitated a bit before looking me in the eye.

"Eve, this room is sound proof. We should wait until they decide to get us." More fear enveloped her eyes. Um I didn't mean to say it like that. "Stay calm, it could be worse, you could've been stuck here by yourself." She thought about my statement for a few seconds before nodding her head in agreement.

"You're right" She jerked her arm away from me. "I'll just be over there if you need me." I watched as she awkwardly made her way to the corner of the shortage room. Why can't you just trust me?

(Aisha's POV)

"Good job team!" I cheered as I happily walked out of the school.

"But didn't you think that your plan was a little . . . extreme?" Rena questions. I shake my head.

"Those guys won't talk unless they're forced to! Thus locking them in a storage room, and it just so happens that the storage room is located in a sound proof classroom!" My perfect plan was a success! My brain never fails to impress me!

"Well let's just hope they'll actually talk to each other." Chung points out.

"And someone will actually let them out." Raven adds on.

"Oh they'll be fine!" I reassured. It's not like they'll be alone in there. "Come on lets head home now. I'm looking forward to that hot chocolate."

(Elsword's POV)

I pace back and forth in the quiet storage room. I took a glance at Eve, she looked dead. She was curled up by the corner while looking lifelessly at the floor. I wanted to go over there and comfort her, to make her feel better, but I know she'll just push me away. I wish I knew what's going on in that tiny head of her's. Maybe I should try talking to her anyways; she can't exactly run away from me right now.

"Are you hungry?" Wow great question. She ignores me. Fine be that way.

"It sucks that we're stuck in here. Well at least we've got each other's company." I went and sat down beside her. She flinches and leans away from me.

"Eve what's wrong?" She ignores me. I grab her shoulders and force her to look me in the eyes.

"Eve, please tell me what's wrong!" She looks at me with fear. Realizing what I was doing, I quickly let go of her, and scoot away from her.

(Eve's POV)

He quickly scoots away from me. I really do want to talk with him, but he's the main reason I'm acting a bit crazy; well Ara plays a big part too. I have many reasons for avoiding him now, and I think it's best if I stay away from him for a while.

"I wish you could just tell me what's up." Hurt filled his voice. I bit on my bottom lip. "I want to be close to you again, I'll do anything to make you talk again." I want you and Ara to be happy, so please just stay away from me. For the sake of you two!

"What can I do to make you talk again?" Tears threatened to show, but I fought them back. "Please I'll do anything. Don't push me away like this." He pleaded.

"Please just stay away from me." I whimpered.

"But why?"

"I don't want to ruin you and Ara's relationship!" I snap. He stares at me with wide eyes.

"But we aren't even together."

"Yet!" I added on. "You and Ara are affecting me in a negative way! I-I'm slowly becoming a monster! I don't have a clue why I'm acting like this!" I cursed out loud. Salty tears drizzled down, but I ignored them. "I don't like this." I sob.

Elsword looks at me sadly. He scoots over and pulls me in a gentle hug. I cried on his shoulder, he gently rubbed my back.

"I'm not quite clear about how you are feeling, but I understand why you've been avoiding me." He chuckles. "Thank you for caring about our relationship, but we're not together. Even if we were I'd want to have you as my friend."

I honestly wished we were more than friends.

"Please don't push me away anymore." His grip on me tightens. "Ara helped me through a lot, but I also need you. No one can comfort me like you." Did he mean my slap? "You won't kill me and Ara's relationship, I did that already. Please say something."

I don't like how butterflies were exploding in my stomach. Can't they do that some other day?!

"Els I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He comforts. I hug him back. He broke the hug and wiped the tears out of my eyes.

My heart beats faster as I made eye contact with him. I admit I do feel happy right now, maybe it's because we're together alone. Or maybe it's because he actually cares for me. Doesn't matter what the reason is all I know is that these facts all have one conclusion; I've fallen for Elsword.

Maybe it's just Rena and Aisha messing with my head, but I'm pretty satisfied with this conclusion. The logical part of me was still debating on this whole feeling love junk, but hey I shouldn't feel this way around a friend. This will be my conclusion until I get more facts to prove it wrong.

I understand how Els once dated Ara, but that doesn't mean they'll get back together again. Maybe it'll be okay to fall for him.

"Glad we can be close friends again." There's that word again. Friends, it's disgusting.

"Elsword I've got something to tell you." My face grew warm, and my palms grew sweaty.

"What is it?" He seemed eager to know.

"Elsword I . . . I" Yep my logical self is already nagging me to stop. For once I'm ignoring it. "You see . . .I li—"

Our heads snap towards the door, we could hear someone unlocking the door. It opened to reveal a very angry janitor.

"Not you again." The janitor turns towards Elsword.

"Our friends locked us in here." He explains.

"Sorry bout this." I add on.

"I better not see you in any more storage rooms." We nod and quickly got out. Thankfully our stuff was still on the ground in the classroom. Maybe that's how the janitor found us.

"Next time you kids want to hide in a storage room, don't leave your stuff outside." We quickly put on our bags and went outside.

"So what did you want to tell me?"

"Oh, it's nothing." I shrug. I'll tell him some other time; the mood isn't the greatest right now. "Want to come over for dinner?"

"Sure!" He wraps his arm around me and we began our way home.

Well what do ya know; Aisha and Rena were right. This still seems like one big joke, but I'll just figure that out some other time.

**I don't like how i ended this chapter, but can't think of another way to end it. Well thanks for reading and see you lovebirds next week :)**


End file.
